Decisiones
by Magdavicu
Summary: "Cuando te enamoras simplemente tienes dejarte llevar, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo". Lo lamentable es que pocas personas saben eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Así que esta idea me golpeó y no paró de hacerlo hasta que empeze a escribirla, va a ser super AU, tanto que incluso Santana será una fanática de Broadway. También decir que se sitúa en New York.

Este fic basicamente es como me imagino que actuarian los personajes ya un poco más maduros, bueno ni tanto.

Va a haber drama, harto drama, pero a la vez humor y obviamente romance, es una historia que contará lo hermoso que es cuando te enamoras pero no sabes que te estás enamorando, así que actúas como estúpida porque tienes todas estas emociones nuevas y no sabes como lidear con ellas, a eso súmale si no sabes si estás haciendo lo correcto.

Mi idea es hacerla por dias significativos, yo creo que una vez que lleve unos cuatro capítulos entenderan como se ira desarrollando. Lo otro es que va a haber sexo, harto sexo, lo cual es un reto para mí porque nunca he escrito ese tipo de cosas, siempre me da miedo que queden demasiado vulgares y no romanticas y apasionadas como me gusta que sean.

Los capítulos llegaran concordando si estoy con ganas de escribir en este mundo, no van a ser muy regulares, pero en serio tengo ganas de escribir este fic así que no pude aguantarme hasta terminar el otro para empezarlo.

En cuanto a mi otro fic, no se asusten estoy tratando de escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero me está costando milenios, tengo todo hecho en mi cabeza pero simplemente no puedo escribirlo, es como si las palabras no fluyeran. Así que estoy escribiendo el capítulo de a poco.

Con todo ya dicho, espero que les guste esto, si es así dejenme saber por un review su reacción.

Cualquier duda simplemente pregunten.

...

**Día 1: Cuando conoces a _esa_ persona especial y es todo lo que menos te esperas.**

Iba corriendo sin cuidado de con quién podía tropezar, sus pulmones le quemaban del esfuerzo, aun así se las arreglo para tomar una respiración profunda y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las malditas escaleras y tomar los peldaños de dos en dos, la maldita cosa parecía alzarse infinitamente, no obstante llegó a la cima en donde sintió el infantil deseo de detenerse, levantar sus manos sobre su cabeza y gritarle al resto _"¡Lo logré malditos!"_, lamentablemente no tenía el tiempo aún le faltaba medio pasillo para llegar a su sala de clases, ya casi llegando disminuyo su trote hasta convertirlo en una caminada rápida, y ya frente a la puerta tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y arreglándose con la otra mano su cabello corto para no lucir como si se la hubiese tragado una ola de viento abrió la puerta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que la clase estaba empezando y todos parecían estar recién sacando sus cuadernos para tomar notas, ella se sentó en las filas de atrás cerca de una chica morena de pelo café que parecía inteligente, la muchacha asintió en su dirección en forma de saludo antes de empezar a escribir concentradamente en su cuaderno, ella frunció el ceño confundida la clase todavía ni siquiera empezaba por lo que decidió sacar su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a su compañera de apartamento recordándole que tenía que limpiar el lio que habían dejado con la fiesta de la noche anterior, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque nada más abrir la casilla para un nuevo mensaje te texto una voz se hizo eco atrayendo la atención de la clase.

"… teléfonos apagados, mentes concentradas y ganas de aprender por favor", sonó una melodiosa voz con entusiasmo.

Ella se removió en su asiento para tratar de notar quien estaba impartiendo su clase, no recordaba que su profesora de psiquiatría tuviera esa voz, lamentablemente la figura hablante estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzar a verla.

"Oye", le susurró a la morena a su lado, la chica levantó una ceja en reconocimiento, "¿Qué le paso a la señora Smith?", la otra muchacha la miró confundida.

"¿Quién?"

"La profe Smith", la morena le dio una mirada vacía, "Ya sabes, esa señora bajita, con el pelo corto y rojo… le gustaba hablar en tercera persona, bien simpática incluso, ósea parecía media loca pero estaba bien", la chica no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y ella estaba empezando a frustrarse, le colmaban la paciencia las personas antipáticas, "La profesora de psiquiatría", intentó por última vez.

La morena levantó las cejas dándole una mirada burlona en el proceso.

"No me digas, eres unas de esas estúpidas que se pierden porque su mente es demasiado pequeña para recordar cualquier otra cosa aparte de su nombre y apenas su número de teléfono…"

"¡Oye!", le detuvo ofendida.

"¿Pero que se te puede pedir?, eres rubia después de todo", la morena soltó una risita divertida antes de volver su atención a su cuaderno.

Ella se quedó gesticulando tratando de encontrar cualquier palabra para defenderse, pero estaba tan sorprendida que nada salió aparte de un resoplido molesto, decidió no hacer caso de la morena mal educada y desvió su atención hacia su lado izquierdo en donde un chico con una cara amable la miraba entre una mezcla de lastima y diversión.

"Hola", lo saludó en voz baja para no interrumpir a la profesora que aún continuaba hablando de lo bueno que era tenerlos de vuelta sanos y salvos para el segundo semestre de clases.

"Hola", respondió el chico con una sonrisa gentil.

"¿Me podrías decir qué le paso a la señora Smith?"

El muchacho frunció el ceño confundido.

"Cariño, no tengo idea de quién estás hablando"

"La profesora que antes impartía está clase", intentó notando como el chico se mordía los labios para esconder lo que estaba segura era una sonrisa.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente?

"El señor Larson era quien impartía esta clase el semestre pasado", le informó el joven.

Bueno quizás él había tomado psiquiatría un día diferente, aun así el apellido Larson no le sonaba dentro de su área.

"Como sea, ¿me puedes decir quién es está profe nueva?, no tengo ni idea de quién es, el cambio de horario y salas me dejo toda perdida"

Brevemente escuchó como la morena mal educada resoplaba divertida, ella prefirió ignorarla.

"Realmente debes de andar perdida si no sabes quién está dando esta clase", murmuró el muchacho incrédulo, ella se encogió de hombros, "Aunque no tengas idea de dónde eres, quien eres o para lo que viniste a este mundo tienes que ser capaz de reconocer la voz de Rachel Berry", dijo el chico casi con reverencia.

"¿Rachel Berry, quién es esa?", preguntó confundida.

"Dios mío perdónala por no saber que está pecando", habló el joven mirando hacia el techo, demasiado serio para su gusto, "Es realmente un privilegio tenerla este semestre como profesora, las malas lenguas dicen que se retiró de Broadway definitivamente para dedicarse a la enseñanza, aunque personalmente creo que como la mujer generosa que es, está tomándose un descanso del escenario y por mientras nos honra dándonos clases a nosotros los pobres y simples normales aspirantes a actores", le contó el chico apasionadamente.

"Vale… ya veo… ¿Qué clase es está?"

"La verdad es que este es el _taller_ de actuación _V_"

"Oh mierda"

"¡Lenguaje!", la regañó la melodiosa voz acercándose cada vez más.

Una mujer pequeña se plantó unos tres metros delante de ella con las manos en las caderas dándole una mirada cuidadosa, si no hubiese estado tan cabreada se hubiera dedicado a apreciar las piernas bronceadas que revelaba el pequeño vestido negro que la morena llevaba puesto, en cambio su mirada se centro en el rostro de la mujer, que tampoco estaba tan mal.

"Lo siento", se disculpó aclarándose la garganta incómodamente al darse cuenta que era eso lo que la mujer estaba esperando.

La morena le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y darle su atención a la clase explicando lo cuidadoso que tenían que ser los actores con el lenguaje debido a las relaciones públicas y la prensa.

"No puedo creer que Rachel Berry acabe de hablarte", escuchó al muchacho a su lado susurrarle extasiado.

"Sí, sí…yo tampoco", murmuró tratando de parecer emocionada.

No podía creer su mala suerte, iba tener que aguantarse una hora y media entera de dios sabía qué, mientras lo más probable era que la señora Smith estuviera haciendo una prueba sorpresa por ser el primer día del segundo semestre, le daba tanta impotencia recordar todo lo que había hecho para llegar a la hora.

Mataría a Santana López con sus propias manos una vez que llegara a su departamento, aún podía recordar la voz de la morena diciéndole, _"Edificio 4, sala 37, te lo juro por mi vida Quinn, la estúpida clase se corrió ahí…ah y toma notas porque yo no voy"_.

Edifico 4, sala 37, su culo.

La muy maldita la había mandado con los temperamentales de teatro.

La clase pasó rápido y si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma no le quedaba más aceptar que igual le había entretenido ver a todos tratando de meterse en el personaje que le había asignado Berry a cada uno.

Le había tocado ser una prostituta.

Gracias a dios la hora le salvo de hacer el ridículo, ni ebria podría actuar.

Recogió sus cosas rápido, no podía aguantar las ganas de matar a Santana, sus manos incluso le picaban con las ansias. Salió de la sala dándole una mirada venenosa a la morena mal educada y, a paso rápido se fue en busca de una cafetería al sentir su estómago quejarse del hambre. Con la prisa por llegar temprano a su clase de psiquiatría se había saltado el desayuno.

La muerte de su compañera de apartamento podría esperar.

La cafetería no fue difícil de encontrar, era bastante bonita, nada que ver con la que había en la facultad de medicina, el aspecto incluso daba confianza por lo que se pidió el brownie mas grande que vio y una leche con chocolate.

Se sentó a comer su desayuno sola y en paz, hasta que de la nada el chico de la clase de teatro se sentó frente a ella llevando un vaso de café en sus manos.

"Entonces, ¿De dónde eras?", inquirió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Parecía simpático, además estaba bueno, tenía el pelo rizado, ojos grises y facciones perfectas, aun así era un actor temperamental, por lo que decidió dejarlo todo en un tono amigable.

"Medicina"

"Oh una mujer inteligente", susurró el chico inclinándose hacia ella, "Las mujeres inteligentes siempre me han parecido sexy, tienen esta cosa excitante que dejan a un hombre siempre interesado…"

"Mira…"

"Entonces ¿Qué dices de este viernes por la noche?, lo quieras está bien conmigo", el muchacho la miró expectante con una confiada sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mira…", se apagó al no saber el nombre del chico.

"Jesse"

"Mira Jesse, estás bueno, ¿vale? Pero yo realmente no salgo con actores… demasiado estrés para alguien ocupada como yo"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No te ofendas ¿sí?... pero ustedes los actores son todos un poquito demasiado intensos para mi gusto", habló con cuidado viendo como el chico llevaba una mano a su pecho y la miraba ofendido.

"¿Temperamentales? Discúlpame pero nosotros somos las personas más apasionadas, románticas e interesantes que jamás conocerás", se defendió el chico con una mueca teatral, "Es más, siéntete afortunada de que…", los ojos de Jesse se abrieron como platos y una mirada emocionada apareció en su cara, al parecer el chico se había olvidado de cómo hablar demasiado distraído por lo que estaba pasando detrás de sus hombros.

Ella se dio la vuelta no pudiendo aguantar su curiosidad, no había nada especial aparte de un buen número de universitarios mirando a la tal Rachel Berry, de la cual aún no tenía idea de quién era, hizo una nota mental de googlear a la mujer una vez que llegara a su apartamento.

Al parecer Berry estaba buscando una mesa en donde sentarse y todos sus fans estaban demasiado conmocionados por su presencia para ofrecerle una silla.

"¡Señorita Berry por aquí!", escuchó gritar a Jesse emocionado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que la mujer, de hecho, se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"Soy Jesse St. James, un fiel admirador tuyo, caí literalmente enamorado a tus pies con tu interpretación de Elphaba, hiciste que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho incontables veces", observó como el chico se llevaba a los labios la mano que la mujer le había ofrecido y le daba un caballeroso beso haciendo que Berry se sonrojara.

Ella puso los ojos ante todo el show.

"Es un gusto conocerte y tenerte como alumno, Jesse", saludó la morena antes de mirarla a ella expectante.

"Eh… soy Quinn Fabray…", no sabía qué más decir, pero algo le decía que cuando se conocía a una actriz ésta siempre esperaba alguna clase de elogio, "Me gustó tu clase"

Al parecer eso había sido suficiente para Rachel Berry, si la sonrisa complacida en su rostro era una indicación.

Observo por unos buenos minutos hablar a Jesse sobre obras de teatro de las que sinceramente no tenía ni idea mientras Berry trataba de responder a las preguntas del muchacho nunca sacando la sonrisa amable de su rostro, ella pensó que era lindo de la morena aguantar al chico, el tipo de verdad cansaba, no se callaba en ningún minuto ni siquiera para tomar aire. Lo peor era que como estaban hablando sin parar no podía interrumpirlos para poder marcharse, eso sería grosero, así que puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro mientras esperaba a que Jesse se callara, lo que no ocurrió en como quince minutos que duraron mucho más de lo que parecían.

Lo único bueno de la situación era que el chico se marchó con un simple gesto para ella olvidándose por completo de su invitación a salir, en cambio le dio un montón de elogios a Berry que incluso a ella le hicieron sentir incomoda.

"Un poco intenso, ¿no?", habló la mujer mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Sí, dímelo a mí", concordó ella.

Aprovechó que Berry estaba cerca y la miraba de frente para notar que sus ojos eran marrones y profundos, sus labios eran carnosos y parecían super suaves, tenía una nariz judía pero era linda y la piel de la mujer brillaba de lo bien cuidada que estaba.

Y su cabello… Dios, su cabello era simplemente de ensueño.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal te pareció la clase?", preguntó Rachel con una mirada a sabiendas de que la había estado chequeando.

"Bueno… estuvo buena, ya sabes, interesante, me gustan los profesores que hacen todo didáctico… con esa onda de aprender haciendo y eso… me gustó, definitivamente una de las mejores clases que he tenido", balbuceó nerviosa.

Rachel Berry era demasiado linda para desilusionarla.

"Ya veo, ¿Te gusto la caracterización que le di a la ama de casa infiel?"

Oh, le había gustado todo eso, el problema era que se había distraído mirándole las piernas.

"¡Sí!...sí, por supuesto, super creíble y todo"

Berry sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

"No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?", inquirió la morena divertida.

Al notar que la mujer se estaba tomando todo con humor decidió ser honesta.

"No, la verdad es que no… pero realmente me gustó tu clase y tu actuación", aclaró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Yo me perdía todo el tiempo cuando estaba en Julliard, aunque no era tan malo porque en realidad casi todo estaba relacionado", le consoló la mujer.

"Eso ayuda"

"Entonces viendo que no eres actriz, ¿Qué estudias?", interrogó Berry pasándose una mano por su cabello descuidadamente.

"Medicina, siento desilusionarte a todo esto, probablemente querías hablar con uno de tus alumnos para saber cómo anduvo tu clase"

La morena sonrió mirando hacia todos lados como si estuviera en busca de curiosos antes de inclinarse más hacia ella y clavar sus ojos marrones en los suyos.

"Más que desilusión es algo bueno de hecho"

La voz de la mujer tenía un toque muy parecido al coqueteo y ella estaba al cien por cien segura de que no lo había imaginado, primero las sonrisas, luego ese movimiento de cabello y por último _la_ mirada que le estaba enviando, todo indicaba que la morena quería con ella.

Aun así decidió irse a lo seguro.

"¿En serio, por qué?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Créeme es algo bueno que no seas mi alumna", susurró Rachel pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

Ella se quedó en trance disfrutando de ver a la mujer mientras se levantaba despacio de la silla y le enviaba una sonrisa coqueta en toda regla para luego morderse el labio.

"Sí…"

"Sería genial volverme a encontrar contigo como por ejemplo en Somewhere este viernes en la noche", se despidió la morena con una última sonrisa dándole un guiño.

Oh Rachel Berry quería con ella total y absolutamente.

* * *

><p>Nada más entrar en su departamento sintió el impulso de volver a salir corriendo a por aire, el lugar estaba oscuro, lleno de latas de cerveza y botellas de alcohol repartidas por el piso, pero lo peor era el olor rancio insoportable a cigarrillos mesclado con alcohol y otra cosa a la que no podía ponerle nombre.<p>

Santana López no se veía por ningún lado.

Se encontró en una situación difícil, por un lado estaban sus ansias de limpiar su apartamento porque en serio la suciedad la volvía loca y por otro lado estaban sus ganas incontrolables de irrumpir en la habitación de Santana para matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

Se decidió por limpiar, entrar al cuarto de Santana sería peligroso para su salud mental.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas de los grandes ventanales que hacían que su apartamento entero se llenara de luz, después busco sus guantes de goma para limpiar y todas las bolsas de basura que fue capaz de encontrar, las cuales llenó con todas las latas de cerveza y botellas de alcohol, una vez con el piso terminado se fue en busca de su aspiradora, la cual quedó llena de filtros de cigarrillos, tan llena que casi le daba lástima la pobre maquina.

Lo último fue rociar desinfectante hasta en el más mínimo rincón de su apartamento.

Una vez satisfecha de cómo se veía el lugar sonrió complacida y se puso a preparar café, necesitaba la cafeína, aún tenía que estudiar una cantidad inmensa de textos.

Ya había terminado de preparar la cafetera cuando risas femeninas la distrajeron hasta el punto de escabullirse a la entrada de su pequeña cocina y ver quien sería la nueva conquista de Santana.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio a dos muchachas atractivas emergen de la habitación de su compañera de piso, se reían mientras cada una trataba de atraer la atención de la latina, quien le sonreía a ella descaradamente al notarla mirando con lo que estaba segura era una cara de sorpresa.

"Por más que quisiera seguir disfrutando el día con ustedes, lamentablemente tengo que estudiar, ya saben cómo es la vida de un estudiante de medicina, aunque no me molestaría repetirlo este fin de semana. Las estoy llamando", observó incrédula como la latina despedía a las chicas dándole un apasionado beso a cada una y luego cerraba la puerta y se volvía a ella dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

Notó como la latina se paseaba nada más con una tanga y un top pequeño como si fuera la dueña del puto mundo y sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpearle en la cara.

Ahí estaba Santana López despreocupadamente siendo ella misma, viviendo en la ignorancia de todo en la que la había puesto esa mañana, primero hacerle hacer un recorrido de más de cinco kilómetros por nada y luego limpiar el apartamento entero por ella misma.

"Dios… folle toda la noche, esas chicas no se cansaban", murmuró la muchacha entrando en la cocina, yéndose directamente a la cafetera y servirse despreocupadamente.

"Oye ese es mi café", avisó rencorosamente.

"Vamos Quinn no seas egoísta, tuve sexo toda la noche, así que estoy muerta y todavía tengo que estudiar infinidades de textos. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es mi vida, estoy cansada hasta más no poder y tú tienes la ocurrencia de negarme el café mas encima", murmuró la latina con una mirada seria.

No sabía si reírse de lo absurdo o tirarle el café que quedaba en la cara.

"Eres tan puta Santana que en este momento de verdad te daría un golpe en la cara", amenazó tratando de mantener la calma.

"Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible, primero se me vino una encima después la otra y yo estaba como; ¿No les molesta compartir, verdad? Y ellas estaban como; un trió es lo mejor así que vamos con ello… y simplemente paso, Quinn", explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros humilde, "Deberías probarlo alguna vez también, definitivamente es una experiencia que cada ser humano debería vivir"

"No hablo de eso idiota, me mandaste hasta la puta facultad de teatro hoy en la mañana", vio como la chica abría los ojos ampliamente y una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, "Y no te atrevas a burlarte porque en serio te doy un golpe en la cara"

"Dios Quinn, si estabas en el edificio de teatro era obvio que estabas en el lugar incorrecto, perdona rubia pero fue tu error no el mío"

"¡Pero si tú me mandaste!"

"Ya pero tú deberías haberte dado cuenta, _cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta_"

"Eso no es cierto, les toca psicología, así que pensé que quizás habían corrido psiquiatría hasta ahí, _cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo_", se defendió.

La latina río dejándola sola en la cocina y dirigiéndose hasta al sofá que estaba en el centro de su apartamento y lo que diferenciaba que era su sala de estar, ella se apresuro a seguirla pasando a buscarse antes una taza de café y luego se sentó al lado de la chica poniendo sus pies sobre su mesa de centro.

"Bueno, no debe haberte molestado tanto ir hasta la facultad de teatro si aún no me has golpeado en la cara", reveló la otra muchacha con diversión.

Sabía que era cierto, ellas de verdad entraban en pequeñas peleas que terminaban con las dos en el suelo tratando de tirarse el pelo la una a la otra y rasguñarse cada parte de piel visible, era algo que de pequeñas venían haciendo, desde ese momento en el jardín de infantes en donde Santana le había quitado su figurita de plastilina que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho y ella no contenta con eso la había empujado hasta caer al suelo en donde la latina no había perdido tiempo pateándole las piernas haciéndola caer también para estar al mismo nivel y comenzar una lucha justa.

Aun así eran las mejores amigas y compañeras de piso, aunque Santana fuera floja y nunca limpiara su parte del apartamento o que le robara los resúmenes que siempre hacia con sus materias o que se comiera toda la comida que compraba y se tomará su café todas las mañanas.

Eran familia y a la familia se le quería por sobre toda las cosas.

"Sí, tienes razón, paso algo bueno", contó crípticamente haciéndose la interesante.

"No te las des de criptica, sé que te mueres por contarme"

"Vale, la profesora con la que me mandaste hoy en la mañana quería conmigo", confesó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

La latina arqueó una ceja en respeto.

"Así que te follaste a una profesora", comentó la chica sonriendo, "Bien hecho Fabray, estás subiendo estándares y con una mujer mayor no menos", le felicitó la muchacha con una palmadita en la espalda.

"¡No!... no todo el mundo es tan rápido como tú. Sí, ella coqueteo conmigo pero no tuvimos sexo"

La mirada de interés desapareció del rostro de la latina.

"Por dios Quinn, si una mujer mayor coquetea contigo es porque lo quiere ahí mismo y rápido, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, rubia?", habló la otra chica cansinamente.

"Te equivocas, quería conmigo totalmente pero no ahí mismo, de hecho soltó algo así como; me encantaría encontrarme contigo en Somewhere este viernes"

"Eso quiere decir que este viernes nos vamos de copas a Somewhere", acordó la latina con una sonrisa e interés renovado, "Tienes una suerte de puta madre, Quinn. En este momento en serio te envidio, no entiendo por qué ese tipo de cosas no me pasan a mí"

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula.

"Acabas de tener un trío, López"

"Ya, cierto, pero tú vas a tener una noche entera con una mujer experimentada que estoy segura es sexy como el infierno si tu cara de suficiencia es alguna indicación", refunfuñó la chica con una mueca.

"Es una actriz de Broadway, se llama Rachel Berry, ¿te suena? Yo no la había escuchado nunca, pero como a ti te gusta toda esa mierda…", dejó de hablar al ver que la latina salía disparada de su asiento corriendo a su estante de DVD's y volvía con una cajita en sus manos y una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos.

"¿Es ella?", señaló la chica apuntando a la figura de Rachel Berry en la caja del DVD.

"Sí, esa misma, aunque en persona se ve mucho mejor", concordó sonriendo.

"¡Perra!", gritó Santana golpeándole el brazo con la caja del DVD, "¡Te vas a tirar a Rachel Berry! ¡Mi Rachel Berry!", siguió gritando la chica mientras acunaba la caja del DVD contra su pecho y la miraba con una mirada loca.

"Así que la conoces", concluyó viendo como la latina se iba de vuelta a su cuarto gritando lo injusto que era la vida y como siempre le daba las cosas buenas a la gente que no se lo merecía.

Ella sonrió disfrutando el momento al máximo, ahí tenía López al fin su merecido, se iba a tirar a quien parecía que era su amor platónico.

Se levantó del sofá en busca de su computadora portátil, había llegado el momento de googlear a Rachel Berry y saber en qué se estaba metiendo, después iría en busca de Santana, sabía que era mejor dejarla un momento a solas cuando se enojaba por algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Vale, así que me llegó la inspiración para esta historia y escribi el segundo capítulo. Aprovecho de decirles que me alegro que les haya gustado, es genial cuando dejan comentarios diciendo que les gusta lo que uno escribe, realmente inspiran.

Tambien una advertencia para todos los menores de edad leyendo para que dejen de hacerlo ya que en este capítulo hay sexo, (pero como sé que igual seguiran leyendo les pido que sean disimulados :P), no quiero meterme en problemas.

Les pido disculpas si el Lemon que escribi no les hace sentir nada, porque la verdad es que es el primero que escribo en toda mi corta existencia.

En cuanto a como se van contando los días en esta historia, decir que se empiezan a contar desde el día en que Quinn conoce a Rachel en adelante, este capítulo seria de el día numero 3 después de que Rachel entra en la vida de Quinn, ya que han pasado sólo tres dias en la vida de Quinn desde que conocio a Rachel, (Si no entienden no duden en preguntar)

Falta poco para que actualice Imparable, (todos los interesados).

Quinn tiene 22 años, si alguien se lo estuviera preguntando porque creo que en el capítulo no lo menciono, Santana tiene 23.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus alertas de historia y favoritos.

...

**Día 3: Porque te guste aceptarlo o no, cuando te despides con un beso _si_ quiere decir algo.**

Se bajo del taxi gritando un gracias y poniéndose el bolso que llevaba sus textos de estudios por sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar corriendo hasta la entrada de su edificio en donde se sacudió las gotas de agua fuera de su cuerpo con una sonrisa emocionada. Le encantaba la lluvia. Lo malo estaba en que se le esponjaba el cabello y luego parecía un león, literalmente.

Prefirió tomar las escaleras porque su ascensor llevaba en mal estado desde que había llegado a vivir a su apartamento y de eso eran ya casi cinco años, también eran solo tres pisos.

"¡¿Dónde estabas Quinn!", le gritó Santana nada más abrir la puerta.

Ella le ignoró sacándose su chaqueta colgándola en la percha de la entrada antes de contestarle cualquier cosa, luego mientras se adentraba pasó a dejar sus llaves en el bol de la barra de la cocina y después se fue a su habitación en donde colocó su bolso al lado de su escritorio, en todo momento con una cabreada latina en sus talones.

Al notar que la chica no la dejaría sola hasta que contestara se dio la vuelta mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados en molestia.

"En la biblioteca, necesitaba conseguirme un libro para el examen de obstetricia que es en dos semanas"

"¿No podías haberlo hecho en otro momento?", resopló la chica con sus manos en las caderas y una mirada de muerte.

"No Santana, ahora, ¿Podrías dejarme sola para que me cambie esta ropa?", pidió amable haciendo un gesto a su ropa húmeda y zapatos empapados.

"Vale, vale…pero hazlo rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer", respondió la latina antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Se puso un suéter más cómodo, pantalones de chándal y cambió sus calcetines mojados por un par secos, luego pasó a buscar una toalla a su baño personal con la que se secó su cabello mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en donde su mejor amiga estaba sentada en una de las sillas al lado de la barra del desayuno, se notaba que la chica estaba impaciente al notar como hacia rebotar su pie intranquila contra el suelo, también se dio cuenta que estaba super metida en sus pensamientos y tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos oscuros.

Sonriendo con picardía hizo una pelota la toalla mojada que había ocupado para secarse el cabello y se la lanzó a la latina en la cabeza por puro placer de molestarle.

"¡Piensa rápido!", gritó riendo.

La toalla cayó directo en su objetivo produciendo que la otra chica saltara del susto.

"Super madura, Fabray", resopló Santana sacándose la toalla de la cabeza y luego lanzándola al sofá de la sala.

"Como si tú hubieses hecho algo diferente", habló dirigiéndose al estante en donde guardaban las sopas instantáneas.

Necesitaba poner algo de calor en su cuerpo.

"Yo soy yo, tú eres tú. Y no te comas las de tomate porque son mis preferidas", advirtió la latina mientras le veía vaciar el sobre en una taza y luego ponerle agua caliente.

"¿Estás al tanto de que las sopas las compro yo, cierto?", preguntó con burla llevándose la taza a los labios y saborear el sabor a espárragos.

"La comida no se le niega a nadie, de lo contrario estarías pecando", se burló la otra chica con una sonrisa, "Y las dos sabemos que tú te tomas los pecados en serio"

"Cállate idiota"

La risa de Santana fue la única respuesta.

Se centró en su sopa mientras la latina seguía burlándose de ella, sabía que se cansaría con el tiempo por lo que se concentró en lo bueno del momento, Santana parecía estar de buen ánimo, como si se le hubiese olvidado todo el asunto de Rachel Berry o hubiera comprendido que no tenía nada que reprocharle ya que si bien Rachel era su amor platónico y toda las explicaciones que le había dado la chica alegando que si ella se acostaba con la actriz estaría traicionando su amistad no eran mas que acusaciones vacías que venían directamente de la envidia reprimida de la latina.

No obstante Santana había demorado en aceptar que estaba actuando inmaduramente y en dirigirle la palabra dos días y medio.

Incluso sospechaba que la única razón por la que estaba hablándole nuevamente se debía a que en un par de horas más estarían encontrándose con Rachel Berry.

Santana había dejado claro que le debía por lo menos dejarle invitar a una copa a la actriz.

En eso habían quedado.

"Apúrate en comer eso, ya deberíamos estar saliendo", murmuró la otra chica una vez calmada su risa.

"La verdad es que me gustaría descansar y dormir un rato antes de irnos", declaró ella lavando la ahora ya desocupada taza.

Tener su estómago lleno y su cuerpo caliente siempre la ponía a dormir.

La mirada horrorizada de Santana la detuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

"Te estoy dejando dormir con mi Rachel Berry y tú más encima estás haciendo tiempo para verla. En serio Quinn, es Rachel Berry de la que estamos hablando…mi Rachel Berry si me permites agregar", alegó Santana poniéndose de pie con las manos en sus caderas y una mirada amenazante.

"Sí, pero estoy can…"

Santana la cortó poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándole fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarla.

"Quinn, no me obligues a golpearte", habló la chica con una voz suave, "Míralo de esta manera; en menos de dos horas vas a estar teniendo sexo lésbico con Rachel Berry… incluso yo me excito de puro pensarlo", la latina hizo una mueca de asco, "Pero como sea, a lo que voy es que estas oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida, ¿entiendes Quinnie?"

Notó como los ojos oscuros de su mejor amiga brillaban y se centraban en los suyos en todo momento.

"Sí, voy a vestirme"

Santana sonrió complacida dándole un par de palmaditas en los hombros.

Se preguntó si es que la chica realmente estaba consciente de lo fácil que se le hacía manipular a la gente, incluso sentía que el sueño se le había pasado.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió consiente a lo que iba, prefirió no usar brasier, la cosa era molesta para quitarla cuando ya estaba metida en un momento caliente, además no era como si tuviera los pechos grandes, en cambio se puso un suéter cómodo, buscó sus jeans oscuros de la buena suerte y su chaqueta de cuero que Santana le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 20.

La latina le había asegurado que con esa chaqueta puesta conquistaba a cualquiera.

Su amiga la esperaba impaciente sentada en su sofá.

"Dios Quinn, hoy no era el día para irse toda hipster", soltó la chica nada más verla.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada ofendida.

"¿Me veo mal?", preguntó de pronto sintiéndose insegura.

La chica le dio una mirada evaluativa, luego se acercó a ella pasándole sus manos por su cabello arreglándolo y se alejó nuevamente mirándola de pies a cabeza.

"No, yo te follaría… pero no sé si Rachel Berry lo haría", habló la chica concentrada, para luego darle una sonrisa que ella sabía nacía cada vez que la latina tenía una idea, "Pero está bien, así siempre estoy yo para tomar tu lugar si es que ella no quiere tener nada que ver con tu culo"

Ella resopló arrogantemente, era _su_ noche de suerte.

"Sí, sueña Santana, sueña", se burló pasando a agarrar sus llaves del bol de la cocina y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Oye, simplemente estoy señalando que un trió tampoco estaría mal, además tu eres católica Quinn, ¿No eran los católicos los que profesaban que hay compartir con el prójimo? Bueno yo soy parte del prójimo y te estoy pidiendo que compartas"

Siguió caminando riendo a la vez por las ocurrencias de la chica.

"No esta vez, Santana", cantó burlonamente empezando a bajar las escaleras.

"Que sepas que estás pecando, Quinn"

Prefirió reír de las ocurrencias de la chica optando por no responderle, Santana sería capaz de irse en un debate en serio acerca de la religión con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Un autobús, dos recorridos en metro y un taxi más tarde estaban llegando a Somewhere en donde Santana nada más entrar se fue directo a la barra en donde tomó asiento en un taburete y se puso a mirar a las mujeres que esa noche no tenían idea que una latina loca las estaba estudiando.

Ella tomó asiento al lado de su amiga echando una mirada por encima de un par de chicos que compartían un beso para ver si Rachel Berry de 27 años de edad, ganadora de dos premios Tony y brillante actriz de Broadway estaba por alguna parte.

Había googleado a la morena después de todo y decir que había quedado sorprendida era poco.

La hermosa mujer era brillante, había descubierto que la actriz había empezado a actuar desde los 3 años de edad en pequeñas obras de teatro y había crecido apreciando diferentes clásicos de Broadway, su primer papel importante lo obtuvo a los 19 años en una obra fuera de Broadway en donde debutó como personaje principal y también lo que la llevo a ser conocida dentro del mundo del teatro hasta llegar a Broadway en donde primero había hecho dos obras actuando con personajes secundarios, hasta sus 23 años en donde le había llegado un protagónico en una nueva versión de Wicked que la había impulsado al mundo de Broadway como una estrella talentosa.

Todo eso había descubierto gracias a google.

Gracias a Santana y su fanatismo aprendió que Rachel Berry era abiertamente bisexual, vegana, hacia yoga, fanática de Barbra Streisand, tenía dos papás gays, odiaba los huevos, amaba los rombos y que se había tomado un descanso de Broadway debido a el estrés, por eso era que estaba dedicándose a la enseñanza.

Y que estaba soltera.

"¡Quiero diez chupitos de tequila y los quiero ahora!", escuchó gritar a Santana.

Ella se dio la vuelta en su taburete dándole una mirada de disculpa al barman por el comportamiento de su compañera.

"Siempre me preguntó la razón de tu agresividad y aún no puedo encontrarla", murmuró recibiendo un ceño fruncido de la latina.

"A estos tipos hay que hablarles así para que te hagan caso", dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando le sirvieron los diez chupitos de tequila.

Vio incrédula como la latina se tomó cinco de tiro sin ningún descanso entremedio ni siquiera para tomar aire.

"Por dios Santana, respira", regañó observando como la chica se pasaba el dorso de su mano por los labios para limpiar el alcohol sobrante.

"Tengo que adormecer con algo mi corazón, Quinn", ella puso los ojos sabiendo lo que se venía, "Te vas a tirar a Rachel Berry, la mujer que podría haber sido mi esposa y la otra madre de mis hijos, ¿Te dije que ya había planeado nuestra boda?", la latina incluso había puesto una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

Pero el brillo juguetón detrás de los ojos oscuros no la engañaba.

"Sí, sí lo mencionaste"

"¿Y cómo te hace sentir todo esto, Quinn?", inquirió la chica llevándose otro de los chupitos a los labios, ella hizo una mueca en compasión de cualquiera que fuera la futura conquista de Santana esa noche.

El tequila dejaba a la muchacha peor que cualquier otro trago.

Por eso cuando la latina le ofreció los tres últimos disparos que le quedaban se los tomó rápido uno tras otro para que la chica no se arrepintiera de dárselos.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora y media hablando, tres botellas de cerveza, media cajetilla de cigarrillos, una latina muy ebria y ella sintiéndose muy feliz empezó a preocuparse, la actriz por la que Santana no la había dejado ni dormir tranquila no se veía por ningún lado, incluso si se esforzaba por ver alrededor del local, no había nadie aparte de un buen montón de mujeres bailando, otras ligando y un buen número de chicos haciendo lo mismo.

"Oh", escuchó suspirar a Santana.

Notó como su amiga quedaba inmóvil viendo a un punto específico a su lado derecho, ella se dio la media vuelta en forma lenta esperando encontrarse con Rachel Berry, lamentablemente la morena no estaba a su lado, pero si estaba a unos buenos tres metros bailando animadamente con un tipo que después de superar la sorpresa inicial de ver a la actriz por segunda vez, notó era más gay que Santana, y eso era decir mucho.

"Hermosa", susurró Santana casi con reverencia.

Ella miró directamente al cuerpo tonificado de Berry, la morena llevaba un pequeño vestido verde que se aferraba a sus cuervas haciéndola lucir fantástica, pero lo mejor estaba en que era sumamente corto, no dejando nada a la imaginación con sus piernas esbeltas libremente para todo el público.

"Sí…"

"Parece sacada de un puto comercial… incluso siento que estoy babeando, Quinn"

No alcanzó a responder nada sorprendida por el fuerte empujón que le había dado la latina haciéndola levantarse de su asiento.

"¿Qué mierda Santana?", pidió con la mejor mirada amenazante que pudo reunir, el alcohol siempre la ponía un poquito agresiva.

Su mejor amiga puso los ojos, levantándose de su asiento tomándola del brazo arrastrándola por entre medio de la gente hacia donde estaba Rachel Berry, ella al darse cuenta plantó sus pies en el suelo como una niña caprichosa.

"¡Quinn muévete!", gritó la latina por sobre la música.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación obstinadamente, aún ebria como estaba se daba cuenta que eso era una mala idea, pero la otra chica estaba demasiado pasada de copas para darse cuenta.

"No", replicó empezando a retorcerse del agarre que la muchacha tenía en su brazo para volver a su seguro asiento en la barra.

"Pero…pero estás siendo ridícula ¿Cómo esperas que te note si no te ve?", preguntó su amiga sabiamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Si me ve, me ve, sino, no", respondió tirando de su brazo que la otra chica se negaba a soltar.

"¡Agh!... me dan ganas de golpearte en la cara cuando de te pones estúpida", alegó Santana arrastrándola un par de pasitos con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

"No", se negó peleando por la soberanía de su brazo.

¿Qué pasaba si la actriz se había olvidado de ella?

Eso sería algo super incomodo.

Estaba tan concentrada y desesperada por soltarse del agarre de Santana que no se había dado cuenta que un montón de curiosos la estaban mirando, hasta que alcanzó a mirar sobre el hombro de la latina a una ceñuda Rachel Berry. Abriéndole mucho los ojos a la latina para que pararan su estúpido juego se soltó del agarre de la chica cuando la otra muchacha había comprendido su mueca.

"¿Nos notó?", le preguntó Santana con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Con el show que hiciste dudo que alguien no lo haya hecho", respondió avergonzada volviendo a su asiento en la barra.

La latina la siguió fielmente.

"Oye, tú eras la que no quería caminar"

"¿Eres idiota o te…?", paró sus palabras cuando la latina abrió exageradamente los ojos como ella lo había hecho minutos antes.

Se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a la barra jugando con una de las cascaras del limón que rato antes se había tomado con el tequila, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que en su lado derecho una presencia se haga notar, ella se negó a darse la vuelta escuchando claramente la voz de Rachel Berry pedir una cerveza.

Sintió como Santana le daba una patada en una de sus piernas que le hizo doler lo suficiente para erguirse en su asiento y dejar escapar un gemido.

La mujer a su lado le dio una mirada de sorpresa, ella puso su sonrisa más encantadora aguantando el gemido de dolor en su garganta, la morena frunció el ceño por un buen rato mirándola con atención para después sonreírle alegremente.

"Pensé que eras tú, pero no estuve segura hasta ahora", soltó la actriz acercándose a ella y hablándole cerca de su oído para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

"Sí, soy yo", hizo una mueca al escucharse sonar tan poco original.

"Hola, soy Santana López pero tú puedes llamarme San", saludó la latina con una encantadora sonrisa atravesándose entre su cuerpo y la barra con tal de agarrar la mano que Rachel le estaba ofreciendo.

"Encantada… San", contestó la actriz mirándola a ella confundida.

"Es mi amiga…", aclaró al instante, "… y super fanática tuya, de hecho"

Y eso fue todo lo que basto para que Santana y Rachel entraran en una animada conversación sobre el teatro.

Ella suspiró y se pidió un vodka para aligerar el ambiente, le debía por lo menos a su mejor amiga una conversación decente con Rachel Berry, porque como le había dicho Santana estaban en una oportunidad única.

El tiempo pasó entre Santana coqueteando descaradamente con la actriz y ella consumiendo cada vez más alcohol para no aburrirse tanto, al parecer no era la única que estaba un poco demasiado pasada de copas porque cada vez que Rachel se reía de algo que decía Santana sus manos se sujetaban de sus brazos o su muslo provocándole una reacción excitante, las caricias no eran más que amistosas pero Rachel no sabía que su muslo era una zona altamente erógena.

Volvió a suspirar y a pasarse una cansada mano por el cabello cuando ni siquiera el alcohol pudo hacer que se riera del chiste que Santana estaba contando.

Estaba tan aburrida que casi, casi no había notado que Rachel Berry se recostaba en contra su costado y le hablaba seductoramente al oído.

"¿Tu casa o la mía?", le susurró la morena dándole un pequeño besito debajo de su oreja en donde empezaba la línea de su mandíbula provocando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Lo mejor estaba en que una de las manos de Rachel le acariciaba la espalda casi llegando a su culo de una forma que buscaba nada más que excitarla.

"La tuya", respondió poniéndose de pie al instante sin importarle la mirada que Santana le estaba dando, "Trata de llegar al departamento sana y salva, ¿vale?", le pidió a su amiga quien no hizo más que darle una mueca y un abrazo aplastante a la actriz que hasta a ella le tomó por sorpresa.

Una vez que la latina había soltado a la morena pudo ver que la mujer tenía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella puso los ojos ante la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de su mejor amiga y tomando la mano de la actriz fuertemente en la suya comenzó a sacarlas fuera del local.

Ella no era una persona de besos cuando se trataba de un soporte de una noche, le parecía que los besos eran para algo intimo y se compartían para hacer sentir, pero nada más subir al taxi Rachel se sentó tan cerca de ella que era imposible no hacer nada con sus manos, por eso mientras ella acariciaba las suaves piernas de la morena había dejado que la actriz empezara a darle pequeños besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello y luego cuando habían quedado nada más que a un suspiro de distancia sus labios de los otros miró directamente a los juguetones ojos marrones de la mujer haciéndole saber que por esa noche los besos estaban bien.

Los labios de la actriz eran super suaves y sabían a vainilla, aunque cuando una lengua se asomó lamiendo su labio superior seductoramente y ella entreabrió la boca para recibirla pudo degustar el sabor a frambuesa que suponía se debía al último trago que se había tomado la morena.

Rachel Berry era tan jodidamente buena besando, que ya sentía que se estaba mojando, con solo un par de besos, la morena le mordía los labios después los masajeaba con su lengua y luego volvía a besarlos con tanta dedicación que no quería que parara nunca

Supuso que era un requisito para cualquier actor besar de esa manera.

Sus manos ya se iban por la parte superior de un muslo cuando el taxista se detuvo y se dio la vuelta en su asiento mirándolas con una sonrisa de pervertido, ella le arrojó un par de billetes sin esperar el cambio, de todas maneras estaba más concentrada con la risita nerviosa de Rachel cuando se bajaron del taxi y la lluvia les pegaba en todo el rostro.

La morena tomó una de sus manos riendo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la entrada de su apartamento.

"Mi vestido va a quedar inservible, estoy empapada", soltó Rachel cuando entraron al ascensor que lamentablemente ya iba ocupado con un chico de no más de veinte años que les impedía continuar con cualquier cosa que habían dejado en el taxi.

Pero no le impidió levantar una de sus cejas sugestivamente ante la elección de palabras de la actriz.

La morena se mordió los labios recorriéndola entera con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso siete y Rachel agarró una de sus manos para salir casi corriendo pensó que podía gritar de la emoción.

Nada más entrar al apartamento de la actriz la mujer se sacó sus zapatos de tacón y luego sin ningún pudor el vestido por sobre su cabeza tirándolo sobre su espalda quedando tan solo en una diminuta tanga negra y la miró expectante, ella sintió que su garganta se le secaba, porque incluso con el departamento a oscuras iluminado tan sólo por las luces de la acera que se filtraban por los ventanales podía ver con toda claridad los pechos perfectos y los pezones erectos que casi gritaban ser tocados.

Tomó una bocanada de aire sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo intimidada.

"Cuando tenía tu edad también me pasaba lo mismo", se burló Rachel con una sonrisa en sus sensuales labios.

Esa burla fue suficiente para salir de su trance y sacarse su chaqueta rápidamente arrojándola al suelo seguida por su suéter, notó como la morena se pasaba la lengua por sus labios mirando directamente a sus pechos y juntaba sus piernas tratando seguramente de crear fricción.

Ella sonrió satisfecha de sí misma al ver como la actriz se empezaba a acercar de a poco casi hipnotizada por su cuerpo, una vez que la morena estuvo frente a ella alzó una de sus manos enroscándola en su cuello atrayéndola por un beso y luego la misma mano que estaba en su cuello empezó a bajar por su clavícula, pasando por el valle que hacían sus pechos y terminaban en sus abdominales dándole una caricia superficial.

"Abdominales…", apreció Rachel mirándola sugestivamente.

Sin apartar la mano que estaba en sus abdominales la morena repartió besos por su clavícula hasta su cuello, produciendo que su respiración empezara a hacerse superficial, podía sentir la lengua de la mujer burlándose de ella en todo momento, pero lo que le hizo escapar un alto gemido de placer fue cuando de forma inesperada Rachel tomo un pezón entre sus labios y lo mordió lo suficiente para causar dolor y una ola de excitación que se expandió hasta llegar directo a su centro.

Pero no termino allí.

La morena se hinco sobre sus rodillas y empezó a besar y morder apasionadamente sus abdominales y ella se podía sentir ya casi perdiendo el control, su clítoris le rogaba por atención y sus bragas estaban empapadas a más no poder.

Lanzó un gemido de protesta cuando la morena se alzo en sus pies nuevamente y se alejaba de ella con una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

"Quítatelos", demandó la actriz mirando a sus jeans oscuros y luego directo a sus ojos avellana.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, en menos de cinco segundos sus zapatos estaban tirados por algún lugar del departamento de Rachel y sus jeans en el suelo.

"Vamos", habló la morena con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su cuarto.

La mujer la sentó a la orilla de la cama King size y con rapidez alcanzo un par de toallitas desinfectantes de la mesita de noche y le lanzó una, ella de manera rápida limpió sus manos y esperó pacientemente a que Rachel hiciera lo mismo.

Gimió en acuerdo cuando la morena se sentó en ella a ahorcajadas y tomaba sus labios sorpresivamente, ella respondió gustosa pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de la actriz y luego cuando ya estaban al mismo ritmo la mordió juguetonamente haciendo que la morena riera y así llevar sus labios al cuello que hace bastante rato tenía ganas de morder.

Rachel gimió al sentir sus dientes mordiendo superficialmente su piel, ella pasó su lengua para contrarrestar el dolor de la mordida, aprovechando que la morena estaba distraída por su boca en su cuello empezó a ocupar sus manos acariciando un par de veces los muslos bronceados y luego cuando ya no se pudo aguantar más las ganas llevó sus manos al culo que la estaba volviendo loca y apretó lo suficiente para hacer que Rachel la dejara en su espalda y se sentara en su estomago donde podía sentir en contra de sus abdominales lo empapada que estaba la mujer.

Las manos de la actriz tomaron cada uno de sus pechos masajeándolos y apretándolos haciéndola gemir de placer y levantar sus caderas inútilmente porque Rachel ya tenía sus manos ocupadas y su boca sobre la suya.

Ya casi desesperada por buscar algo de fricción e inundada por el olor maravilloso que tenia Rachel les dio la vuelta sorprendiendo a la morena que ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo y sonreía mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Yo quiero estar arriba", exigió la actriz dándole un beso pequeño.

Ella rio entretenida, nunca dejaba que nadie la dominara y Rachel Berry no iba a ser la excepción.

"Te estabas demorando mucho y yo estoy caliente como el infierno", puntualizó sus palabras tomando uno de los pezones erectos que se habían estado burlando hace bastante tiempo de ella entre sus dientes y lo mordió haciendo que Rachel gimiera y la agarrara de su cabello fuertemente manteniéndola por un buen rato haciendo lo mismo con sus dos pechos.

"Aún quiero estar arriba", murmuró la morena contra sus labios cuando había dejado sus pechos necesitando un beso de la mujer.

Antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa la actriz les había dado la vuelta quedando sentada cómodamente en sus abdominales e impidiéndole que dijera cualquier cosa había cubierto sus labios en un beso prometedor.

Sintió como la mujer se alzaba sobre sus manos y sus rodillas fuera de sus abdominales y uno de sus muslos se deslizaba entre sus piernas, ella gimió a gusto cuando la morena llevó su rodilla a su clítoris y por fin pudo conseguir algo de fricción, Rachel perdió sus manos por sus costados repartiendo pequeñas caricias mientras su boca había vuelto a su cuello empezando a hacer nuevamente un camino descendente por el valle de sus pechos, en donde esta vez se detuvo a jugar con sus pezones, la morena se ocupaba de uno con sus dedos y del otro con su lengua y dientes, volviéndola loca cuando los soplaba después de haberlos mordido, estuvo haciendo lo mismo por unos excelentes minutos cuando se separó y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a sus abdominales en donde la vio sonreír y sacar la lengua para lamerlos hasta que se cansó y ella empezó a rogar para que hiciera algo con su clítoris que ya estaba a más no poder de listo.

Fue un alivio inmenso cuando Rachel se deshizo de su tanga y empezó a acariciarle sus muslos llegando hasta sus labios hinchados en donde se burlaba pasando sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris y sólo empujaba sus dedos a un centímetro de profundidad en su entrada.

"Por Favor", rogó ya no aguantando más.

Rachel sonrió sacando la mano de su entrada y tomando sus dos muslos la miró por unos segundos.

"¿Estás Limpia?", inquirió la morena.

"Sí… ¿Por qu…"

No alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando vio sorprendida que la actriz se inclinaba hacia el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro y ahí casi como si de una caricia fantasma se tratara podía sentir al fin la punta de una lengua en su clítoris haciéndola gemir y retorcerse por la sensación inmensa de placer, era como si pudiera sentirla en todo su cuerpo.

Jamás había dejado que nadie le hiciera oral en todos sus años sexualmente activa, pero joder que se sentía bien, casi inhumano, no tenía idea de lo que Rachel estaba haciendo pero no quería que por nada del mundo parara, por eso llevó sus dos manos a la cabellera de la morena para mantenerla en su lugar y tener algo a qué sujetarse.

Estaba en una ola de placer tan grande que gritó cuando la morena empujó un dedo dentro de ella y empezó a moverse de forma lenta y juró que ahí mismo perdió el rumbo de todo, pudo sentir casi como en un trance cuando los labios de la mujer tomaron su clítoris con fuerza mientras su lengua lo masajeaba rápidamente y sus dientes agregaban más presión justo cuando insertaba un dedo más dentro de ella y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que un orgasmo inmenso la golpeara y se expandiera por todo su cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse y dejarla con pequeños cosquilleos de placer y en una nube de armonía.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a Rachel alejarse de su centro y acariciarle las piernas de manera tranquilizadora mientras ella trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y regular sus respiraciones, la morena le sonreía pasándose la lengua por sobre sus labios para sacarse los restos de ella.

"¿Cómo…", tomó una respiración profunda al encontrarse todavía algo perjudicada, "… cómo haces eso?", inquirió aturdida, aún podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en su clítoris.

"No es la gran cosa, pero cuando te lo hacen por primera vez y la persona tiene talento lo disfrutas el doble"

"¿Cómo supiste que era la primera vez de esa manera?"

Rachel sonrió inclinándose para besarla suavemente pudiendo degustar a la vez el sabor de sí misma en los labios de la actriz.

"Años de experiencia… por algo te dije que quería estar arriba", murmuró la mujer en contra de su boca.

Ella les dio la vuelta empezando a repartir besos por el cuello de la actriz mientras sus manos se perdían por el cuerpo perfecto.

"Bueno… quizás a mi me falten años de experiencia pero soy una estudiante rápida", susurró mirando a la morena mientras sus manos se perdían por entre medio de muslos bronceados.

"¿En serio?", dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Sí…"

"Demuéstralo", la desafió la morena agarrándola a dos manos del cuello y llevándola a un apasionado beso.

Se lo demostró por todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

><p>Sintió que el sol le pegaba directo en la cara y ahí fue cuando se despertó dándose cuenta que no estaba en su cama, las sabanas que la tapaban eran de color rojo oscuro y eran mucho más suaves que las suyas, la habitación en donde se encontraba era inmensa, hecha de madera barnizada que estaba super bien cuidada, los muebles se notaban de diseño y eran todos rojos, blancos o negros, pero lo mejor era un ventanal gigante con una bonita vista de la ciudad de New York, las persianas estaban entreabiertas así que encontró seguro poder levantarse sin que nadie estuviera viéndola desde los edificios vecinos.<p>

Se deslizo fuera de la cama no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la hermosa mujer a su lado que dormía sobre su pecho abrazada a una almohada dejando su espalda al descubierto para que pudiera apreciarla, se sorprendió tanto por lo maravillosa que lucía la piel bronceada que sintió hasta el impulso de pasar la punta de sus dedos por sobre la piel de la actriz.

Y así lo hizo convencida de que esa sería la primera y la última vez que vería a Rachel Berry en toda su gloria.

Con una mirada por sobre la cama tomó sus bragas al ubicarlas a los pies de la cama y rápido sintiendo el típico frio de la mañana se apresuró en salir de la habitación a buscar los restos de su ropa que estaban repartidas por todo el apartamento de la actriz.

Se vistió aprovechando de mirar la decoración del apartamento de Rachel que era igual al de su habitación, con el piso y las paredes de madera barnizada menos los rincones que eran pilares de ladrillo, pero los muebles igual no salían del rojo, negro y blanco, la cocina era abierta y gigante, tenía una bonita barra para el desayuno y todos los utensilios de cocina que podía imaginar.

Todo el ambiente era hermoso.

Estaba agachada terminando de amarrar sus zapatos cuando un carraspeo la hizo levantar la vista hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de la actriz, y ahí mismo recostada en contra de la pared en un albornoz blanco estaba Rachel Berry con su cabello desordenado pero todavía hermosa mirándola con las cejas arqueadas en pregunta y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?", habló Rachel con la voz aún ronca del sueño.

Ella sonrió levantándose en toda su estatura y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a la morena, donde aprovecho de mirar a los orbes marrones profundos.

"Te iba a pasar a dar un beso de despedida"

"Iba a estar dormida"

"Créeme, el beso te iba a despertar", aseguró poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la mujer.

La morena sonrió mirándola por unos instantes antes de alejarse de su tacto y caminar a la cocina en donde busco un lápiz y una servilleta y se los dio a ella.

"Anoche estuvo genial y me encantaría repetirlo de nuevo en algún momento", declaró Rachel instándola a darle su número.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, anotó su teléfono con rapidez y se lo entregó a la morena sonriendo cuando Rachel rozó su mano con la suya dándole una mirada coqueta.

La vio caminar hasta el refrigerador en donde dejó la servilleta pegada con un imán y luego buscar algo en uno de los cajones de las repisas de la cocina del cual saco una cosita pequeña que se la lanzó a ella.

Era una goma de mascar de menta.

"Es para que nadie en el metro te quede mirando raro o ningún taxista te eche de su auto… el olor a cerveza dura toda la mañana", respondió la mujer a su pregunta silenciosa.

Ella sonrió.

Rachel se volvió a acercar a ella pasando sus manos por su cabello y luego la tomó del cuello haciendo que se incline y estar a su nivel de altura para un beso.

"Aliento de la mañana", advirtió rápido.

La morena rio plantándole un buen beso en los labios de todas maneras.

"A mí no me importa", murmuró la actriz contra sus labios antes de alejarse en forma definitiva.

"Bien, entonces… supongo que nos estamos viendo", se despidió empezando a alejarse a la puerta de entrada.

La morena le sonrió brillantemente a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le veía salir.

"Definitivamente", fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de que saliera del departamento.

Llegó a la deducción que si bien Rachel Berry no volvía a llamarla igual moriría feliz, había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida y aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas.

Santana iba llegar a llorar de la envidia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Al fin tuve tiempo para escribir, así que esto es para todos aquellos geniales lectores que estuviesen esperando una actualización.

Haganme saber si aún están interesados en otro capítulo ;) me encuentro en una racha inmensa de inspiración para esta historia.

...

**Día 18: Porque Santana López es una Sabia y se le debería prestar atención más seguido.**

"Dale, acéptalo, yo sé que igual tiene que molestarte un poco… aunque sea un poquito. Ni siquiera tú te puedes no molestar", se burló Santana por centésima vez.

Tomó una respiración profunda incrementando el agarre que tenía en el lápiz que sostenía su mano mientras hacía un resumen para su próximo certamen de ginecología, no iba a caer en el juego de su mejor amiga, sabía que la chica no paraba de molestarla porque quería sacar una reacción de ella, por lo que tomó una respiración profunda y siguió escribiendo.

"Quiiiinn…", cantó la latina. Ella no levantó sus ojos de su cuaderno, "…vale, lo entiendo, hagámosle la ley del hielo a Santana… bien, supongo que yo tendré que hacer la conversación sola. Entonces, primera pregunta: ¿Qué se siente que te dejen colgada?..."

Suspiró cansada.

La parte inmadura de su cerebro no quería más que levantarse del suelo, ir hasta el sofá en donde estaba Santana y agarrarla a golpes por ser tan fastidiosa, pero su parte racional le decía que le ignorara, que se cansaría con el tiempo.

Además no era como si la hubiesen dejado colgada, eso era una mentira absurda.

"No me han dejado colgada, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?", habló no aguantando que Santana siguiera burlándose de ella.

La maldita chica llevaba más de una semana con la misma cosa.

"Discúlpame rubia pero para mí una promesa de te llamo más tarde expira a los tres días posteriores", ironizó la muchacha con una voz de sabelotodo.

"Es una mujer ocupada, tiene una vida y un montón de gente que debe andar ofreciéndosele en bandeja y…"

"Y obviamente escogió a _otra_ gente en vez de a ti"

"Que te jodan Santana"

"Bueno, la verdad es que a mí _sí_ me llaman para _joderme_"

Eso le había picado, le había picado tanto que sin pensarlo le lanzó su goma de borrar a la latina directo en la cara, la chica se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta de asombro, para luego ponerse en una pose amenazante, estaba más que segura que la otra muchacha esperaba que se le lanzara encima en busca de golpes.

No quería ser la que dé el primer paso por lo que no hizo más que inflar el pecho y sacar su mandíbula amenazadoramente.

Santana se mantuvo con una expresión estoica antes de que su rostro lentamente se fuera transformando en algo suave y una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

"¿Sabes qué?, Te voy a perdonar porque sé que toda esta agresividad no viene más que de tu orgullo herido y tú corazón despechado", murmuró la chica con sus ojos oscuros brillando en entretención.

Santana estaba teniendo la risa de su vida a costa de ella.

"No tengo mi orgullo herido y mucho menos mi corazón despechado", salió a la defensiva de sus labios nada más su mejor amiga terminara de hablar.

"Oye, está bien, en serio, cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar lo estaría. Es Rachel Berry, Quinn", le consoló la chica enviándole una mirada simpática.

Estaba reconsiderando darle un golpe.

"Nunca esperé que me llamara de vuelta, estoy más que feliz y conforme con la noche que pasamos juntas"

No estaba mintiendo con eso, bueno, quizás hubiese estado mucho más feliz si Rachel Berry la hubiera llamado de vuelta, pero no se quejaba, había tenido la noche de su vida con la actriz, fue caliente, sexy, educativa y una experiencia que jamás en toda su vida olvidaría, no tenía nada de que lamentarse, nunca había esperado que Rachel le llamara de vuelta.

Bien, quizás una parte de ella todavía esperaba que dos semanas más tarde la mujer la llamara, pero nunca jamás lo aceptaría ante Santana.

"Eso es lo que dices tú"

Ya cansada de las burlas de la chica se puso de pie dejando su lápiz sobre su cuaderno que descansaba en su mesa de centro y dándole una mirada molesta a su amiga se marchó a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer.

Llevaban todo el día estudiando y su estómago se quejaba en molestia.

Buscó rápido una base de pizza para dos personas y la adornó con jamón, rodajas de tomates, mucho queso, trocitos de tocino y un montón de especias. Llevaba días con ganas de comer pizza y el día estaba apto para hacerlo, era una tarde lluviosa, aburrida y llena de estudio.

"No le pusiste cebollas, ¿verdad?", preguntó Santana haciendo una mueca de disgusto al aparecer en la barra del desayuno.

"¿Y quién dijo que te iba a convidar?", le molestó mordiéndose los labios para no sonreír ante la mirada grave que le dio la chica.

"Oye, no te atreverías", la retó la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos.

"Pruébame", soltó de vuelta con una sonrisa mientras ponía la pizza en su pequeño horno eléctrico.

Tan sólo quince minutos y su estómago estaría contento.

"Vale, acepto que quizás te moleste demasiado con lo de Rachel, así que me disculpo", murmuró la latina con un mohín en su rostro. Se notaba que le dolía en su orgullo.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír, sabía que la muchacha se estaba disculpando únicamente porque quería llenar su estómago insaciable y era demasiado floja para prepararse algo de comer por ella misma. No era como si fuera a cumplir su amenaza de todas maneras, Santana debería saber mejor que jamás la dejaría mirando mientras ella llenaba su estómago.

Aunque molestarla un poco más no le haría daño a nadie.

"Me has molestado durante semanas…", le recordó tratando de ponerse seria.

La latina se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos en concentración, parecía que su mente estaba maquinando algo a toda marcha.

"Sí, bueno, tú deberías saber que no digo las cosas en serio", habló la chica encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Si no te conociera tan bien diría que has estado molestándome únicamente para sacarme algo de información y así tener algo más para agregar a tu colección morbosa de Rachel Berry"

Su amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza aparecía en sus mejillas esparciéndose rápidamente por el resto de su rostro.

"¡No puedo creer que te hayas metido a ver eso, es personal!", se defendió la muchacha.

"No es personal si lo tienes sobre el velador al lado de tu cama, tu habitación es como recinto público, Santana", atacó ella encogiéndose de hombros tímidamente.

No era como si fuera mentira, la latina había llevado a un número considerable de mujeres a su habitación.

Y ella de vez en cuando tenía que meterse al desastre que la chica llamaba cuarto a rescatar los resúmenes que la muchacha le robaba o sus libros y alguna que otra cosa que su amiga tomaba _prestado_ sin avisarle.

"Como sea, no cambies de tema, estamos hablando de ti y de que no me has contado nada porque estuviste pésima en la cama esa noche y por eso Rachel Berry no quiere ver tu culo de nuevo", replicó Santana con una sonrisita molesta.

No le gustaba dar más detalles de la cuenta, lo encontraba una falta de respeto para las mujeres que se acostaran con ella, estar hablando de cosas intimas aunque hayan pasado con prácticamente desconocidas con su mejor amiga era un gran; NO.

"En el fondo de toda tu envidia estoy segura que ni tú crees eso", habló cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho con una mirada realizada.

Santana entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza.

"Algo me dice que esa noche apestaste, Quinn. Es la única razón para que no te llame de vuelta", murmuró la latina encogiéndose de hombros haciéndose la inocente.

Quizás darle un poco de detalles tampoco estaría tan mal, ella tenía orgullo después de todo, un orgullo que se hería con facilidad.

"Lo único que te voy a decir y sólo porque me das lástima con todos tus intentos patéticos, es que la mujer tiene experiencia de sobra y una lengua que hace jodidas maravillas", confesó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Los ojos de su mejor amiga se abrieron en realización y sus labios formaron una O perfecta.

"¡Perra…! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo!", se negó la muchacha sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado maniáticamente, "Mi Rachel Berry no haría eso contigo…"

Ella se encogió de hombros humildemente sin sacar su sonrisa satisfecha.

"Oye, tú eras la que quería saber"

Vio como la latina levantaba sus maniáticos ojos oscuros hacia los de ella mientras tomaba una pose defensiva preparándose seguramente para darle los insultos de su vida, aunque la chica no alcanzó a decir nada porque nada más abrir la boca el timbre de la puerta sonó ruidosamente provocando que ambas hicieran una mueca molesta y se quedaran mirando pensando probablemente lo mismo.

Ya llevaban meses recordándose la una a la otra que tenían que cambiar la maldita cosa, el timbre en serio sonaba super horrible.

Viendo que la otra chica no parecía moverse demasiado molesta por su intercambio de palabras anteriores se apresuró en llegar a abrir a la puerta.

Un apuesto muchacho rubio la miraba sonriente, vestía un esmoquin negro con una pajarita turquesa que hacía juego con sus ojos azules, el chico parecía estar nervioso, en sus manos sostenía tres libros gruesos los cuales sus largos dedos apretaban continuamente mostrando sus nervios.

Ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

"Hola Quinn", saludó el muchacho con una voz suave.

"¿Cómo estás Sam?", pidió ella tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Sam Evans miró a su alrededor seguramente buscando que su mejor amiga no estuviera cerca para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa antes de mirarla a ella con una sonrisa aún nerviosa pero más a gusto.

Santana parecía tener un gusto super desarrollado a la hora de molestar al único amigo hombre que poseía.

"Bien, hoy mi turno en la biblioteca terminó temprano así que aproveche de traerte los libros que me pediste el otro día pero que no estaban disponibles", explicó el muchacho ofreciéndole los libros.

Ella soltó un grito de emoción antes de abordarlo en un abrazo enorme que hizo tambalear levemente al muchacho.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla en todo momento sin esperar nada a cambio. Desde que lo había conocido hace tres años mientras él atendía en la biblioteca de la facultad de medicina Sam Evans no había dejado de sorprenderla con su amabilidad y su ternura. Era el amigo perfecto, incluso si Santana decía que lo hacía esperando meterse en sus pantalones.

Ella realmente creía que el chico era gay y con el tiempo llegaría a la realización, si bien el muchacho parecía tener un leve e infantil enamoramiento en ella, creía fervientemente que Sam con el transcurso del tiempo se daría cuenta de lo que era obvio.

Observó como el chico levemente olía disimuladamente el aire lleno de un toque de orégano que desprendía la pizza cociéndose en el horno eléctrico y sonrió esperando que Santana no la odiara por invitarlo a cenar, la latina podía llegar a ser sumamente territorial cuando se trataba de comida, tanto que incluso daba miedo acercarse a ella cuando estaba comiendo.

"Vamos, yo creo que la pizza está lista. Hice una de esas con base", invitó empezando a caminar a la cocina pasando a dejar a la vez los libros que Sam le había traído en su pequeña mesa de centro.

"No es necesario, Quinn…", la voz de su amigo le hizo darse la vuelta. El muchacho no se había movido de la entrada.

"Está bien, en serio. Santana hoy se levantó simpática", mintió descaradamente.

Sam pareció inseguro, pero de todas maneras la siguió a la cocina en donde Santana frunció el ceño molesta al verlos entrar, ella le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse al pequeño horno.

"Pero si no es otro que labios de…"

"Santana", advirtió ella mientras sacaba la pizza y empezaba a partirla en varias porciones.

"¿Cómo estás Santana?", escuchó hablar al muchacho.

"Peor que antes ahora que veo tu cara", respondió la latina sin preámbulos.

Ella le dio una mirada de disculpa al chico, Sam se encogió de hombros como siempre lo hacía, al parecer había comprendido que no era nada personal el que Santana fastidiara a toda la gente que pudiera.

No demoró en llevar la pizza a la barra de la cocina tampoco en servir las bebidas, si mantenía la boca de Santana ocupada la cena sería una maravilla.

No se equivoco en su pensamiento, nada más la latina tener un primer bocado de comida en su boca se sumergió en su propio mundo mientras ella y Sam compartían una agradable conversación. El chico estudiaba enfermería por lo que era fácil hallar un tema en común entre ambos, además con Sam siempre era fácil conversar de cualquier cosa, incluso de uno que otro problema, el muchacho daba buenos consejos y a diferencia de otros hombres de verdad parecía escuchar lo que hablaba y comprenderlo.

Un sonoro eructo los hizo a ambos parar su conversación y mirar asqueados a la latina que se sobaba su estómago con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Tienes que ser tan…", soltó un suspiro al no encontrar palabras para describirla, "…tan molesta y desagradable para tus cosas?"

"Estoy en mi casa y en confianza, ¿Cierto Sammy?", se burló Santana ignorando la incomodidad del resto.

De todas maneras Sam asintió con entusiasmo.

Su mejor amiga le sonrió con suficiencia, si a Sam no le molestaba no había razón para criticarle nada.

"Entonces Sammy…", empezó Santana recorriendo al chico con sus ojos oscuros, "¿Por qué el trajecito?", preguntó curiosa.

Ella realmente no creía que tuvieran que inmiscuirse en como andaba vestido el chico, pero la latina se veía sinceramente curiosa y si tenía que admitirlo ella también lo estaba, quizás Sam al fin se había decidido a dejar de escribir fanfic's de Avatar e invitar a una chica a una cita.

Sonrió emocionada ante el pensamiento.

"Uhm… hoy es el evento de recaudación de la universidad… m-mi amiga Kelsey estaba encargada de las invitaciones y me dio una como pago por un trabajo que le hice el mes pasado", explicó Sam con grandes ojos azules mirando a Santana expectante.

La chica no hizo más que levantar una ceja incrédula.

"¿Aceptaste una invitación a una recaudación de fondos en forma de pago?", inquirió la latina anonadada.

Ella como que pensaba lo mismo, en serio, a su amigo le hacía falta despabilarse un poco.

"Sí…b-bueno…dijeron que este año iba a estar buena. Invitados especiales, comida gourmet y además siempre es bueno tener un momento para conversar con los profesores por si acaso…los contactos y todo eso…", declaró el muchacho rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Vale, quizás Sam no era tan tonto después de todo, el chico pensaba en su futuro, lo que decía tenía sentido.

"Comida gourmet, invitados especiales…hartas mujeres buenas aburridas hasta más no poder", habló Santana poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en sus labios, "Quinn, ponte un vestido, nos vamos a acompañar a nuestro amigo Sammy", demandó la latina entusiasmada juntando sus palmas ansiosamente.

"Santana no… en serio, hoy no. Tengo que estudiar y…"

"Llevas estudiando semanas, Quinn. Te sabes la materia prácticamente de memoria"

"Nunca está demás estudiar un poco más… además la invitación de Sam es para uno, ¿cierto Sam?", pidió suplicante mirando al chico.

"Las invitaciones a estas cosas jamás son para uno, ¿cierto Sammy?", soltó la otra muchacha observando al chico con una mirada de advertencia.

El muchacho intercambio miradas nerviosas entre ella y una latina haciéndole muecas amenazantes, después de lo que parecieron minutos el rubio le envió una mirada de disculpa antes de mirar a Santana con una sonrisa falsa.

"Santana tiene razón, mi invitación vale por dos"

Pequeño cobarde.

"¡Excelente! ¡Donde entran dos entran tres! ¡Ponte el vestido negro Quinn, nos vamos en veinte!", gritó la emocionada latina desapareciendo en su cuarto.

"Lo siento, Quinn. Pero Santana es… es…"

"Lo sé…", le calmó con una sonrisa.

"Pero podemos salirnos temprano, estar unas dos horas y dejar a Santana con quien sea que encuentre hoy", prometió su amigo.

"Suena como un plan", murmuró en acuerdo antes de levantarse e irse directo a su cuarto a prepararse.

Quizás ir a la maldita recaudación iba a ser una buena dedición, tal vez le faltaba algo de brillo a su vida, le iba a servir para quizás conocer a alguien, tener una buena noche y recuperar su orgullo herido, porque su orgullo lo aceptara o no estaba herido.

Que la hermosa actriz no la volviera a llamar le había desanimado un poco.

Y además Santana tenía razón, llevaba estudiando semanas, su resumen podía esperar hasta mañana y su cerebro se lo agradecería a la larga, porque ella sinceramente no quería llegar al punto de volverse loca estudiando.

Había conocido personas que en serio se volvían locas tanto leer textos de estudio, su profesor de psiquiatría los había llevado a un psiquiátrico que tenía tres de estas personas y uno de ellos había sido estudiante de medicina.

Ella no quería quedar loca, tenía que cuidarse un poco.

Estaba terminando de ponerse su abrigo azul oscuro cuando una latina ansiosa entró en su habitación con una sonrisa cegadora en sus labios mirándola de pies a cabeza.

"Te ves bien rubia, no tan bien como yo… pero yo soy super sexy, así que no importa", la elogió su mejor amiga.

Ella sonrió con un suspiro conforme, Santana se veía bien, su amiga era super atractiva, pero la chica en serio necesitaba nivelar sus niveles de arrogancia.

"¿Están listas?", llegó la voz de Sam desde atrás de la latina.

El muchacho hizo una doble toma mirándolas con la boca abierta, su mirada persistente en las piernas de Santana y luego en los pechos de la otra muchacha antes de volver a las piernas y quedarse ahí hasta que la latina carraspeara molestamente hasta que el chico la mirara como un siervo encandilado por los faros.

Sam realmente necesitaba dejar de fijarse en chicas que jamás podría conseguir.

"¿Nos vamos?", pidió tratando de evitar cualquier conflicto.

El rubio asintió rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y liderar el camino, mientras Santana sonreía juguetonamente seguramente pensando en una manera de burlarse del pobre chico.

Resultó que esa noche estaban de suerte y Sam andaba con su viejo Volkswagen escarabajo restándoles el estresante trabajo de encontrar un taxi vacio, Santana había estado tan feliz por ese hecho que no hizo más que encender la radio y cantar por todo lo que duraba el camino, Sam estaba tan contento de que no estuviera burlándose de sus labios que armonizaba cantando junto a la latina y ella había encontrado todo tan divertido que no pudo evitar ponerse a cantar en los coros.

El camino se pasó rápido.

La recaudación de fondos se hizo en un salón de actos de la facultad de derecho, debido a que los idiotas de los abogados siempre tenían lo más lujoso para ellos, Santana había estado tan cabreada por la injusticia y la desnivelación entre las facultades que nada más estar dentro de la recaudación había empezado a beberse todo lo que pudiera conseguir gratis alegando que la comida le pertenecía al pueblo y que estaba cansada de sufrir de injusticias.

Ella se guardó el recordarle que sus padres eran médicos y que las bebidas alcohólicas no pertenecían a lo que podía catalogarse como comida.

En cambio escuchó a Sam, mientras éste emocionado le hablaba de la tal Kelsey que anteriormente había nombrado.

Bueno, quizás el chico no era totalmente gay, pero eso no quería decir que no lo fuera, ósea, las señales estaban _ahí_.

"… y cada vez que quiero invitarla a salir me pongo a tartamudear y al final tengo que ponerme a reír para no seguir haciendo el ridículo", terminó el rubio con un suspiro frustrado.

Vale, cuando se trataba de citas e invitar a la gente a salir ella no era la persona más adecuada para ir en busca de ayuda, ella jamás había invitado a salir a alguien y no creía que algún día llegara a tal cosa, pero su amigo se veía tan desesperado que quería ayudarlo.

"¿Sabes por qué te pasan esas cosas?", llegó la voz de Santana apareciendo al lado de ambos.

"No… realmente no, a veces pienso que soy demasiado tímido y otras que quizás la chica no es la adecuada"

Observó a la latina mirar al muchacho por largo rato y ella sabía en ese instante que entrarían en uno de los largos discursos de auto ayuda al estilo López.

"Esas cosas te pasan porque eres virgen, has esperado por mucho tiempo y ahora las mujeres en vez de entusiasmarte y verlas como un reto te dan miedo, no puedes dejar de pensar que quizás ésta será la chica que al fin te va a follar de una vez por todas y tú vas a apestar, no vas a durar ni por dos minutos antes de venirte… Mira, nadie te dice que tu decisión de esperar sea mala, aunque yo la encuentre ridícula… pero como sea, mi consejo es que la próxima vez que quieras invitarla a salir te des una buena paja antes de hablarle y vas a ver lo relajado que te vas a sentir", explicó la chica rápidamente y ante la miradas incrédulas de Sam y ella misma su amiga decidió hacer su lógica más clara, "Escucha Sammy, todo lo que piensan los hombres pasa por su entrepierna, así que créeme, lo que tú tienes es algo psicológico de todos los años que llevas acumulándote… en serio créeme… voy a ser medico algún día", y con eso la muchacha termino sonriéndoles a ambos y sirviéndose una copa más de champagne.

Sam tenía una mirada de espanto, por lo que totalmente entendió cuando el muchacho no hizo más que asentir a medias y desaparecer murmurando que iría a ver si encontraba a la tal Kelsey.

Si Santana le hubiera dado un discurso así, ella también hubiese querido desaparecer.

"A veces eres demasiado cruda, San"

"No, soy sincera, algo que hoy en día a la gente le molesta"

"Bien… lo sincera te hace sonar perra"

"Y a ti lo comprensiva y sensible te hace sonar estúpida"

"Perra…"

"Idiota…"

Estaba a punto de defenderse cuando se dio cuenta que no podría porque el ambiente había cambiado, las luces eran más bajas, el bullicio de la gente hablando se había calmado y casi todos se encontraban mirando hacía un pequeño escenario donde un rechoncho hombre se encontraba hablando de lo maravilloso que era tenerlos a todos esa noche para poder disfrutar de la fantástica velada y la hermosa voz de Rachel Berry; una de sus mejores profesores en la universidad.

Y ahí mismo casi, casi se ahogó con la champagne barata que estaba tratando de hacerse bajar por la garganta.

Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry se encontraba a un par de metros de ella.

Ni siquiera podía prestar atención a lo que Santana estaba susurrándole porque toda su atención se quedó en el pequeño escenario con un piano negro y la maravillosa vista de Rachel Berry al centro del escenario sonriéndole a todo el mundo mientras hablaba de la canción que cantaría y de lo mucho que esperaba que lo disfrutaran rematando sus palabras con una sonrisa cegadora y luego, luego vino su voz, y ahí mismo se sintió como transportada a otro universo, allí pudo entender la extraña y rara obsesión de Santana con la actriz, cualquier ser humano con un corazón podría enamorarse de esa voz maravilla.

Y ella era un ser humano y tenía un corazón, así que no era inmune.

Además Rachel no hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, cantaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa que a ella la había atrapado desde el primer momento y miraba a todos con esos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones haciendo que a más de una persona le tiriten las rodillas o sienta mariposas en el estómago y ella siendo la humana frágil que era no podía sino recordar como la habían mirado esos mismos ojos semanas antes cuando la actriz había estado debajo de su cuerpo desnuda y sudorosa con sus manos enterradas en su cabello pidiéndole que le diera todo lo que tuviera, que por esa noche la hiciera suya y olvidar a todos los demás.

Sí, Rachel Berry era así de apasionada y maravillosa.

Por eso nadie podía culparla por tener una sonrisa de idiota colgada en su rostro incluso cuando la canción ya había terminado y habían pasado cinco minutos sino más.

"Si pudiera sacarte una foto con la cara de idiota que tienes en este momento para después poder chantajearte, te juro que lo haría", habló Santana con una sonrisa emocionada.

Sabía que la sonrisa emocionada en la cara de su amiga era porque la latina estaba contenta por ella.

Había pasado día tras día esperando que su teléfono sonara con nuevas buenas de Rachel Berry, quizás se lo había tomado con calma y racionalidad pensando en que la actriz realmente no la volvería a llamar, pero muy en lo profundo siempre estaba presente una pequeña chispa de esperanza que no se apagaría con nada.

Y hoy, hoy estaba simplemente contenta de haber podido verla en persona brillar como la estrella que era, se conformaba con eso.

Era así de humilde.

"Bien, yo creo que ya es hora de nos vayamos yendo, San. Llevamos dos horas aquí y definitivamente ya no encontraste a nadie. Nuestra noche ya está más que lista", sugirió con una sonrisa depositando su ahora vacía copa de champagne en una de las mesas.

Santana la miró con amplios ojos oscuros en incredulidad.

"¿Me estás jodiendo, Quinn?", pidió la latina en serio, "Está aquí, _ella_ está _aquí_", puntualizó su amiga haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice hacia el suelo.

"Sí, está aquí y probablemente con alguien, mujeres como ella no están solas. Además, tú misma lo dijiste; lo que tuve con ella era _una_ oportunidad en la vida"

"¿Y por qué mierda te ves tan feliz entonces?", pidió la chica perdiendo los estribos al ver que su sonrisa no desparecía.

"Porque la escuche cantar. Ahora vamos, San… en serio, quiero ser capaz de encontrar un taxi desocupado porque Sam parece haber encontrado a su chica y no va a volver", murmuró recordando al rubio y que éste no había vuelto.

Pero no importaba, ni siquiera eso le molestaba, había escuchado cantar a Rachel Berry y se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, después podría llamar a Sam para insultarlo por ser tan idiota y dejarlas a la buena de Dios en una noche de semana tratando de conseguir un taxi en su cuidad de mierda que nunca tenía taxi's disponibles cuando se necesitaba uno.

Sin importarle el mohín en el rostro de Santana se puso a caminar sólo para ser detenida por un agarre de muerte al lado derecho de su vestido.

"Tú también eres _una_ oportunidad en la vida, idiota", confesó la latina con su ceño fruncido soltando su vestido y después agarrando una copa de un liquido café oscuro y llevárselo a los labios ignorando la mirada de interrogación que le estaban dando, "…o eso he escuchado, qué sé yo", susurró su amiga encogiéndose de hombros y mirando alrededor de la gente.

Ella se encontró sonriendo ampliamente, Santana muy a su manera le estaba dando ánimos e intuyéndole confianza para que se atreviera a ir a donde sea que estuviera Rachel y le demostrara que ella era una de esas personas que en verdad valía la pena volver a llamar.

Lamentablemente su confianza no daba para tanto.

Y necesitaba un baño urgente Santana y su agarre de muerte habían hecho que su brasier se empezara a sentir super suelto.

"Es super dulce de tú parte darme ánimos, pero nos estamos yendo una vez que termine de arreglar algo", informó haciendo un gesto hacia su vestido mientras salía corriendo al baño más cercano.

Tal como lo sospechaba el brasier que venía con el mismo vestido se le había desabrochado dejándola con una vista más que visible de la mitad de sus pechos, gracias a Dios la cosa era fácil de abrochar y en un par de minutos de intentos y varios improperios sus pechos estuvieron seguros de nuevo, años de reuniones sociales con sus padres y muchos vestidos la tenían más que preparada para hacerse valer por sí misma en ocasiones problemáticas.

Pero nada la había preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con Rachel Berry y su sonrisa cegadora nada más abrir la puerta.

"¡Quinn!", saludó la morena con una sonrisa afectuosa colgándosele del cuello en un abrazó apretado.

Ella respondió con el mismo entusiasmo sonriendo como una idiota y abrazándola fuerte nada más salir del shock inicial.

Rachel la recordaba.

Rachel le había sonreído.

Rachel le estaba diciendo lo hermosa que se veía al oído con esa voz maravillosa.

Rachel estaba abrazada a su cuerpo.

Rachel olía espectacular.

Rachel se veía contenta de verla.

"Rachel…", susurró embobada cuando la morena se había separado de su cuerpo pero no queriendo perder el contacto había tomado sus manos en las suyas y le seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

Justo cuando la actriz estaba entreabriendo sus labios para decirle algo la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Santana López trayendo una sonrisa a sabiendas, la muchacha hizo todo un show de lavarse las manos y reajustarse el maquillaje mientras ella y Rachel la miraban impacientes sin soltarse de las manos, los dedos pulgares de la morena acariciando l dorso de sus manos.

"La encontraste", fue lo primero que dijo la latina mirando a Rachel mientras hacia un gesto hacia ella.

Lo perdida que estaba se le debe de haber notado en la cara porque la morena apretó sus manos sonriéndole suavemente cuando sus ojos avellana se posaron en los marrones.

"Si no hubiese sido por Santana que me fue a invitar a un trago ni siquiera hubiera sabido que estabas aquí", contó Rachel entusiasmada y ante la mirada ofendida de Santana se apresuró en cambiar su oración, "…ósea, no me habría dado cuenta que _estaban_ aquí, es un gusto verte de nuevo, San", aclaró la actriz sonriéndole a la latina.

Tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vio que Santana López se estaba sonrojando como una colegiala.

Estaba segura que su mejor amiga estaría hablando por días de lo genial y sexy que sonaba _San _en la voz de Rachel Berry.

"Sí, bueno… es genial verte de nuevo Rachel, te ves super sexy a todo esto", elogió la otra muchacha recuperando la compostura al estilo López.

Ella no hizo más que sonreírle a su amiga le debía una grande a la chica.

"Tú también te ves estupenda, Santana", alagó la morena de vuelta.

Era oficial la latina no dormiría esa noche, si el rostro lleno de emociones de su mejor amiga decía algo, lo único que esperaba era que la muchacha no haya bebido lo suficiente como para largarse a llorar soltando a todo grito que sentía un montón de sentimientos indescriptibles.

No obstante Santana tomó todo como una campeona al tomar una respiración profunda y sonreír brillantemente a la actriz en agradecimiento.

"Bueno hay una dama esperándome", empezó la latina apuntando a la puerta, "Así que yo me voy yendo, pero espero verte pronto de nuevo, Rachel. Quinn, cuídate y llega sana y salva", se despidió la chica con una sonrisa caminando a la puerta.

Aunque la muchacha nada más tomar la manilla de la puerta se dio la vuelta mirando tímidamente a Rachel.

"¿Sí, Santana?", inquirió la mujer amablemente al darse cuenta que la chica obviamente quería algo de ella.

"Te importaría si te doy un abrazo, por si… ya sabes… uno nunca sabe"

Rachel rió con cariño soltando sus manos y caminando inmediatamente después hacia Santana con los brazos abiertos.

Compartieron un abrazo apretado y largo, con la latina sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"No hay nada mejor como el amor de los fans", soltó Rachel recostándose en contra de los lavados una vez Santana se había ido.

Ella se quedó a una distancia considerable de la actriz, si estaba más cerca no dudaría en hacer una tonta de sí misma y preguntarle si estaría bien besarla…por si…bueno…uno nunca sabía.

Eso le resultaba sólo a Santana López, no a ella.

"Sí, me imagino"

Rachel la observó largo rato con sus orbes marrones y una suave sonrisa en sus labios, era como si la estuviese estudiando.

"No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de encontrarme contigo, Quinn", reveló la morena echándole una mirada coqueta por debajo de sus pestañas y ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sin embargo por más que quisiera creerle estaba un poco dudosa, si había tenido tantas ganas de verla, ¿Por qué no había llamado?

"Ah… ¿en serio?", inquirió haciéndose la despistada y algo desinteresada.

Aunque no realmente pero la actriz no tenía por qué saber eso, había que mantener la fachada por sobre todo.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí", reafirmo Rachel rápidamente acercándose un poco más a ella.

"Uhm…genial, supongo"

La morena sonrió antes de acercarse hasta estar a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo y levantar una mano hasta su mejilla en donde puso una suave caricia haciéndola temblar un poco en sorpresa.

"¿Por qué no me crees?"

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Es este un acto de desinterés?", susurró la mujer muy, muy cerca de sus labios.

"No me llamaste", ahí estaba al fin afuera.

No había sido un problema decirlo, los labios de Rachel estaban tan cerca y el aliento de la actriz sobre su boca la estaba volviendo loca, sus neuronas apenas podían hacer sinapsis.

Y por fin ahí había llegado en un descuido un pequeño roce de labios, casi imperceptible si no fuera porque había podido sentir la sonrisa de Rachel en contra de su boca después del pequeño beso que le había dado.

"Estuve acordándome de ti todo este tiempo, Quinn. Pero no pude llamar porque la idiota que va a limpiar mi departamento tres veces por semana perdió tu número. Fui a Somewhere durante dos fines de semana seguidos pero tú no estabas por ninguna parte", explicó la actriz enterrando sus manos en su cabello en donde empezó a darle suaves masajes hasta llegar a su cuello que más que calmarla la estaban encendiendo.

Pero como fuera, Rachel no la llamó porque no quisiera volver a verla, la mujer había perdido su número y para tratar de encontrarla había ido a Somewhere dos fines de semana seguidos, decir que sentía halagada era poco, casi no le entraba en la cabeza que la hermosa actriz había tratado de encontrarla, que de verdad había querido llamarla.

De la nada misma el orgullo de Quinn Fabray había sido restaurado.

"Oh, bueno, estoy en tiempos de exámenes y ya debes saber cómo es de estresante", susurró sonriendo tontamente sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a sonrojarse.

Rachel le sonrió de vuelta alzándose un poco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, pero esta vez ella estaba preparada para pasar sus manos por sus caderas hasta su cintura y abrazarla contra su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de la actriz no importándole si iba demasiado rápido. Ella necesitaba un beso maldito. Necesitaba sentir como Rachel entreabría sus labios y la dejaba empujar su lengua juguetonamente contra la suya en un beso caluroso en donde aprovechó de moverse a la perfección en contra de la boca de la morena, algo le pedía besarla hasta que se le durmieran los labios.

Sus manos estaban a punto de apretar el culo espectacular de la actriz cuando la mujer se apartó de sus labios dándole un pequeño besito al momento que sacaba las manos de su cabello para agarrar sus propias manos y mantenerlas en sus caderas.

Ella trató de ir por otro beso pero la morena se movió con una sonrisa en su rostro dándole la mejilla a cambio.

"¿Por qué te…?"

"Dijiste que estabas en tiempo de ensayos", le cortó Rachel con pesar, como si realmente le costara atenerse de besarla y dejar a sus manos traviesas para que siguieran con lo que tenía pensado.

"Ya estudié, me sé prácticamente la materia de memoria", se apresuró en informar tratando de mover sus manos y besar a la morena nuevamente.

Pero la actriz no tenía nada de eso apretó sus manos en un agarre fuerte y apartó el rostro del suyo con una mirada seria pero abierta.

"En serio, Quinn, podemos dejar esto para el fin de semana. Esta vez vamos a grabar los números de cada una en el teléfono de la otra", prometió la mujer mirándola con una sonrisa y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Ella en serio se sabía la materia de memoria, mierda, era una de las mejores de su clase.

"Rachel, en serio, me la sé de memoria, soy una de las mejores de mi clase, te lo prometo", aseguró casi desesperada con ojos saltones.

La actriz la observó por un par de minutos y de a poco fue soltando sus manos dejando por fin que siguieran su camino hasta el culo que la volvía loca, también dejo que la besara y la apretara contra su cuerpo, era como si físicamente no pudiera parar de besarla y abrazarla y morder sus labios y encenderse cada vez más por la forma en que Rachel pasaba sus manos por su espalda y su cuello llegando hasta su cabello en donde probablemente dejaría un lio enredado, pero no le importaba por que los labios sabor a vainilla estaban sobre los suyos mientras otra lengua se movía contra la suya y ella se había dado cuenta que con una mano podía tocar el culo de Rachel y con la otra jugar con unos de sus pechos, haciendo que la actriz respirara cada vez más rápido hasta soltar pequeños gemiditos que hacían que sus bragas se mojaran cada vez más.

Y todo se estaba haciendo tan condenadamente caluroso y su mano que estaba en uno de los pechos de Rachel fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su muslo desnudo y se metía debajo del vestido corto que la mujer llevaba y ahí bromeaba sobre las bragas de la actriz hasta que un apretón que Rachel le dio a uno de sus pechos y el pequeño mordiscón en su labio inferior la convencieron para que sus dedos se sumerjan en las bragas de la morena hasta llegar a labios húmedos, tan húmedos que no pudo evitar la sonrisita de orgullo que le provocó una mordida un poco más fuerte que la anterior y abrir los ojos para mirar en forma de regaño a los orbes marrones que se encontraban cerrados.

Y ahí recordó que estaban en un baño.

No había manera maldita de que lo hicieran en un baño.

Rachel también pareció darse cuenta porque se separó de sus labios y miró atentamente a su alrededor y luego a ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas por todo el esfuerzo físico y quizás también porque ella aún tenía sus dedos casi enterrados en la morena.

Sacó su mano de vuelta enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

"Quizás deberíamos mover esto a mi departamento", sugirió Rachel con una sonrisa depositando un beso en sus labios.

"Definitivamente", acordó ansiosamente tomando la mano de la actriz y sacándolas rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus abrigos para empezar el viaje hasta el departamento de la morena.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el viaje en taxi hacia el departamento de la actriz no separaron sus labios ni quitaron sus manos de la otra y cuando llegaron al departamento, Quinn no dudo ni por un minuto antes de sacarse su vestido y empezar a desvestir a Rachel, la actriz se encontró sonriendo complacida de ver un lado más dominante de la rubia, si los besos que recibió Quinn fueron alguna indicación.<p>

No pararon de besarse en ningún maldito momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó lo primero que notó fue que estaba oscuro pero no tan oscuro como en su habitación cuando se despertaba pasada la media noche, suponía que eso se debía al tremendo ventanal que Rachel tenía en su cuarto que proyectaba luz por todo el lugar, podía ver casi todo a medias.<p>

Lo segundo que notó fue que la mitad del cuerpo desnudo de la actriz se encontraba sobre el suyo, la morena tenía un agarre de muerte sobre su estómago y su rostro enterrado en su cuello, la respiración caliente de la mujer golpeando suavemente la piel sensible de su mandíbula. Ella misma tenía su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de la morena en un medio abrazo, lo cual la hizo sonreír y fruncir el entrecejo confundida, la primera vez que habían dormido juntas no se había despertado abrazando a la morena.

¿Era algo malo?

Santana le había dicho una vez que jamás debía abrazar a un soporte de una noche.

Pero Rachel ya no era cosa de una noche, habían dormido más de una vez juntas, más bien múltiples, múltiples veces si se contaban todas las veces que lo habían hecho esa noche pensó sonriendo cuando su mente empezó a recordarle las horas anteriores.

No obstante por más que le gustara el calor del cuerpo de Rachel contra el suyo no quería tentar a su suerte por lo que de a poco empezó a removerse para irse yendo provocando que la morena gimiera en protesta y se abrazara más fuerte a ella haciéndola sonreír tontamente, sin embargo siguió tratando de desenvolverse de la actriz hasta que al fin con mucha paciencia y dedicación lo logró.

Estaba a punto de salir del todo de la cama cuando la mano de Rachel en su antebrazo la detuvo provocándole casi un ataque del susto.

"¿A dónde vas?", susurró la morena adormilada sin levantar su cabeza de la almohada ni abrir sus ojos.

Se veía tan linda, incluso con poca luz podía darse cuenta de ese hecho.

"A mi departamento", habló en voz baja acariciando la mejilla de la actriz que no estaba enterrada en la almohada.

Rachel abrió un solo ojo pero incluso así pudo ver la mirada desconcertada.

"No seas estúpida, Quinn, duérmete y mañana después del desayuno te vas", refunfuñó la morena tirándola por su brazo hasta que estuviera acostada nuevamente.

Rachel no tardo en reanudar su posición anterior y ella por supuesto la abrazó de vuelta apretándola contra su costado mientras sonreía contenta porque de verdad tenía demasiado sueño como para irse a su departamento.

Además Rachel había dicho que se fuera _después_ del desayuno.

Se volvió a dormir entre el calor del cuerpo de la actriz y pensando en que cuando se despertara Rachel Berry le haría el desayuno.

Santana de nuevo lloraría de la envidia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Traté de subir este captítulo lo más rápido posible :)

Me alegra saber que aún están interesados porque ideas siguen y siguen llegando.

Me gustaría saber si les gusta **Santana** lo suficiente como para intentar algo con ella, obviamente no le quitaría el protagonismo a Faberry, pero si la latina les gusta lo suficiente tengo algo pensado para ella, ya saben, para mostrar cómo funciona su cerebro loco.

De todas maneras me voy a escribir, vuelvo pronto :D

...

**Día 42: "Las amistades con beneficios _no_ existen"**

Suspiró con cansancio al darse cuenta que por más que pasara el paño húmedo con desinfectante en la alfombra del piso de su departamento ésta no parecía limpiarse ni librarse de una mancha oscura que desprendía un olor ranció a alcohol, parecía como si estuviera oliendo una lata de cerveza mezclada con vino dejada al sol por una semana entera.

Así de insoportable.

Quizás era porque había esperado tres días después de la fiesta masiva que había hecho Santana para limpiarla, pero nadie podía culparla, ella ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

Actividades que ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo y que la dejaban agotada.

Ya harta de limpiar la mugre de Santana, literalmente, se puso de pie y se dirigió directo a la habitación de la latina a obligarla a limpiar su mierda, estuviera la chica con quien estuviera, ya estaba cansada de estar limpiando cosas, es más, ella ni siquiera había estado en la maldita fiesta.

El cuarto de su mejor amiga estaba oscuro y el aire olía a sexo, tanto, que hizo una mueca repensando si seguir adelante con su plan de despertarla y obligarla a ordenar el departamento sería lo mejor.

Un ronquido placentero le hizo reafirmar su idea inicial.

Allí estaba Santana López durmiendo placenteramente en su ritual post coital con quién quiera que fuera esta vez la muchacha que la acompañaba mientras ella se había despertado temprano, en su único día libre de estudio de la semana para ir al supermercado a comprar útiles de limpieza y después pasar más de treinta minutos limpiando una mancha de dudosa reputación que ni siquiera había hecho.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrirle las cortinas haciendo que las dos figuras que se encontraban en la cama gimieran en molestia, lo segundo fue encenderles la radio en donde el sonido enfermo del dubstep que Santana tanto adoraba aparte de la voz de Rachel Berry se hizo escuchar despertando definitivamente a la latina.

"¡Quinn, apaga esa mierda o juro que te golpeo!", gritó la chica enviándole una mirada de odio.

Ella se encogió de hombros cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho estoicamente.

"Son más de las once y tú ni siquiera te has duchado. Para tu mierda y anda limpiar el desastre que dejaste el otro día", habló fuertemente haciéndose escuchar sobre la música.

Santana gimió levantándose de su cama con las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo murmurando frases que no podía entender pero estaba segura eran insultos mientras se dirigía al baño dejando a una rubia adormilada en su cama, ella se despejó la garganta repetidas veces para despertar a la muchacha sobrante.

La rubia en la cama la miró con una sonrisa estirándose en el proceso y soltando un gemido.

Estaba semi desnuda pero al parecer eso no parecía importarle.

Ella se removió incomoda tratando de no ver más de la cuenta.

"Hola", saludó la chica sonriendo.

"Hola"

"Soy Ashley"

Asintió algo perdida, esta era la primera vez que una de las _amigas _de Santana se presentaba, casi todas se iban bien en la mañana luego de pasar a robarle un puñado de sus cereales y un vaso de su jugo de naranja, lo cual realmente le colmaba la paciencia, no entendía por qué tenían que robar su comida si era Santana las que las dejaba hambrientas.

Hizo una mueca ante la línea de sus pensamientos, eso no había sido bonito.

"Quinn"

La rubia asintió conforme.

"Sí, lo sé, estudio enfermería, estoy en segundo año y te he visto antes", murmuró la chica sonrojándose un poco.

Vale, la chica parecía simpática y se estaba sonrojando sin parar bajo su mirada, lo que la hizo sonreír arrogantemente.

Ahí estaba una de las conquistas de Santana sonrojándose a causa de ella.

Aunque, por otro lado igual se sintió un poco rara, la chica la había estado _observando_ y eso era un poquito extraño, no le gustaban los acosadores, sin embargo pensar que la andaban acosando era algo demasiado egocéntrico por lo que prefirió ignorar esa línea de pensamiento y sonreír amigablemente asintiendo en reconocimiento al mismo tiempo en que se iba alejando hasta estar fuera de la habitación de Santana.

Decidió hacer café mientras esperaba a que su mejor amiga comenzara a limpiar.

Santana salió de su habitación quince minutos más tarde con la amigable rubia en sus talones, se notaba que la latina estaba incomoda y quería despachar a la otra muchacha lo antes posible, su mejor amiga incluso le envió una mirada desesperada en busca de ayuda pero ella dejó que se las arreglara sola por perra.

La tal Ashley se demoró en irse unos veinte minutos y se fue sólo después de robarle un puñado de sus cereales y un vaso de jugo de naranja e invitarla a salir a lo cual ella declinó amablemente.

"No sabes lo que te pierdes, Fabray, tiene dedos mágicos", soltó Santana una vez a solas después de la negativa que le había dado a la otra muchacha.

Se arrodilló junto a Santana en la alfombra viéndola limpiar con un cepillo de dientes viejo y una cantidad grotesca de limpiador, la muy maldita estaba haciendo desaparecer la mancha en cosa de segundos y ella lo había intentado por minutos.

Maldita Santana y su suerte de mierda.

"No estaba interesada"

La latina levantó sus cejas modestamente pero no apartó sus ojos de la alfombra.

"Te lo has pasado estudiando estas últimas semanas, quizás estaría bien que salgas a divertirte un rato"

"No puedo, Santana. Mis calificaciones son importantes y para ti deberían serlo también"

La chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

"Me va bien, no excelente como a ti, pero todavía bien, está en mis genes después de todo"

Ella asintió en acuerdo, los padres de su mejor amiga eran médicos, exitosos y brillantes médicos y Santana había heredado el talento de sus padres.

Una gran mente.

"Suertuda…"

La latina sonrió brillantemente poniéndose de pie yendo directo al baño a limpiarse las manos, ella la esperó en la cocina en donde sirvió dos tazas de café, luego comenzó a buscar algo comestible para echarle a sus estómagos, aunque el timbre en la puerta le hizo parar sus movimientos.

Detrás de la puerta no había nadie interesante aparte de Sam con una sonrisa grande y una bolsita de donuts en sus manos que le valió un abrazó agradecido.

Esperaron a Santana con café y donuts sentados alrededor de su pequeña mesa de centro que hacía de comedor de vez en cuando.

"Sammy", saludó la latina con una sonrisa al ver al rubio y las donuts.

La sonrisa seguramente por las donuts bañadas en chocolate que la otra muchacha tanto adoraba.

"Buenos días, Santana", respondió el rubio.

Resultó ser que la visita de Sam y la cortesía de las donuts no habían sido por simple amabilidad, el muchacho había ido en busca de consejos para crear la cita perfecta después de haber tenido las pelotas para preguntarle a su amiga Kelsey a ir en una cita.

El muchacho había seguido el consejo de Santana y extrañamente había resultado.

Ella prefirió no referirse a ese hecho.

"… ósea no entiendo, les gusta el asunto cursi, la simplicidad ó algo lujoso, porque si es algo lujoso para la primera cita estoy jodido… no tengo ni uno"

Suspiró mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar a eso, si bien ella nunca había invitado a una cita a nadie, se suponía que las personas se daban el trabajo de crear una primera cita espectacular sin importar los gastos, sino, no entendía el lio de preguntarle a alguien para ir a una cita.

Además Sam ya debería saber lo que le gustaba a la chica o al menos conocerla como para tener una idea de lo que ésta esperaba.

"No tengo idea, Sammy, soy una lesbiana decidida jamás he ido a una cita", soltó Santana a medias masticando con la boca llena de donut.

El rubio volvió sus azules ojos esperanzados a los avellanos suyos pero ella se encogió de hombros sin tener idea.

"Oh, dale, Quinn, no seas tan mierda, tú fuiste a un montón de citas con estúpidos cuando estábamos en la escuela", declaró Santana aireadamente, "Muestra algo de ayuda para el pobre de Sammy"

Esas citas ni siquiera valían, había sido por pura presión social, apenas las recordaba como una parte oscura de su vida.

"Esas citas no cuentan, eran niños imbéciles y aburridos, créeme Sam no quieres escucharlo"

"Al menos dime lo que odiabas, así me hago una idea de qué hacer y no hacer", imploró su amigo afligido.

Quizás eso funcionaría, prepararía a Sam para ser un caballero completo, no es que pensara mucho menos de él, pero a veces los hombres eran tan desubicados que no se sabía con absoluta certeza lo que pensaban.

"Piensa en lo que le gusta, cómo es ella y como le gustaría que la trataran… no seas cargante tratando de tocarla y por nada del mundo la beses al final de la noche a no ser que ella te bese primero… también no te pongas estúpido si ella quiere pagar su parte de algo, es por algo que quiere pagarlo, puede ser feminista y todo… háblale de cosas interesantes y no de ti mismo, no hay nada peor que un idiota egocéntrico… y no la presiones en nada"

Sam asintió con entusiasmo a lo largo de su discurso como si estuviera tomando notas mentalmente, ella sonrió satisfecha, había hecho su buena obra del día.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué no estás saliendo con nadie, eres como una experta o definitivamente el tipo de persona que serviría para una relación", aduló el chico serio.

Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose pensando un poco en las palabras de su amigo, pero sólo un poco porque la risa estridente de la latina a su lado la distrajo.

"Quinn no le hace a las relaciones, es más inteligente que eso, de hecho esta misma noche vamos a irnos a Somewhere a buscar sexo con desconocidas y sin presiones", exclamó su mejor amiga.

"No puedo, San"

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron interrogadoramente.

"Voy a estar ocupada"

"Pero si hoy no estudias nada", murmuró la latina confundida.

"Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer"

La chica se la quedó observando por largo rato con ojos entrecerrados en sospecha, Santana tenía esa mirada calculadora que siempre ponía cuando las cosas no le estaban calzando o no le gustaban.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer?"

"Voy a juntarme con Rachel"

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron imperceptiblemente.

"¿De nuevo?"

"Sí…"

"¿No te parece que la estás viendo muy seguido?

"¿Quién es Rachel?", inquirió una voz perdida que ambas ignoraron.

"¿Qué? ¡No! No nos vemos seguido"

"La viste ayer…"

"Por tres horas antes de venirme"

"Y antes de eso la viste una vez, esas serían tres veces está semana, y la semana anterior se vieron igual tres veces y la semana anterior a esa dos veces", recitó la latina con voz monótona.

"¿Y?"

"Hay más mujeres disponibles, Quinn, por eso hoy vamos a salir y tú…"

"No, hoy voy donde Rachel, incluso me invitó a almorzar no puedo dejarla esperando, de hecho ya debería estar saliendo si quiero llegar a la hora", enfatizó poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su tasa bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos amigos.

"¿Entonces, son amigas con beneficios ahora?", preguntó Santana con una sonrisita extraña.

Ella realmente no lo sabía, después de la última vez de haberse visto con la actriz en la recaudación de la universidad se habían seguido juntando por tres semanas en donde irremediablemente terminaban teniendo sexo, increíble sexo, aunque no podían hablar mucho por falta de tiempo así que realmente no sabía si eran amigas.

Le gustaba pensar que eran dos personas que se habían llegado a conocer lo suficientemente bien físicamente y en vez de acostarse con extraños preferían la seguridad de acostarse la una con la otra sabiendo que estaban en manos seguras.

Además Rachel siempre hacía cosas lindas por ella que una persona extraña no haría como dejarla dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, compartir desayunos que no eran raros porque hablaban de cualquier cosa mundana y la invitaba a almorzar de vez en cuando así acompañaba a la actriz para que no estuviera tan sola.

Rachel una vez le había mencionado que ser actriz era solitario.

Llegó a la deducción de que sí eran algo muy parecido a amigas con beneficios.

"Sí, algo así", aceptó luego de un rato.

"Mándale saludos de mi parte", fue lo único que dijo la latina a cambio.

Sam se encogió de hombros sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no le duro mucho al darse cuenta de que se quedaría solo con la latina, ella lo salvo pidiéndole que la pasara a dejar lo más cerca del departamento de Rachel si es que andaba con su Volkswagen a lo que el chico aceptó entusiasmado.

Santana murmuró que iría a dormir un poco más porque en la noche saldría de copas.

Y ella se apresuró en ir a ponerse presentable.

* * *

><p>Se dio la vuelta intranquila al darse cuenta de que no podría seguir durmiendo más aunque quisiera, en cambio se recostó de costado descansando su cabeza en su mano izquierda observando a la espalda descubierta desnuda de Rachel, la actriz respiraba pasivamente haciendo que los de músculos suaves y menudos de su espalda se movieran provocándole unas ganas irresistible de tocar la piel bronceada.<p>

Encontró ridículo seguir aguantándose, la morena estaba dormida, además no era como si no la hubiese tocado múltiples veces antes, por lo que de a poco acercó la punta de sus dedos para despejar el pelo de los hombros de la actriz y empezar a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos casi imperceptiblemente la columna de la morena, la piel era tan suave, la más suave que hayan tocado sus manos, era como pasar sus dedos por una tela de seda, además de que olía tan bien que lentamente se fue acercando hasta depositar un beso en los menudos hombros y quedarse oliendo el aroma increíble que era único de Rachel.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta la curva que formaba el culo perfecto de la actriz y ahí se quedo dudosa no muy segura si de seguir su recorrido, no lo pensó por mucho tiempo antes de seguir dándole un masaje a cada glúteo depositando entretanto pequeños besos por la espalda, los hombros y el cuello de la morena hasta llegar al lóbulo de una oreja y morder juguetonamente al darse cuenta de que la respiración de Rachel de repente había aumentado de velocidad.

Su mano derecha dejó de dar masajes al culo perfecto que le encantaba y lenta pero segura se fue por el lado del muslo de la actriz en donde empezó a subir hasta meterse entre las piernas que algo nerviosas se abrieron, confiada siguió dirigiendo su mano justo al centro de la morena en donde entreabriendo los labios de actriz no pudo dejar de sonreír orgullosamente como siempre lo hacía cuando sus dedos se encontraban con Rachel empapada a más no poder, le dio un pequeño masaje circularmente al clítoris hinchado midiendo el ritmo concorde a los gemidos de la actriz y cuando la morena se arqueó en contra de su mano aprovechó de pegar su propio centro en contra de unos de los glúteos que la estaban tentando desde que había empezado a tocar a Rachel.

La posición era algo incomoda pero si el gemido que soltó la actriz era una indicación no le importaba estar siendo aplastada por ella, por lo que se las arregló para meter su mano por delante del muslo bronceado llegando directamente a la entrada caliente, húmeda y apretada que pedía a gritos sus dedos, primero insertó un dedo bombeando sólo un par de veces antes de agregar un segundo de forma rápida haciendo que las paredes de Rachel se apretaran con fuerza a su alrededor, cosa que la excitó tanto que no dudo en empezar a trabajarse rápidamente en contra el culo de la actriz, su clítoris se sentía tan bien en contra de la piel suave que sólo le bastaron un par de minutos para empezar a sentir el familiar cosquilleo en su abdomen luego en sus pies subiendo por sus piernas, aunque lo retuvo porque a la morena todavía le faltaba, se atrevió a insertar un tercer dedo para apresurar las cosas y eso hizo el trabajo Rachel gimió fuerte apretando sus paredes a más no poder viniéndose por largo rato mientras ella siguió trabajándose a sí misma sin parar hasta venirse y dejar el culo de la actriz empapado con sus jugos.

Lo cual no le importó, porque en serio, todo había sido jodidamente excitante y Rachel aún tenía su mano atrapada entre sus piernas y sus dedos fuertemente agarrados adentro de ella moviéndose en su contra suavemente.

Eran un lio lleno de sudor.

Descansó su frente en contra de los rizos cafés repartiendo besos de vez en cuando por la mejilla libre de la actriz y su cuello mientras regulaban sus respiraciones, adorando como se sentía la piel sudorosa de la espalda de Rachel en contra de sus pezones y su abdominales igualmente húmedos con sudor.

"Wow", soltó la morena en un suspiró satisfecho.

Ella sonrió sacando su mano del interior de la actriz provocando un gemido de protesta que fue rápidamente silenciado cuando mordió el hombro de la morena en forma de regaño pasando la lengua después para contrarrestar el dolor, notó a Rachel sonreír en todo momento.

"No es que me esté quejando, Quinn… pero en serio como que me estás aplastando ahora y mi cuello está empezando a doler", habló la mujer riendo.

Rodó con un gemido hacia su lado aterrizando en su espalda enrojeciendo un poco cuando vio el culo de Rachel y el lio húmedo que había dejado, la morena volteó su cabeza para mirar a su culo en donde quedo observándolo por un largo momento para después voltearse hacia ella mirándola con una sonrisa insinuadora.

"Sexy", fue todo lo que dijo la actriz antes de darse la vuelta completamente hasta meterse en contra de su costado buscando un abrazo.

Ella la abrazó de vuelta como siempre lo hacía depositando un beso cariñoso en la frente que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Era inevitable no tomarle cariño a Rachel, esos grandes ojos marrones expresivos y brillantes deberían venir con medidas de precaución, encariñaban a cualquiera, mierda, hasta a Santana lograban enternecer.

Eran así de poderosos lo ojos de Rachel Berry.

"Eso fue nuevo", murmuró la voz de la actriz algo ronca en contra de su mandíbula.

Ella sonrió engreídamente, porque sí, se estaba soltando y empezando a hacer cosas nuevas.

"¿Te gustó?"

"Me encantó"

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Se aprendía tanto con mujeres con experiencia, Rachel era impresionante y jamás la hacía sentir como una novata cuando tenían sexo, al contrario siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas o simplemente a desinhibirse demostrándole que estaba bien probar cosas nuevas y que la sexualidad había que desarrollarla.

Rachel Berry era el mejor remedio en contra la vida reprimida que habían intentado sus padres de darle.

"¿Qué piensas tanto, Quinn?"

"Nada…"

El brazo que se apretó en su abdomen le avisó que la morena no se lo había comprado.

"En serio, no es nada, cosas sin importancia"

Hubo silencio por un par de minutos antes de que la mujer le diera un suave beso en su mejilla haciendo inclinar su cuello y mirar a los brillantes ojos marrones.

"Está bien que hablemos… podríamos ser amigas con beneficios… las amigas hablan, no es necesario que nos limitemos simplemente al sexo… aunque si tú quieres solamente sexo eso está bien conmigo, ósea…"

Sonrió callándola con un beso al darse cuenta de que Rachel se iría en otra de sus diatribas al estilo Rachel Berry.

Había descubierto que cada vez que la morena se ponía nerviosa o hablaban de algo que fuera del interés de la actriz ésta hablaba sin parar usando palabras complejas como si se hubiese tragado un diccionario.

Después de un par de veces de que los discursos sucedieran se dio cuenta de que lo más efectivo era callarla con un beso.

"Rachel está bien, por supuesto que quiero ser tu amiga, hablar está bien a veces, además me gusta tenerte cerca", admitió tímidamente desviando su mirada.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que la beso por largo rato.

Se alegraba de tener una amiga en Rachel, la actriz era una excelente persona, además no era como si se encontrara con gente espectacular como la morena todos los días.

Tenía pocos amigos, Santana era su amiga de la vida y Sam su único amigo hombre, eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba, le costaba hacerse de amigos, suponía que eso se debía a la educación que le había entregado su padre, el hombre siempre le había dicho que no confiara ni en su sombra, que todas las personas no buscaban más que joderse al resto y así era como funcionaba la vida; el más fuerte y egoísta siempre triunfaba.

Así que ni loca rechazaría una oferta de amistad de alguien tan atenta, sincera y amable como Rachel.

"Entonces, qué estabas pensando", volvió a intentar Rachel cuando se separó de sus labios descansando su cabeza en su hombro preparada para escucharla.

"No era nada importante, mis padres se me pasaron por la mente por un segundo, eso fue todo"

"Nunca hablas de ellos"

"Nunca me has preguntado de ellos"

"Es que no los mencionas, a la única que mencionas siempre es a Santana y a los padres de Santana"

Eso era porque eran como su familia real, la que se había preocupado por ella cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos.

"Crecí cerca de ellos, mi papá era un hombre super ocupado y mi mamá siempre estaba ahí para atenderlo"

"Así que fuiste una niña y adolescente con padres ausentes", afirmó Rachel con voz suave.

"Sí… algo así…"

Ante lo insegura que sonaba la morena la abrazó con fuerza.

"Oye, está bien… yo también crecí con padres ausentes, no me malentiendas yo los adoró y ellos me adoran a mí, pero son hombres muy ocupados y trabajólicos, siempre lo han sido"

Prefirió no hacer comentarios al escuchar la tristeza y resignación rencorosa en la voz de Rachel, la morena sonaba como ella cuando le conversaba a un curioso Sam sobre sus padres, Santana jamás hacía preguntas de ese tipo, la conocía ella y a su familia más que bien para no tocar ese tema.

"Pero Santana hizo un buen trabajo como hermana mayor adoptiva", soltó sonriendo tratando de alivianar el ambiente provocando que Rachel riera dejando el estado sombreo en el que se encontraba.

"Me gusta Santana", confesó Rachel con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dime de alguien a quien no le guste y te hago un regalo", se burló.

La actriz golpeó sus abdominales en regaño.

"No tonta, no de esa manera, me refiero a que me gusta su buena vibra… se ve tan libre"

¿Eran celos los que escuchaba en la voz de Rachel?

No podía creerlo, ósea Rachel era super libre, era abiertamente bisexual, exitosa artista y por lo que había escuchado de Santana y sus malditos modales acosadores siempre había hecho lo que quería.

"Tú también te ves super libre, Rachel", susurró confundida.

La morena suspiró con fuerza quedando en silencio por varios segundos, luego la actriz alzó su cuello hasta besarla por un momento prolongado.

"Que te veas de una manera no significa que seas de esa manera", habló la mujer sonando algo a la defensiva.

"Rachel, eres abiertamente bisexual para todo el mundo, para mí eso es ser más que libre"

Y lo era, a sus 22 años sus padres aún no sabían de su bisexualidad, todavía no tenían idea de quién era ella, es más, ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo con su elección de profesión, le reprochaban entrar a la escuela de medicina y terminar con la tradición de convertirse en un abogado de la firma Fabray.

Ella podía envidiar la libertad de Santana, pero no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien como Rachel lo hiciera.

"No todo es lo que ves, Quinn", insistió la actriz deshaciendo su abrazo poniéndose de costado afirmando su rostro en su mano mientras la miraba inclinándose sobre ella con una sonrisa.

Ella levantó las cejas en desafió retándola a comprobarle lo contario.

La morena la observó sin dejar de sonreír mientras recorría con su mano libre su rostro con la punta de sus dedos seguramente para hacer algo de tiempo, ella no se quejaba, los dedos de Rachel en su piel le daban una sensación de tranquilidad incomparable.

Las caricias en su rostro se detuvieron.

"Soy lesbiana, Quinn"

¿Qué?

Ella trató de hablar pero la actriz le dio un beso a boca abierta.

"Nunca he sido bisexual, soy más lesbiana que Santana", volvió a hablar la morena después de dejarla aturdida por el último beso.

Pero no tan aturdida como para empezar a sumar dos y dos.

"Pero, pero si tú estuviste con ese actor super famoso, tu último novio de más de no sé cuánto tiempo fue ese actor de cine con un mohawk… ¡Hubo hasta rumores de compromiso!", exclamó incrédula.

Rachel rió entretenida.

"Era pura promoción, le servía a él para hacerse más conocido y a mí para vender, si los hombres piensan que aún tienen alguna posibilidad conmigo compran boletos, además ya debes saber cómo se ve la bisexualidad en el negocio"

"Pero en google salen fotos de ti y él dándose besos"

"¿Me googleaste, Quinn?", pidió la morena divertida abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa.

Se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

"Salen dándose besos", insistió cambiando de tema.

"Son besos de teatro"

"No hay tales besos"

"Los actores los usan"

"No…"

"Sí hay, y son así"

Rachel se movió hasta besarla suavemente con los labios de forma mecánica en ningún momento rozándola con la lengua, era casi robótico, sin brillo, como una pizza de queso sin queso.

"Eso es una mierda", se quejó cuando la actriz se había alejado.

La mujer se mostró rehacía ante su comentario.

"No es una mierda cuando no quieres compartir saliva con alguien a quien apenas conoces", declaró sabiamente Rachel con una mueca de asco.

"A mí no me conocías y compartimos más que saliva", soltó altaneramente con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Es que tú eras tan linda", suspiró la actriz teatralmente antes de dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo a peso muerto.

Ella rió abrazándola con fuerza haciéndolas rodar por la cama hasta quedar con la morena bajo su cuerpo en donde aprovechó de besarla en serio, con muchos besos húmedos y reales, provocando que de un momento a otro pararan de reír y el ambiente se volviera más serio y caliente.

Pero Rachel no conforme con estar de nuevo abajo las volteó quedando sentada cómodamente en sus abdominales en donde podía sentir como la humedad de la morena se iba acumulando rápidamente.

"Por más que me guste tenerte encima esta vez me toca a mí arriba, Fabray"

Ella no discutió con eso, en cambio, sonrió tontamente perdiendo su línea de pensamiento cuando Rachel comenzó besando su cuello y de ahí mismo fue bajando de a poco casi como torturándola lamiendo lentamente todo a su paso.

¿Quién podía discutir con eso?

* * *

><p>Después de haber quedado exhaustas por una tarde entera de sexo Rachel decidió que lo mejor sería que cenaran las sobras del almuerzo antes de que se marchara a su departamento, la actriz declaró que no quería a ningún estudiante de medicina muriendo de hambre por su culpa, así que le sirvió una porción grande de lasaña vegetariana que la había sorprendido por su sabor exquisito, nada que ver con lo que había tratado de cocinar una vez Sam para uno de sus cumpleaños.<p>

El gesto del chico había sido lindo pero casi la había intoxicado.

"Esto es delicioso, Rachel", felicitó llenándose la boca.

La morena sonrió a gusto mirándola desde el otro lado de la barra de la cocina, la actriz se había servido un plato de vegetales hervidos contándole que como actriz tenía que hacer sacrificios, tales como nada de masas después de la cinco de la tarde.

Una tortura.

"Gracias, el secreto está en hacer bien la salsa, si eso te queda bien estás al otro lado"

"Santana se va a morir de celos cuando le cuente que hiciste lasaña"

"¿Qué?", inquirió la morena confundida con un adorable ceño fruncido y una sonrisa perdida.

Vale, quizás decirle a Rachel que Santana tenía una obsesión extraña con su persona y que ella hacía alarde de vez en cuando de su suerte no era lo más acertado.

Estaba a punto de arreglar su casi jodida cuando su teléfono sonó salvándola milagrosamente.

Se trataba de Patrick uno de los barman de Somewhere avisándole que Santana estaba demasiado ebria incluso para embarcarla en un taxi por sí sola, ella suspiró resignada informándole que en unos treinta minutos estaría ahí para buscar a su lio andante.

Rachel la miró interrogante.

"Era Santana, tengo que ir a buscarla a Somewhere porque está demasiado ebria". La morena pareció preocupada por lo que explicó más a fondo los modales de su amiga, "Se embriaga cuando está feliz o muy contenta… uno nunca sabe"

"¿Quieres que te lleve? Puedo sacar mi auto", ofreció la actriz amablemente.

"No, no te preocupes yo me las arreglo"

Su mejor amiga era un lio tremendo cuando estaba ebria, no quería exponer a Rachel a semejante tortura, además no sabía si estaba bien pedirle a una amiga con beneficios tales cosas, por lo que se apresuró en terminar su lasaña conversando a medias de las costumbres raras que tenían sus amigos aprovechando a la vez de los últimos minutos de la compañía de la morena ya que no tendría tiempo hasta en una semana para que volvieran a verse, si acaso.

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza una vez en la puerta antes de salir, ella la besó suavemente en despedida saboreando de los labios de la actriz hasta que le faltara el aire

"Llámame cuando tengas tiempo para venir y cuídate harto ¿vale?, no te vuelvas loca estudiando", pidió Rachel mirándola con sus brillantes y grandes ojos marrones.

Sonrió con cariño dándole un último beso abrazándola apretadamente contra su cuerpo antes de soltarla por completo y alejarse definitivamente.

"Vale, y tú también cuídate, Rachel. Nos vemos"

La morena le sonrió mientras se alejaba, ella sonrió mientras se iba, su día había estado excelente.

Eso fue hasta que se acordó de Santana y el lio ebrio que la esperaba.

* * *

><p>Su mejor amiga estaba casi durmiendo en la barra de Somewhere cuando había llegado a buscarla, subirla al taxi fue una prueba de supervivencia y habilidad, pero lo peor fue cuando habían llegado a su edificio y tuvo que arrastrarla por una escalera de tres pisos sin dejarla caer.<p>

Si Santana alguna vez quería una prueba de lealtad para su amistad le recordaría todo lo que había hecho para subirla por tres jodidos pisos.

No alcanzó a llevarla a su habitación porque los músculos de sus brazos de le durmieron pero la dejó cómodamente tendida en su sofá en donde reía a medias escuchando a su mejor amiga recitar poemas, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba ebria.

"Vamos, San, déjame quitarte los zapatos", rogó cuando la chica ebria como estaba no dejaba que le toque los pies amenazando con golpearla murmurando algo muy parecido a _Lima Heights Adjacent_.

Pero podría haber sido otra cosa.

De todas maneras se las arregló para dejarla descalza y buscarle rápidamente una frazada, pero la chica no dejaba que la tapara diciendo que tenía cosas importantes que decir primero.

"Las amistaes con b-benibicios no existen, Quinn", soltó la chica a medias antes de quitarle la frazada envolverse como pudo y empezar a roncar ruidosamente.

Ella le sonrió con cariño antes de darse la vuelta e irse a dormir demasiado exhausta para escuchar su parloteo borracho.

Se durmió pensando en cirugías.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien y me disculpen el retraso, no pude subir el capítulo antes porque me encontraba disfrutando del verano :D

Disfrute harto escribiendo este capítulo, quizás fue porque pase mucho tiempo en la playa lejos de mi compu ó quizás porque realmente me quedó bien, ahí ustedes juzgaran por sí mismos.

Me alegro de que quieran saber más de Santana! tengo algo preparado para ella, quiero explorar su lado más sensible.

Avisarles de que queda, sino me equivoco, un capítulo de Faberry romcom luego empiezo a agregarle un poco de drama al asunto ¿Qué sería Faberry sin drama?, hablando de drama no puedo dejar de mencionar que cuando vi el último capítulo de Glee (3x11) casi lloro por la sobre carga de emociones Faberry, llámenme loca pero ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que Quinn Fabray secretamente está enamorada de Rachel Berry (ahora sí sólo Rachel se diera cuenta).

Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews, me encanta leerlos :).

Ah... tengan cuidado con los amores de verano (joden la mente).

...

**Entre los días 82 y 87: "... porque mañana será otro día".**

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados a la fuerza obligándose a volverse a dormir, sabía que si los habría la luminosidad de la mañana sería lo primero que viera, por lo que se concentró en pensar en algodón, muchas almohadas de algodón, lo cual era una técnica que siempre funcionaba a la hora de volverse a dormir.

No obstante su radio-despertador empezó a sonar segundos después tocando Daylight de Matt and Kim haciéndola sonreír en contra de su voluntad.

Amaba esa maldita canción.

El ritmo del comienzo siempre le hacía mover sus caderas y su cabeza de lado a lado hasta empezar a bailar no importando donde estuviera.

Así que fue inevitable abandonar su cama super cómoda y calentita para ponerse a bailar alrededor de su dormitorio evitando su ropa sucia en el suelo mientras conseguía una toalla de su closet, su loción de baño favorita y se dirigía silbando feliz a la ducha.

Empezó con su cabello porque le gustaba hacer mucha, mucha espuma hasta formar pequeñas burbujas de shampoo y soplarlas por el aire como lo hacía con los dientes de león cuando tenía tiempo de ir al Central Park. Le encantaban esas jodidas cosas. Luego de aburrirse con el shampoo en su cabello siguió rápido con el resto de su cuerpo, eso sí, tomándose su tiempo porque la ducha de la mañana era su cosa favorita del día, estuviera tomándola sola o acompañada, no había nada mejor para ella que la ducha de la mañana.

Se vistió rápido colocándose cosas abrigadoras, porque había un frio de espanto, además las nubes que se veían por la ventana de su habitación avisaban de la inevitable lluvia que habría durante el día.

Comió una tostada y una taza de café para el desayuno porque no se encontraba con mucha hambre, además le daba una flojera enorme prepararse algo más elaborado.

Fue cuando estaba en medio de su aseo dental que tan cuidadosamente hacía todos los días que notó que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Se había tenido que despertar por sí sola, abrir las cortinas de su ventana por ella misma, nadie le había reclamado que se estaba demorando un poco más de la cuenta en la ducha ó gastando el shampoo de puro gusto y, por último, su desayuno lo había tomado sola.

Mordiendo ansiosamente el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca se dirigió con curiosidad a la segunda habitación de su departamento teniendo cuidado de no tocar al entrar porque su mejor amiga era un poco quisquillosa con los ruidos inesperados, sobre todo si dichos ruidos sucedían en la mañana.

Lo que la recibió detrás de la puerta la hizo sonreír y levantar una ceja con extrañeza.

Quinn estaba tirada de espaldas encima de su cama con la ropa puesta, incluso hasta los malditos zapatos, la rubia tenía un libro sobre su pecho aguantándolo con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sostenía su teléfono por encima de su cintura, su cabello rubio estaba hecho un desastre, parecía un león.

Supuso que la chica había llegado solo un par de horas antes de que ella se despertara, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño confundida, Quinn jamás llegaba al departamento pasada las tres de la mañana, ni siquiera cuando estaba en tiempos de exámenes.

Aunque dando un paso más cerca y alcanzando un atisbo del cuello de su mejor amiga pudo adivinar la razón de su trasnoche.

Joder, Quinn no paraba nunca.

¿Y qué mierda con la boca de Rachel Berry?

Esos chupetones lucían dolorosos.

Dolorosamente buenos.

Sonriendo con algo de envidia a la rubia con suerte se tragó los celos infantiles que aún le quedaban en contra de Quinn, aunque no los tragó por completo porque Rachel Berry era su amor platónico después de todo.

Dándole una última mirada a la habitación de la rubia y al lio durmiente de su amiga salió del dormitorio a continuar su aseo dental pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Quinn en los últimos dos meses, no era malo, al contrario, la rubia se estaba soltando, disfrutando un poquito más de su tiempo libre y al parecer de su tiempo no libre también, si los chupones en su cuello eran alguna indicación.

Sonrió contenta antes de votar la espuma dental de su boca, estaba feliz por su amiga, nadie mejor que ella sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar la pobre chica, una niñez solitaria, una adolescencia reprimida y toda una vida cuidando de su comportamiento, ella como su mejor amiga había tratado de hacer lo imposible por ayudarla a vivir un poco más, pero habían cosas que los amigos sencillamente no podían hacer.

Ahí era cuando entraba Rachel Berry ayudando a Quinn en todas esas cosas que ella no podía.

La actriz era una mujer mayor, bueno no tanto, pero con mucha más experiencia que ella misma y la otra rubia, Rachel había vivido más que ellas, sabía mucho más, comprendía las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Y sus celos infantiles volvieron.

Dándose un último enjuague bucal y limpiando su cepillo de dientes para dejarlo en su lugar llegó a la realización de que no se había cobrado la que Quinn le debía por haberle dejado salir con Rachel Berry; su amor platónico, la que podría haber sido la futura otra madre de sus hijos.

Vale, quizás Quinn le había dejado invitar a la morena a un trago la primera vez que se habían visto, pero en los libros de Santana López eso no era cobrar nada de nada.

Quinn aún tenía que pagárselas.

Joder, era su amor platónico.

Echándole una miradita al tubo de pasta dental le llegó una idea del cielo.

Con una sonrisa diabólica y el tubo de pasta dental en su mano derecha se fue directo a la habitación de Quinn, en donde entró caminando en las puntas de sus pies y con cuidado se detuvo por encima de la rubia apenas respirando para no despertarla y con lo que fue mucha dedicación y esmero le hizo una sonrisa de pasta dental a la chica bordeando sus labios.

Nadie se metía con Santana López, ni siquiera su mejor amiga.

Satisfecha con su obra puso el despertador de la muchacha para cinco minutos más debido a que la rubia tenía clases al igual que ella en la mañana y, sonriendo por última vez al ver su travesura salió disparada a su habitación a agarrar sus últimas cosas para irse yendo a clases.

"¡SANTANAAAAA…!", llegó el grito de Quinn y la sonajera de los pies de la chica acercándose rápidamente cuando iba llegando a la puerta de salida, "¡Siempre es la misma mierda contigo…!"

Riendo sonoramente para molestar más a la rubia se apresuró en salir casi corriendo por las escaleras del edificio para llegar a la hora al metro y escapar de la furia segura que era su mejor amiga.

El viaje en metro fue apretado, pero rápido, además había intercambiado miradas coquetas durante todo el viaje con una morena que estaba super buena, aunque nada había salido del intercambio porque ella era mujeriega, no obstante, aún no llegaba a tanto.

Ósea, ¿Quién ligaba en los metros?, eso aún no lo probaba.

Su primera clase era entretenida y Quinn no había llegado por lo que tomó todas las notas que pudo para después pasárselas a la chica como la rubia siempre hacía con ella cuando no iba a clases.

En su descanso de medio día no hizo más que tirarse en uno de los bancos del patio techado de la universidad y cerrar los ojos para descansarlos un poco, también aprovechó de masajearse las sienes, su cerebro se estaba recalentando haciéndola preguntarse como todos los días lo hacía por qué había escogido estudiar medicina.

Comió una ensalada de pollo al almuerzo, el chico del cajero del casino le cobro menos después de que le haya dejado coquetear un poco, al fin de cuentas el idiota era el que perdía, ella se llevaba un almuerzo a mitad de precio y el estúpido se quedaba con la boca abierta después de que ella le dijera que no estaba interesada.

Hombres, nunca aprendían.

Su última clase se demoró milenios en avanzar, era como que el profesor hablara letra por letra y todos se movieran lento y bostezaran al mismo tiempo limpiándose los ojos a cada rato para espantar al sueño, era siempre así con la última clase del día lunes, el día más pesado de la semana, le tiraban todo junto, como si ella tuviera un super cerebro para retener toda la mierda que salía de la boca de sus profesores.

Iba a mandarles un jodido reclamo por su mierda de horario.

Se mantuvo fuerte durante toda la hora anotando apuntes para ella y Quinn con el pensamiento puesto en su cafetería favorita y todos los litros de líquidos re ponedores con mucha azúcar que la estarían esperando.

La última clase terminó y su parte favorita del día llegó.

Con una sonrisa y una sensación de ansiedad extraña que muy pocas veces había experimentado caminó la media cuadra abajo desde la universidad hasta su cafetería pensando en todos los escenarios que podrían ocurrir, había muchas cosas pasando por su cerebro pero sólo uno resaltaba sobre todas opacando al resto.

_Hoy_ sería capaz de _hablarle_.

Entró al local inspirando el rico olor del café y chocolate caliente recién hecho, y con determinación caminó hasta una de las mesas del rincón junto a la ventana, ahí se sentó dejando su bolso lleno de textos de medicina a un lado y se dedicó a mirar por todo el recinto hasta que sus ojos le encontraran, _la_ encontraran.

No _estaba_ por ningún lado, no en las mesas del fondo, tampoco atendiendo en la caja y mucho menos detrás del mostrador, su sonrisa ansiosa fue cayendo poco a poco al darse cuenta que quizá no era su día de suerte.

"¿De nuevo por aquí?", habló una voz ronca.

Sus ojos se levantaron al ver a la figura de negro parada frente a su mesa, era un muchacho moreno con una cara de niño que a cualquier chica haría suspirar y si no fueran sus facciones conquistando a todas siempre estaban sus ojos avellana que le recordaban a Quinn, aunque los de su mejor amiga eran más bonitos, pero como fuera, el tipo era lindo, con un aire italiano que a cualquiera conquistaba.

"Hola Greg", saludó con una mueca malhumorada.

"¿Qué te sirves hoy?", pidió el chico con una sonrisa de ensueño sacando una libretita de su delantal negro y esperando su orden pacientemente.

"La verdad es que no quería que _tú_ me sirvieras nada"

"Trabajo aquí Santana, le sirvo a la gente, me pagan para hacerlo"

"Bueno, yo estaba esperando que alguien más lo hiciera"

"¿De nuevo con lo mismo?"

"Si no me resultó la vez pasada fue porque tú hiciste lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora…"

"Te estoy atendiendo mujer, ya te dije me pa…"

"Sí, sí, sí… te pagan y toda la mierda… tú ya sabes lo que quiero Greg, así que no entiendo porque cada vez me haces la misma pesadez. En serio hombre, soy una mujer en una misión y tú vienes y me jodes…"

"Ni siquiera le toca atender mesas hoy, Santana, así que córtala… además su turno terminó hace cinco minutos, lo más probable es que ya se haya ido", explicó el muchacho con una sonrisa de disculpa, "Vas a tener que intentarlo en otro momento. Ahora, ¿Qué te sirvo?"

Suspiró desganada sintiéndose como cuando Quinn le robaba la mitad de su cena, pocas veces se sentía así de desilusionada.

"¿Cómo se llama, Greg?", pidió esperanzada.

Llevaba persiguiendo tres semanas a alguien a quien no le sabía ni el nombre.

El chico frunció el entrecejo como haciendo memoria para después mover la cabeza en negación.

"La verdad es que una vez me lo dijo pero ya no lo recuerdo", respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Le dieron gana de patearlo en las bolas.

"Trabaja contigo, idiota", soltó confundida y algo cabreada.

"Sí, pero es nueva, llegó hace como tres semanas y mis turnos no los intercambio con ella, así que no hablamos mucho, lo usual y nada más… además yo vengo a trabajar, ¿Vale?", bufó el chico a la defensiva la última parte seguramente al darse cuenta la manera en que lo estaba mirando.

Pero como fuera Greg no iba a hacer de ayuda, era un idiota, simpático, pero aún un idiota.

Por hoy su misión se cancelaba.

"Tráeme una chocolate caliente con tro…"

"Trocitos de chocolate arriba y rociado de canela, lo tengo", terminó Greg con una sonrisa.

"Sí y te apuras…", demandó con una sonrisa altanera.

El chico hizo un mohín antes de desaparecer.

Ella siguió mirando alrededor de la cafetería por si acaso y hasta asegurarse completamente de que su misión del día estaba cancelada por completo, Greg era un idiota mayor por lo que no se sorprendería del todo si el chico estaba equivocado después de todo y estaba perdiendo su quinta oportunidad.

Lanzó un suspiro patético al darse cuenta que ésta sería la quinta vez que perdía una oportunidad.

Estaba perdiendo su toque.

Volvió a echarle una mirada a la caja y al stand de alimentos por si acaso y ahí justo en la esquina en donde estaba la entrada para lo que se suponía era la cocina hizo una doble toma al ver a alguien con las características de quien estaba buscando.

"Un super chocolate caliente listo", avisó animado Greg llegando con una taza que olía de maravilla y un pequeño platito de galletas, "Las galletas las invito yo… me siento culpable por la vez pasada, si yo no te hubiese atendido quizás hubiese sido el día en que al fin te crecieran bolas para hablarle, no, mejor dicho… quizás mirarla directamente a la cara ó…"

No lo siguió escuchando, ni siquiera defendió su orgullo pisoteado porque justo atrás de la persona que le había llamado la atención anteriormente venía saliendo quien estaba buscado.

Y todo fue inmediato.

Esa sensación de cómo si se atorara y se le apretaran las costillas haciendo que el aire entrara a su cuerpo se volviera un trabajo difícil y alguien le pateara el estómago se hizo presente, luego estaba la sudoración en sus manos y la falta de sinapsis en sus neuronas.

Quedaba hecha una inútil.

"¡Mira, todavía no se va!", susurró en su oído Greg dándole un par de golpecitos en uno de sus hombros como animándola.

Ella tragó con dificultad porque sí, allí a un par de metros estaba _ella _sonriendo mientras se ponía un gorro de lana cubriendo su precioso y brillante cabello rubio, la observó con ojos bien abiertos mientras la veía terminar de abrocharse su abrigo rojo y hablarle a una de las chicas meseras del café mientras empezaba a hacer su camino afuera de la tienda, era como si danzara hacia la salida, desde que la había visto llevando una bandeja llena de tazas sin ningún esfuerzo a su paso moviéndose perfectamente no tenía casi duda alguna de que la chica frente a sus ojos era definitivamente una bailarina.

Una hermosa bailarina rubia, con un cuerpo perfecto y una sonrisa de ángel.

"Santana muévete, se está yendo", instó Greg a su lado volviendo a darle un empujoncito en el hombro.

En serio quería moverse, estaba a punto de empezar a golpear sus piernas y gritarles para que hicieran algún movimiento, pero las muy malditas no la escuchaban, ni un pedacito de musculo en su cuerpo se movió.

Por lo que no le quedó otra que ver a la muchacha rubia del café desaparecer por la puerta con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

Bueno, al menos sus labios formaron una sonrisa al ver sonreír a la otra chica.

"Dios… de nuevo te pasó lo mismo, ya no es ni siquiera gracioso, es frustrante, me dan ganas de empujarte o gritarte", se quejó Greg sacándola del estado raro en el que se encontraba.

"No era mi día, ¿vale?", se defendió tomando un tragó de chocolate caliente para evitar mirar al chico.

Greg sonrió burlándose.

"Nunca es tu día"

"Cállate idiota"

"Estás perdiendo tu toque, López"

"¿No tienes personas que _servir_?", le recordó irritada cuando su orgullo le empezó a doler.

Greg rió mientras se alejaba enviándole una mirada entretenida.

"Fuerza López, algún día te van a crecer las bolas para hablarle o… mirarla directamente", la molestó el muchacho antes de alejarse por completo.

"Olvídate de la propina, imbécil", respondió a cambio dándole una mirada de muerte.

Se tomó su tiempo en servirse su chocolate caliente, repensando su situación de vez en cuando, ella definitivamente no estaba perdiendo su toque, era Santana López, y los López no perdían ningún puto toque.

Pero con ésta chica no podía, sinceramente la superaba.

Como fuera no importaba, todo ya había pasado, había que dar vuelta la página e intentarlo de nuevo.

Mañana sería otro día.

_Mañana_ le hablaría.

* * *

><p><em>Mañana<em> había llegado muy rápido.

Suspiró por quinta vez ya cansada de la gente en su grupo de estudio, los martes eran el peor día de la semana, tenía que pasar la mayoría del día con estresados y estúpidos estudiantes de medicina, lo peor era que eran gente tan jodidamente rara.

Jeff, un rubio alto y algo atractivo si no fuera por el hecho que su cara de idiota distraía a cualquiera de encontrarlo remotamente atractivo siempre se sacaba los mocos cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando.

Y eso era simplemente asqueroso.

Kate, una colorina bastante linda con grandes ojos verdes dormía todas las putas horas de estudio y cuando se despertaba buscaba pelea con cualquiera que la mirara por más de cinco segundos seguidos.

La chica siempre terminaba disculpándose echándole la culpa al estrés.

Ryan y Alice, un par que jamás se separaba y nunca, nunca compartían los resúmenes que hacían o ayudaban a estudiar al resto, lo cual era jodidamente molesto porque si estaban en un grupo de estudio con más gente era para estudiar también con el resto.

Ella los odiaba con su alma.

Alex, un asiático nerd hasta la medula que le miraba los pechos por todas las horas que duraban sus reuniones y no importaba cuantas veces ella lo amenazara con cortarle las bolas, el maldito chico no desistía.

Tenía puras ganas de castrarlo.

Y por último estaba su mejor amiga Quinn Fabray, la rubia no era rara, pero la estaba cabreando en serio, era su culpa el que se hayan unido a un grupo de estudios que estaba más que jodido.

Cualquiera que las viera siempre pensaba que era ella la de las ideas malas, pero nadie sabía que Quinn tomaba decisiones ridículas y tenía ideas idiotas como meterlas a un grupo de estudio con un montón de lunáticos.

Suspiró de nuevo aburrida hasta más no poder echando una mirada por la mesa, Jeff estaba con los dedos sobre su nariz haciendo como si se rascara mientras miraba al resto para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando, ella rodó sus ojos con cansancio ya que no importaba cuantas veces lo había amenazado con meterle un par de lápices por la nariz, el muchacho simplemente no paraba con el maldito hábito.

Kate tenía su cabeza descansando en una de sus manos y los ojos cerrados, la chica estaba durmiendo, lo cual no la molestaba, porque sí, Kate tenía un carácter de mierda y quizás era bipolar pero era agradable mirarla, lo único importante era recordar irse tan pronto como la colorina se despertara.

Evitó mirar a Ryan y Alice, le ponían de mal humor.

Le envió una mirada de muerte al pervertido de Alex porque el muy maldito de nuevo estaba mirando sus tetas.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Quinn sonrió entretenida, la rubia estaba metida en su teléfono con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios, una sonrisa que ella conocía más que bien, la sonrisa más el hecho de que Quinn no había soltado su teléfono en ningún momento eran todas las pistas que necesitaba.

Quinn se estaba sextiando con Rachel Berry.

Lo sabía.

Ella ponía la misma sonrisa cuando se sextiaba con chicas calientes que veía más de una vez.

Sonrió complacida de tener una nueva cosa que pensar; a su amor platónico le gustaba la charla sucia.

Eso no estaba en internet.

Su sonrisa despareció al llegar a la realización de que por más caliente que fuera Rachel Berry mandando mensajes sucios, ella no quería pensar en su mejor amiga respondiéndole a la morena.

Maldita Quinn, nuevamente le había arruinado otra forma de distraerse durante las aburridas horas de estudio.

Que se jodan las horas de estudio, ella ya estaba harta.

"Quinn, nos vamos, terminemos estos resúmenes en el departamento", demandó arrojando todas sus cosas en su bolso.

La rubia la miró con confundidos ojos avellana antes de asentir y rápidamente empezar a agarrar sus cosas y seguirla a la salida.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla porque ella era Santana López.

Una vez afuera de la biblioteca su amiga se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Oye, yo ya tengo un resumen hecho en el departamento, está en mi mesita de noche en el segundo cajón", habló la rubia distraídamente mirando a su teléfono.

"¿Y por qué mierda no lo habías dicho?"

La chica se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

En serio, qué mierda le pasaba a Quinn, la había hecho aguantar dos horas con su maldito y raro grupo de estudio por nada, absolutamente nada.

"Mira, sácalo, cópialo y estudia, yo… yo tengo que ir a otro lado, nos vemos más tarde", explicó la rubia con una sonrisa dándole un apretón afectuoso a uno de sus hombros antes de empezar a alejarse.

Joder, no lo podía creer, Quinn Fabray, su tímida mejor amiga estaba teniendo más sexo que ella estos últimos días.

"¡Ten cuidado!", le gritó tragándose sus celos infantiles.

Quinn le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de salir casi corriendo por las escaleras, su cabello rubio rebotando para todos lados.

Pensó en ir a su café favorito, pero al recordar que la otra chica rubia no trabaja los martes gruñó cabreada cambiando de rumbo a su departamento.

_Mañana_ sería otro día.

Mañana sí o sí le hablaría.

* * *

><p>Se despertó antes de que su despertador sonara, lo cual fue lo más acertado porque segundos luego de abrir sus ojos empezó a sonar la voz de Katy Perry en la radio y ella odiaba a Katy Perry.<p>

Su estómago le dolía del hambre por lo que se saltó la ducha y restregándose los ojos para despejar algo del sueño que le quedaba se dirigió a la cocina a atacar a su refrigerador, milagrosamente la distrajo el café recién hecho en la cafetera, al cual le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, adoraba cuando Quinn alcanzaba a hacer café antes de que ella se levantara, se sirvió una taza grande y tomó un trago gigante con el cual estuvo a punto de atorarse cuando una garganta que definitivamente no sonaba como Quinn se despejó.

Se dio la vuelta despacio casi soltando la maldita taza cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba de pie a metros de ella semi desnuda mirándola con una sonrisa.

Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry en una de las camisetas de Quinn, en nada más que eso, sus piernas se veían enteras, sus ojos incluso alcanzaban a ver algo del culo de la actriz.

"¡Buenos días, San!", saludó la morena brillantemente.

Lo mejor fue cuando se acercó de la nada dándole un abrazo amistoso y un casto beso en la mejilla, sus manos le picaban para abrazarla por las nalgas pero llegando a la realización de que eso no era normal tomó un suspiro grande para calmarse.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel Berry olía como Quinn.

Rachel llevaba una de las camisetas de Quinn.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Quinn jamás había llevado a una chica al departamento, ni una sola vez, la rubia no le prestaba su ropa a nadie, ella tenía que robársela cuando necesitaba algo y allí aparecida de la nada estaba Rachel Berry en su departamento con el cabello desordenado, una de las camisetas de su mejor amiga puesta y haciendo lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

"¿Quieres una de las tortillas?, Quinn siempre se come una y la otra queda sobrando", ofreció la actriz moviéndose de nuevo junto al sartén que sonaba cociendo algo.

En ese momento notó que la cocina olía maravilloso.

Rachel había hecho tortillas y estaba semi desnuda en su cocina, su cocina, su lugar favorito en el departamento, por lo que se pellizcó los brazos para comprobar que no estaba soñando algún sueño sucio, ella tenía una imaginación super activa.

"Esto está lleno de tocino, Rachel", habló con la boca llena después de haber tragado una cucharada de la famosa tortilla.

A ella le gustaba el tocino, pero lo que estaba comiendo no era sano, estaba rico, pero de ninguna manera sano para alguien que quisiera vivir regía y estupenda hasta los cincuenta años y, ella era Santana López y quería estar fabulosa y sexy no hasta los cincuenta, más bien hasta los setenta.

La actriz sonrió sobre su hombro desde su lugar al lado de la estufa.

"A Quinn le encanta el tocino"

"Sí… pero esto está lleno… lleno"

"Mis tortillas son sus preferidas", dijo la morena con una sonrisa juguetona y brillantes ojos marrones antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo sin decir nada porque Rachel era simplemente adorable con todo lo de las bromas en doble sentido.

Dios, esos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones hacían milagros.

Observó como la actriz se paseaba por la cocina buscando una bandeja y la llenaba con comida; una tortilla idéntica a la suya, un plato de frutas, una taza de café y una de té verde.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó no aguantando su curiosidad.

"Desayuno"

"Ya… pero a dónde lo llevas"

"Quinn"

Se quedó en shock, absolutamente pasmada, fue un milagro no haberse atorado con el pedazo de tortilla que tenía en la boca.

Quinn y Rachel llevaban viéndose más de dos meses y medios dentro de los cuales su mejor amiga había jurado tener una amistad con beneficios en todo momento, y ella había tenido una vez una amiga con beneficios que no duró más de dos semanas porque las amistades con beneficios no existían, así que concluyendo, lo que fuera que estas dos tuvieran era cualquier cosa excepto una amistad con beneficios.

Ósea Rachel estaba en su cocina haciéndole el desayuno a su mejor amiga.

Estas dos no tenían ni idea de a dónde se estaban metiendo.

Sonrió guardándose sus pensamientos, ella no iba a decir nada, Quinn Fabray era super terca cuando le daba la gana, la rubia tendría que descubrir por sí sola en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Rachel también tendría que hacerlo, si la sonrisa soñadora en su rostro cuando nombró a Quinn era una indicación.

"Antes de que me vaya…", murmuró la morena tomando la bandeja y mirándola con ojos cálidos, "… disculpa por cualquier ruido que puedas escuchar en las siguientes horas… tengo el día libre y Quinn no tiene clases hasta bien en la tarde…así que…", terminó la mujer sonriendo y alejándose del todo.

"Gracias por el aviso", agradeció distraída viendo el culo de la actriz.

Quinn era una suertuda maldita.

Comió su tortilla saboreando cada bocado rodando los ojos de vez en cuando al escuchar las risitas provenientes de la habitación de su amiga, luego lavó la loza sucia y se dirigió directo a su sofá de la sala a mirar un poco de tele en donde nada más tenderse empezó a luchar contra el sueño por lo que a trompiscones se volvió a su dormitorio en donde se echó a dormir no sin antes poner su alarma a las 3:00 pm.

Se despertó cuarenta minutos antes de las 3:00 pm por culpa de los gemidos de Rachel Berry.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock, jamás antes había tenido que pasar por una situación parecida, Quinn nunca, nunca se había follado a alguien en su departamento, eso era cosa de ella, ella era quien llevaba mujeres casi todos los fines de semana.

Pensó en ponerse auriculares pero estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni moverse.

Joder, ella había puesto a Quinn en la misma situación incómoda centenares de veces y la rubia jamás se había quejado.

Le iba tener que dar un jodido regalo.

Tenía una mejor amiga de oro.

Trató de volver a dormirse pero un gruñido fuerte que se parecía mucho a Quinn y un grito de Rachel que se escuchó claramente como un _más rápido _la hicieron salir disparada directo a la ducha para empezar a arreglarse y abandonar el departamento lo más pronto posible.

Escuchar a Rachel Berry gemir era sexy, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo la parte sucia de su cerebro lo amaba.

Pero escuchar a su mejor amiga… eso era una historia completamente diferente.

Estuvo lista en tiempo record por lo que aprovechó de juntar todos sus libros y cuadernos necesarios para dirigirse a su café favorito, iba aprovechar bien su tiempo libre.

Salió del departamento sin ni siquiera soltar una mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn, ya tendría otro momento de felicitar a la rubia por sacar tales gritos de una mujer con experiencia.

Por el momento era hora de comenzar por sexta vez su misión.

Inhaló profundamente como cada vez lo hacía cuando ponía un pie dentro del café, el olor a chocolate caliente recién hecho la hacía sonreír recordando todas las veces que su abuela lo preparaba en los tiempos que iba a verla y pasaban tardes enteras viendo el canal de Univision.

Esta vez prefirió sentarse en una de las mesas de la entrada así tendría una mayor visión de todo el local.

Greg no tardó en llegar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te tengo malas noticias, Santana", habló el chico con una mueca nerviosa.

"¿Qué?"

"Si vienes a tomarte un café o un chocolate caliente en realidad está todo bien… pero si hoy eres una mujer en una misión… tienes que abordar", explicó el chico suspirando apenado.

Greg era tan nerd a veces.

"Explícate… por favor"

El muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

"Se fue hace como treinta minutos, vi que la llamaron por teléfono y después de la llamada se fue casi corriendo", contó el chico serio.

Inexplicablemente sintió que se le apretaba el estómago en preocupación.

"¿Se veía preocupada, contenta, devastada…?", pidió rápidamente.

"La verdad es que de primera estaba así como sorprendida y después empezó a sonreír… y se fue sonriendo"

Ella misma empezó a sonreír al recordar su sonrisa y empezar a relajarse, pero su estado de ánimo ligero no duro mucho al darse cuenta de un hecho concreto.

"¿Y tú por qué la estabas mirando tanto?", gruñó mirando a Greg amenazadoramente.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de empezar a reír nerviosamente levantando sus manos en un gesto pasivo.

"Oye, pase a estar justo al lado del teléfono cuando la llamaron y sabiendo que tú vendrías puse oído en la cosa pero nada más… relájate mujer", se defendió el muchacho con un mohín petulante.

Volvió a suspirar tranquila, reunir el coraje para al fin hablarle a esta chica o mirarla a la cara directamente le había tomado semanas, no iba dejar que un tonto chico como Greg le arruine su misión.

Vale, Greg no era un mal tipo, pero nadie se metía con sus asuntos.

"Gracias…"

El muchacho se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Te traigo lo de siempre?"

"Sí… hoy tengo una tarde larga"

"Las galletas las invito yo", prometió el chico antes de alejarse silbando a su paso.

Ella suspiró resignada buscando sus textos de estudio para hacer algo productivo con su tiempo, algo tenía que hacer en todo el rato que estaría desocupada.

_Mañana_ sería otro maldito día.

Mañana se cortaba una de sus tetas si no le hablaba.

* * *

><p>Salió disparada de su última clase del día jueves directo a su cafetería favorita, hoy sería el día, ella podía sentirlo, hoy le hablaría, costara lo que costara, incluso si se ponía a tartamudear no pararía hasta lograr sacar una frase completa de sus labios, ella era Santana López y cumplía todo lo que se proponía.<p>

Ya se podía imaginar a sí misma mirándole directamente a los ojos y…

Sus pies quedaron muertos a media cuadra del café.

Ella no sabía el color de _sus_ ojos, había estado tan muerta del miedo y patéticamente nerviosa que nunca la había mirado directamente.

Por eso era que Greg se reía en su cara burlándose de su orgullo latino.

Joder, era patética.

Ya no tan determinada como antes siguió caminando a paso lento la media cuadra que quedaba para llegar al café, en donde entró mirando por todo el lugar sintiendo llegar como un choque en todo su cuerpo todas esas sensaciones malditas cuando _la_ vio atendiendo en la caja; primero llegó esa cosa rara que sentía en su garganta, luego que se le apretaban las costillas costándole el respirar y por último esa maldita sensación de miles de pequeñas patadas en su estómago.

Ella era Santana López y se rehusaba a sentir algo tan cursi como lo eran las _mariposas_.

Buscó un asiento a unos metros de la caja en donde sacó un libro para disimular sus nervios, Greg la vio desde el otro lado del café y no hizo más que sonreírle ampliamente levantando sus dos dedos pulgares en ánimo sabiendo que ésta vez le pegaría una patada en las pelotas si se atrevía a interrumpir su misión.

El plan era bien simple; hacer como si estuviera leyendo y cinco minutos más tarde levantarse hasta el stand de alimentos, pedir algo y pagarlo en la caja donde estaba _ella_.

Después de eso su vena latina se haría cargo de mantener la situación.

Dándose todos los ánimos mentales y tomando una respiración profunda limpiando a la vez las palmas sudorosas de sus manos en sus muslos se levantó decidiendo que ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente como para hacer un movimiento.

Lo que paso luego la dejó jodidamente inmóvil, de pie como una estúpida al lado de su mesa viendo como la escena ante sus ojos se desarrollaba.

De la jodida nada un rubio molesto paso por su lado caminando directamente hasta la caja en donde le vio sonreír y decirle algo a la chica provocando que ésta riera antes de darse la vuelta empezando a preparar lo que parecía ser un chocolate caliente y un café, los vio hacer una pequeña conversación durante un par de minutos en donde el maldito rubio pidió uno de sus muffin favoritos y luego le soltaba a la hermosa rubia seguramente una última broma haciendo que la chica riera tan fuerte que le llegaron a tiritar sus rodillas ante el sonido.

Luego de toda la escena el jodido rubio se dio la vuelta mirándola a ella con una sonrisa haciendo su camino hasta ella.

"Hola Santana", saludó el muchacho sentándose frente a ella, "Te compre tu muffin favorito y un chocolate caliente… lo de siempre, ¿no?", ofreció el chico con una sonrisa brillante mirándola con expectantes ojos azules.

Maldito Sam Evans.

Ella le había dicho a Quinn que algún día el tonto chico las iba joder de alguna manera.

Soltando un suspiro frustrado y dándole una última mirada a la chica rubia de la caja que ahora estaba ocupada atendiendo a alguien más se volvió a sentar enviándole una mirada de muerte al otro muchacho.

"¿Qué?", pidió Sam mirándola asustado.

"Me acabas de joder labios de…"

"¡Ey, con los labios no te metas!"

"Me jodiste mi misión, idiota"

"¡Oye, te compre un chocolate caliente y un muffin!"

"¿Y?"

"Podrías mostrar más amabilidad, ¿no crees?"

"Oh créeme que amabilidad estoy mostrando, tus bolas están todavía intactas, ¿no crees?"

Sam se removió incomodo antes de mirarla atentamente.

"Lo siento, ¿vale? Por lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento"

"Deberías"

Eso era más que suficiente el chico se veía asustado y ella no tenía ánimos de seguir insultándolo, el gesto del chocolate y el muffin había sido lindo, además con la cabeza un poquito más despejada pudo darse cuenta de algo que cambio por completo su punto de vista.

Sam había hablado con la rubia como si la conociera.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando en tu modo psicópata?", preguntó el chico tomando nerviosamente un sorbo de su café.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"No me sonrías, me asusta más que cuando me insultas", pidió el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

"¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a la chica de la caja?", preguntó lentamente tratando de parecer curiosa pero no interesada.

Aunque su estómago se apretó en expectación.

"¿Brittany?... no, no realmente, la saludo porque es super simpática, pero no la conozco, ósea trabaja aquí y pasa a estar siempre en la caja cada vez que vengo… pero eso sería", explicó el chico encogiéndose de hombros humildemente.

Brittany.

Le quedaba perfecto.

Iba con la chica en todos los niveles, su rostro, su cuerpo y su cabello.

Aunque nunca en un millón de años hubiese imaginado que ese era su nombre.

Brittany.

Era su nuevo nombre favorito.

"Brittany…", susurró el nombre para ella misma saboreándolo en sus labios.

Se sentía tan jodidamente contenta.

Sabía _su _nombre.

Saber su nombre cambiaba las cosas, le daba un empujoncito a intentarlo nuevamente, tenía que intentar hablarle de nuevo, ella podía hacerlo y lo iba a hacer. Sonriéndole a Sam volvió a tomar aire y juntando toda la valentía que poseía volvió a levantarse.

Sólo para volver a quedar inmóvil.

Brittany ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Greg estaba detrás de la caja mirándola con una sonrisa a sabiendas de que de nuevo se había demorado más de la cuenta, ella levantó las cejas en pregunta y el muchacho le gesticuló un _se fue _provocando que se dejara caer a peso muerto nuevamente en su silla con un gruñido cabreado.

Era como si Brittany tuviera jodidos poderes mágicos que le avisaban cada vez que ella estaba a punto de hablarle.

"Quieres que te pase a dejar a tu departamento, voy donde Kelsey así que me queda en el camino", ofreció Sam con voz suave al verla seguramente haciendo un mohín.

"Vale", aceptó desganada.

Su misión estaba oficialmente jodida de todas maneras.

Entró a su departamento cabizbaja sacándose su abrigo en la puerta y colgándolo en el perchero directamente así Quinn después no la molestaba diciendo que dejaba todas sus prendas desparramadas por el departamento, sus llaves las soltó en bol de la barra de la cocina y ahí se quedó parada mirando a la sala frunciendo el entrecejo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Quinn y Rachel acurrucadas en su sillón favorito mirando un programa de cómo preparar sushi en la tele, la actriz estaba con medio cuerpo encima de la rubia pero ésta al contrario de quejarse sonreía como una idiota con una de sus manos posadas en la baja espalda de la morena.

Aunque no la culpaba, si ella pudiera tocar el culo perfecto de la actriz también sonreiría de la misma manera.

Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que ambas cabezas se voltearan a verla.

"Hola San", saludó Rachel sonriendo ampliamente.

Quinn le envió una sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia la tele, la mano en el culo de la actriz moviéndose circularmente.

"Hola Rach, genial verte de nuevo"

"Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Lo mismo de siempre", comentó caminando hasta el sillón individual y echarse con un suspiro.

Observando a Rachel volver su atención a Quinn se dio cuenta que tendría que hacerse a la idea de empezar a verla seguido por su departamento, de lo cual no se quejaba siempre y cuando la mujer siguiera usando esos vestidos cortísimos como el que llevaba puesto.

"¿Mal día?", inquirió la actriz mirándola con la cabeza recostada en uno de los hombros de su mejor amiga.

La rubia ni se inmuto.

Sonrió ante lo ridículo de la situación, no tenían ni idea, eran tan obvias que eran casi cómicas.

En serio, ¿Qué amigas con beneficios se acurrucaban a mirar tele?

"Un día de mierda"

"Que mal", murmuró distraídamente Quinn sin apartar sus ojos avellana de la pantalla.

"Me dieron ganas de comer sushi", murmuró Rachel de la nada.

"¿No que eras vegana?", preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa.

"El sushi es mi excepción, lo sabes", respondió la actriz con un mohín depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia.

Ella rodó sus ojos ante lo lindo de la escena.

"Claro…"

"Como sea, esa era mi indirecta para que me invites a comer sushi, Quinn", refunfuñó la morena soltándose del abrazo de su mejor amiga y sentándose rectamente en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Vio como la rubia sonrió sentándose al lado de la actriz depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Rachel para luego levantarse y estirarse gruñendo al aflojar sus piernas y brazos.

"Vale, vamos, te invito… déjame ir a ponerme mis zapatos y nos vamos", avisó la rubia moviéndose a su habitación, "Tú también vienes Santana, así se te quita la cara de mierda que andas trayendo", gritó la chica desde su dormitorio.

Ella sonrió sintiendo ganas de darle un abrazo de oso a su amiga, Quinn sabía que le encantaba el sushi.

Al menos su día no iba terminar como la mierda tenía una mejor amiga atenta y a las piernas de Rachel Berry para animarla por lo que quedaba del día.

Además, _mañana_ ya sería otro día.

Hizo una mueca frente al pensamiento, ya parecía estar convirtiéndose en su jodido lema.

Y Santana López no tenía lemas, ella era una mujer decidida y del momento, nada de lemas con ella, nada de…

"Santana, por qué este DVD dice; _Lo mejor de Rachel Berry._ ¿Tienes una recopilación mía?", llegó la voz emocionada de Rachel desde su stand de DVD's.

Oh mierda, por el momento tenía líos más complicados que pensar en jodidos lemas.

La risita divertida de Quinn saliendo de su habitación le recordó que debería haberle hecho caso a la rubia cuando ésta le había dicho que guardara sus colecciones mórbidas de Rachel en su propio cuarto.

* * *

><p>Apretando la bufanda con más fuerza en su cuello y sujetando con una mano firme la correa de su bolso en su hombro corrió la cuadra desde la universidad hasta su café favorito, sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia cuando finalmente había llegado a la puerta por su chocolate caliente de la mañana del viernes.<p>

Con rapidez se dirigió a la caja saludando a Greg con una sonrisa conforme, ella sabía que lo viernes por la mañana Brittany no se encontraba, además no era como si ella anduviera con tiempo para comprobarlo, tenía treinta minutos de descanso para su segunda clase y Quinn le había encargado un café.

"¿Qué te sirves?", pidió Greg con una sonrisa expectante, demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

"Espérame un rato no puedo encontrar mi billetera maldita", gruñó haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo y metiendo su mano derecha hasta el fondo de su bolso repleto de libros.

Frustrada tiró su bolso al suelo en donde se arrodilló y lo abrió buscando frenéticamente la maldita billetera que hacía no menos de cinco putos minutos había guardado, y ella realmente recordaba haberla metido de vuelta en su bolso dentro de su bolsillo secreto cuando Quinn le había dado un par de billetes para que le llevara un café.

_Su bolsillo secreto_.

Estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la frente por estúpida, en cambio sonrió feliz levantándose para darle su orden a Greg.

Y mierda, dejó de respirar y su corazón latió jodidamente rápido mientras sentía millones de patadas en su estómago.

"¡Hola soy Brittany!, ¿Qué te sirves hoy?"

Sus ojos eran celestes, un hermoso celeste.

Y su sonrisa, joder su sonrisa la dejó en trance como estúpida.

Lo peor era que su voz no salía, ningún musculo en su cuerpo le respondía.

Brittany había dejado a Santana López muda por primera vez en su vida.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos de la chica sonriéndole y esperándola pacientemente a que hablara fue capaz de tragar sintiendo su garganta seca y luego sonreír anonada.

Ya no tendría que esperar a _mañana_, el puto día al fin había llegado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Entonces, la siguiente pregunta es si les gustaría más Santana o mejor dicho Brittana, no se los pude preguntar arriba porque hubiese arruinado el factor sorpresa :D (A todo esto me decidí por Brittany porque me cargan los personajes inventados, trató de evitarlos lo más posible).


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Hola! disculpen el pequeño atraso, en mi defensa fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capi cada vez que lo intentaba. Pero como sea aquí esta el capítulo más cursi que he escrito nunca.

Me alegra saber que les gustó saber más de Santana, desde que planeé esta historia en mi cabeza tenía este capítulo pensado, por una parte era porque me gustaba Santana y por otra parte para demostrar la manera en que las Faberry eran percibidas por otra persona. Así que definitivamente va a ver más Santana y Britanna en el futuro.

Ahora, no sé si lo recuerdan pero anteriormente les dije que después de este capi empieza el drama. (Sólo un recordatorio)

También contarles que más adelante tengo pensado un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rachel. (Para todos aquellos preguntandose cuando demonios se va a saber qué piensa realmente Rachel Berry).

Y por último aprovecho este espacio para responder a las inquietudes de mi otro fic **Imparable**; No lo he abandonado, pero está en un pequeño descanso por el momento.

Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews, los últimos me divirtieron de sobremanera :D

...

**Entre los días 106 y 108: "... porque acurrucarse con tu amiga con beneficios debería ser un signo suficiente".**

"Dónde… dónde… dónde… dónde… dónde… mierda… oh mierda… mierda… siempre es lo mismo… siempre antes de la maldita… mierda… ¡Ay mierda!", gritó soplando y haciendo presión en su dedo índice que lucía rojo y demacrado luego de haberlo apretado con una fuerza espantosa entre los cajones de su escritorio.

Con el dolor punzante en su dedo corrió a su baño a meterlo bajo el agua helada aguantándose las ganas de soltar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, su dedito en serio le dolía horriblemente, la uña tenía un aspecto aplastado y ardía como el infierno, y el agua helada no estaba calmando el dolor en lo más mínimo por lo que corrió a la cocina de cabeza al refrigerador a sacar un paquete de verduras congeladas envolverlas en un paño de cocina y aplastarlo con suavidad en contra su dedo mordiéndose los labios al sentir un ola de dolor pulsante.

Casi se había sacado una uña buscando su maldito resumen.

Ella estaba segura que después de estudiar la noche anterior lo había dejado en su escritorio antes de caer rendida en su cama agotada hasta más no poder, pero el resumen no estaba en ningún rincón de su dormitorio.

Quizás después de todo su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente y sin darse cuenta lo había soltado en su sofá en donde Santana de seguro lo había encontrado.

Antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su mejor amiga a culparla por la desgracia de su dedo decidió checar el sofá.

En donde se quedó con la boca abierta y ojos saltones mirando casi asustada al cuerpo inerte envuelto en una frazada roncando ruidosamente, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no era Santana ebria ya que la chica en su sofá tenía el pelo rubio y su cuerpo era un poco más largo que el de la latina, lo malo era que la muchacha estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no le podía ver el rostro.

Decidió despertarla.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba a una muchacha vestida en su sofá, además Santana no estaba por ninguna parte a la vista, era como si la rubia en su sillón se había dejado caer durante la noche mientras ellas dormían.

Pero eso era imposible.

Sabía que Santana estaba detrás de todo, la latina siempre estaba detrás de todo.

Se despejó la garganta ruidosamente y cuando eso no despertó al cuerpo inerte tosió con falsedad haciendo que la otra muchacha se removiera pero no abriera los ojos, por lo que cabreada suspiró con fastidio antes de empujarla por el hombro con su mano izquierda, la mano que no había sufrido por su escritorio acecino que casi le había sacado la maldita uña y la cual todavía le dolía por más que lo empujara en contra de las verduras congeladas.

La chica gimió dándose la vuelta con un aspecto somnoliento.

La reconoció de inmediato.

Era su acosadora.

Vale, quizás no acosadora pero sí alguien que la observaba y sabía su nombre.

"Hola, ¿Qué haces durmiendo en mi sofá?", preguntó amablemente.

La muchacha la miró de arriba abajo sonriéndole con lo que parecía ser coquetería aunque luego de un momento en el que pareció estar pensando lo que estaba haciendo en su sofá la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y frunció el entrecejo confundida mirando por todo el departamento.

"No tengo idea, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué aquí", soltó la muchacha haciendo una mueca con los labios.

¿Qué mierda?

"¿Y dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?"

La chica se encogió de hombros y luego bostezó ruidosamente para terminar mirándola con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta algo entretenida y preocupada, la rubia estaba jodidamente loca, aunque era simpática y linda, además estaba buena, no era su tipo pero no podía negar el atractivo de la muchacha.

"Ashley te despertaste", llegó la voz de Santana cuando la latina se detuvo a su lado para mirar a la chica en el sofá con una sonrisa simpática.

Y ahí en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, su mejor amiga estaba recién duchada y vestida, completamente vestida y por lo que parecía había dormido en su cama, mientras que la otra rubia había pasado la noche en su sofá.

"Sí, Quinn me despertó… a todo esto necesito ocupar el baño estoy sintiendo ganas de vomitar… pero no se preocupen que voy a dejarlo limpio", prometió la muchacha apresuradamente antes de salir dispara del sofá con una mano en su boca y un aspecto agrio.

La vio irse con una mirada incrédula mientras escuchaba a Santana reírse sonoramente a su lado.

"Esa chica está loca a más no poder", murmuró la latina mirando en dirección al baño.

Ella asintió en acuerdo.

"¿Por qué estaba en el sofá?", preguntó aprovechando que Ashley estuviese en el baño.

Su mejor amiga dejó de reír y se dio la vuelta mirándola entretenida.

"Anoche fui Somewhere a tomarme una cerveza con Sam mientras tú te matabas estudiando y antes de venirme me la encontré en el baño y me reconoció, trató de que tengamos sexo pero el olor a vomito era un distractor super grande, así que decliné la oferta…"

"No sabía que hubiera algo que te haga declinar del sexo"

"No soy una puta, Quinn"

"Bueno…"

"¿Me vas a dejar contarte o no?", se quejó la chica con un mohín ofendido.

"Vale, vale, lo siento"

"Como sea… decliné la oferta pero la muy loca se me durmió encima, traté de dejársela encargada a Patrick pero él me dijo que era un lio muy grande y que no tenía contactos que llamarle, después se la encajé a Sam pero el muy maldito se negó a hacerse cargo… y al final me la traje… no la podía dejar sola", explicó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros antes de echarse en el sofá con un suspiro.

"No sabía que tuvieras conciencia", se burló con una sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a su amiga apoyando los pies en su mesa de centro y quejarse del dolor en su dedo.

Santana miró a su mano emocionadamente con ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué te paso?"

"Me apreté el dedo con uña incluida", murmuró malhumorada.

"Muéstramela"

"No, me duele"

"Dale, no seas tan perra, muéstramela"

"No"

"Yo te mostré mi muñeca cuando el perro maldito de Sam me mordió"

"Estabas sangrando idiota, tuvieron que ponerte puntos"

"Como sea te la mostré"

Con reluctancia sacó su dedo del paño de cocina y lo alejó de las verduras congeladas haciendo una mueca ante el ardor, su uña estaba morada y se veía horrible, pero Santana estaba emocionada tomando su mano con cuidado acercando con fascinación el dedo a su rostro revisándolo desde todo ángulo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una curación?", pidió la latina con ojos saltones.

Suspiró asintiendo obligada, la chica saltó del sofá hacia el baño a buscar el botiquín emocionada a más no poder.

Se lo debía, Santana había dejado que le haga las curaciones cuando el perro estúpido de Sam le había mordido la muñeca, además su uña se había salido de uno de sus lados y necesitaba desinfectarla y envolverla para protegerla contra el roce.

Su amiga volvió del baño con una mueca de asco y el botiquín en sus manos, suponía que había visto a Ashley haciendo lo que nadie quería presenciar si tenía la posibilidad de evitarlo.

Resultó ser que Santana tenía manos suaves y no le empeoró el dolor casi nada, le limpió el dedo con cuidado y lo envolvió en un vendaje bonito y bien hecho, la latina le sonrió satisfecha y ella le sonrió de vuelta en agradecimiento.

"Oh dios, siento que mi estómago se vació", habló Ashley llegando a la sala con una mano apoyada en su abdomen.

Ella asintió educadamente antes de recordar por qué su dedo estaba vendado y empezar a buscar su resumen en el sofá, después de varios intentos lo encontró votado en el suelo por debajo del mueble y al instante se sintió culpable, en su mente había culpado a su mejor amiga de habérselo robado y si bien la chica siempre estaba robando sus cosas eso no quería decir que no se sentía mal al culparla injustamente.

"¿Nos vamos yendo, San?, yo invito al desayuno en el camino, ya estamos saliendo tarde", avisó antes de levantarse del sofá directo a su habitación para prepararse y ponerse en marcha.

Dejaría que Santana se hiciera cargo de despachar a Ashley mal que mal la latina había llevado a la otra muchacha.

Pero cuando volvió lista para irse yendo Ashley aún no abandonaba el departamento y Santana tenía los labios fruncidos aguantando lo que parecía una sonrisa.

"Quinn", empezó la otra rubia con una sonrisa coqueta, "Quería preguntarte si hoy en la noche estás desocupada"

Oh.

"Bueno… yo…"

"Podemos irnos a tomar algo y terminar la noche en mi departamento", ofreció la muchacha levantando las cejas en implicación.

En contra de su voluntad se sintió empezar a enrojecer, no sabía qué decir y por la mirada entretenida en la cara de Santana ésta no la ayudaría a salirse del lio en el que estaba.

Tenía que rechazarla con cuidado, decirle que estaría ocupada con algo así la chica no se sentiría mal.

"Me encantaría… pero no puedo, hoy en la noche me junto con una compañera de estudio… estoy llena de exámenes la próxima semana", se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo cual no era completamente una mentira, Rachel Berry no era una compañera de estudio pero estarían ocupadas durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Ashley no se vio desanimada en lo más mínimo, en cambio sonrió brillantemente.

"Entonces dejémoslo para el próximo fin de semana, yo te llamo. ¡Nos vemos, Quinn!", soltó la rubia emocionada dándole un pequeño abrazo antes de pasar por la latina dándole un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer por la puerta rápidamente, todo en cosa de segundos.

"¿Acaba de…?"

"Síp", la interrumpió Santana.

"¿Acabo de…?"

"También"

Joder, había aceptado salir con alguien sin ni siquiera haber aceptado salir con alguien.

Ignoró la risita burlona de su mejor amiga y se decidió abandonar su apartamento y dirigirse a clases, en todo el camino con una molestosa latina molestándole sin parar, excepto en el metro que fue en donde Santana se paso los minutos del trayecto coqueteando con una chica que nunca antes habían visto, lo curioso fue que todo quedó en puro coqueteo.

"Dijiste que hoy el desayuno lo invitabas tú", le recordó Santana a una cuadra de la universidad.

Asintiendo en acuerdo se dispuso a cruzar la calle a un café pintoresco que vendía unas donuts exquisitas sólo para ser detenida por su mejor amiga quien se la quedó mirando con amplios ojos oscuros.

"No me gusta ese café", declaró la muchacha empezando a arrastrarla por la misma cuadra en donde iban a un café con puerta roja con una onda bien hipster, "El chocolate caliente de este lugar es único", le aseguró su mejor amiga al entrar en la tienda.

No iba a negarlo el olor del chocolate y el café recién hecho le hacía agua la boca.

"Suelta los billetes, Quinn, ya que tú invitas lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a buscarnos el desayuno", se ofreció la muchacha con una sonrisa estirando su mano expectante.

Levantando las cejas con desconfianza le soltó un par de dólares notando que Santana estaba actuando más rara de lo normal.

Pero como fuera iba a aprovechar la racha de amabilidad.

Se sentó cerca de la caja en donde observó a su amiga con ojo calculador, había algo raro sucediendo y ella iba averiguarlo, Santana parecía tremendamente ansiosa en el stand de los alimentos alternando miradas pequeñas hacía una chica rubia en la caja y cuando el momento de pagar se había acercado notó sorprendida como la latina sonrió brillantemente antes de hablarle a la muchacha rubia.

Lo cual la dejó pasmada, Santana odiaba a los cajeros, su amiga no los soportaba, siempre los trataba con sarcasmo y les daba el resplandor López, por lo que se concentró exclusivamente en el desarrollo que se estaba dando, estaba presenciando algo nunca antes visto, su mejor amiga lucía nerviosa y sonreía y hablaba amablemente con alguien sin estar tratando de ligar.

Lamentablemente su concentración se rompió por el timbre de su teléfono sonando en su bolso haciéndola maldecir porque el momento no era el más apropiado para cualquiera que la estuviera llamando, aunque al ver que se trataba de Rachel todos los pensamientos molestos salieron volando y en cambio sonrió contestando alegremente.

"_¿Estás despierta, cierto?"_, se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Rachel Berry.

Podía sentir a través de su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo, se la imaginaba a kilómetros de distancia sentada en su escritorio revisando cualquier libro que tenga que ver con el teatro.

"Sí, salí de mi cama hace horas, estoy desayunando antes de entrar a clases"

"_¿Qué vas a desayunar?"_

Incluso si la voz se escuchaba inocente sabía que la actriz le daría un discurso sobre las cualidades de la comida sana si le respondía con la verdad.

"Frutas… muchas frutas"

"_Quinn…"_, llegó en forma de reproche.

¿Cómo sabía incluso que le estaba mintiendo?

"No alcancé a hacerme un desayuno sano, Rach. Me dormí tarde y tuve que despertarme temprano"

"_Al menos cómprate algo nutritivo así pasas la mañana sin problemas"_

Alcanzando a echar una mirada a lo que Santana tenía en la caja sabía que eran galletas de chocolate y un muffin de arándanos, era lo que casi siempre compraban cuando no alcanzaban a desayunar en el departamento.

"Voy a tratar"

Rachel suspiró resignada.

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que te pase a buscar? No hubiese sido ningún problema, así hubieras ahorrado tiempo y alcanzado a desayunar o dormir un poco más"_

Sonrió ante la preocupación de la morena, le gustaba esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando Rachel mostraba interés en su bienestar.

"No quise molestarte, tú tienes cosas que hacer"

"_No es una molestia"_

"Vale, lo voy a tener en cuenta la próxima vez"

"_Eso espero. A todo esto hoy en la tarde te paso a buscar, se te nota en la voz que estás cansada y el trayecto de la universidad a mi departamento es largo en metro"_

"No es necesario, Rach"

"_Insisto. Mándame un texto para avisarme a qué hora sales de clases. Me tengo que ir ahora, mi próxima clase empieza en diez minutos y tú sabes que odio llegar tarde"_

"Vale, yo te aviso. Que tengas un buen día, Rach"

"_Tú también, Quinn. Cuídate y… y…"_

"¿Y?"

"… _y nos vemos, por supuesto"_

Frunció el entrecejo confundida, la voz de Rachel parecía fuera de lugar, demasiado alegre.

"Nos vemos", se despidió riendo nerviosamente.

No alcanzó a pensar mucho en la llamada telefónica por culpa de una exuberante Santana, la latina llegó con su café de vainilla y su muffin sonriendo como si alguien le hubiera propuesto nuevamente un trío.

"¿Qué hay de malo contigo?", inquirió luego de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Los ojos oscuros de su mejor amiga la miraron cuidadosamente.

"Nada"

"Te ves contenta"

"¿Qué? ¿A ti la azúcar no te pone feliz?", se burló la latina llenándose la boca con galletas y mostrando su lengua.

Por el rabillo de su ojo notó a la chica de la caja sonriendo en dirección a su mesa, lo cual fue raro porque ella no tenía ni idea de quién era la muchacha.

"La rubia de la caja te está mirando"

Lo que sucedió después la dejo sin habla, Santana casi se atragantó tratando de tragar la masa de galletas que tenía en la lengua con la cual le estaba haciendo muecas y había arrancado casi todas las servilletas tratando de limpiarse los labios quedando al final de todo su espectáculo roja como una colegiala y sentada como una dama en una fiesta del té en la mesa.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"¿Me queda algo de chocolate en la cara?", pidió su amiga evitando su mirada.

"No, estás bien"

Santana suspiró en alivio y siguió comiendo su desayuno como una dama sin soltar ni una palabra echando miradas seguidas hacía la caja y la muchacha rubia, de vez en cuando la latina quedaba con la boca abierta y una mirada soñadora por minutos, y en otros momentos no hacía más que sonreír como estúpida.

Ella prefirió no hacer comentarios, estaba demasiado confundida para poder llegar a cualquier explicación alguna, aunque algo le decía que el comportamiento raro de la latina tenía que ver con la otra muchacha rubia de la caja.

Ósea Santana se había despedido de la chica levantando su mano y dándole una sonrisa toda tímida.

No obstante un día repleto de estudio la esperaba, tenía que concentrarse en la medicina y luego cuando su cerebro estuviera algo descansado pensaría en el extraño comportamiento de Santana López.

La mañana fue difícil, una de las más difíciles que había tenido el desplacer de vivir, entre su cansancio y el dolor que le provocaba el escribir ocupando su dedo índice derecho no deseaba nada más que acabara el día.

Santana al verla tan cansada durante la hora de colación se ofreció a ir a comprarles el almuerzo al medio día, ella ingenuamente aceptó, lo que le valió esperar a la latina como por treinta minutos, lo cual era absurdo por que las cafeterías estaban a una cuadra de distancia de la universidad.

La latina se defendió diciendo que se había demorado en pagar en la caja.

Ella sospechaba que la razón de la demora se trataba de otra cosa pero decidió no mencionarlo, su mejor amiga andaba en un comportamiento esplendido los últimos días y no lo quería arruinar.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, se sentó con Santana en todas sus clases en donde la chica amablemente tomó notas por las dos sin quejarse en ningún momento, lo cual la asustó un poco, Santana nunca era abiertamente amable, pero cada vez que hacía presión en su dedo éste le dolía como el infierno así que prefirió guardarse todo pensamiento sospechoso hasta que terminara su jornada de clases.

"Rachel me está esperando, ¿Quieres te pasemos a dejar al departamento?", ofreció una vez que habían salido de clases y se dirigían caminando hacia la salida.

Su amiga pareció pensarlo por unos minutos antes de negar suavemente.

"No, tengo hambre así que voy a pasar a la cafetería a comer algo y después me voy al depa"

"Estás comiendo en esa cafetería todos los días"

"Bueno… me da hambre todos los días"

"En el departamento igual hay comida"

"No es lo mismo", defendió Santana con petulancia.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es usar el microondas y no es difícil, ya te enseñe como usarlo"

"No es lo mismo, Quinn"

"Yo simplemente estoy diciendo que estás botando billetes por puro gusto"

"Y yo te estoy diciendo que dejes de joderme. Me gusta ir a esa cafetería…"

"Sí, pero…"

"Las comidas ya están hechas y son super ricas y no tengo que esperar a que se calienten y queden con un sabor insípido…"

"Quedan insípidas porque nunca las dejas el tiempo correspondiente y se te queman…"

"Oye rubia para, tú vas todas casi todas las tardes donde Rachel y yo no digo nada… estás gastando como loca billetes en transporte…", contrarrestó la latina dándole una mirada amenazante.

"No es lo mismo", se defendió ofendida.

La otra chica no hizo más que sonreírle burlonamente antes de que se detuvieran en las puertas de salida a arreglar sus bufandas cuando vieron lo fuerte que estaba el viento a través de los ventanales.

"Sí es lo mismo y lo sabes, Quinnie. Pero como sea es mejor que te vayas yendo y no hagas esperar a Rachel, suficiente tiene la pobre alimentándote todos los días y teniendo que venirte a buscar hasta acá", molestó la muchacha en broma mirándola con juguetones ojos oscuros, "Dale un beso y un abrazo de mi parte. Cuídate Quinn", gritó la latina antes de alejarse en dirección opuesta a la de ella no dándole tiempo a defenderse.

Se fue con un mohín en su rostro al estacionamiento pensando en las palabras de Santana, ella no era una aprovechadora, ayudaba a Rachel a prepararles la cena cuando iban al departamento de la morena y siempre declinaba en las ofertas de la actriz cuando la mujer se ofrecía a ir a dejarla en auto a algún lugar, además en el transporte ni siquiera gastaba un 10% de más.

Santana estaba hablando estupideces por lo que decidió aprovechar el momento y centrar su mirada en el Audi gris que se encontraba casi a la entrada del estacionamiento y en donde alcanzaba a ver la cabeza de Rachel sentada en el asiento del piloto, la morena no tardó en verla cuando ya estaba más cerca y sonreírle de esa manera dulce que ella adoraba.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del copiloto cuando una voz gritando su nombre la retuvo haciéndola volverse para encontrarse a Ashley con el pelo desordenado por el viento y mejillas sonrojadas del frio.

"Tuve que correr para alcanzarte", habló la chica tomando bocanadas de aire con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió confundida echando una mirada rápida a Rachel en el auto quien no hacía más que mirar contemplativa a través de la ventana.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí tonta, venias casi corriendo"

"Sí, estaba un poco apurada", masculló apuntando hacía el auto haciendo obvio que la estaban esperando.

"Oh… ¿Es tu compañera de estudio?", preguntó inocentemente Ashley agachándose un poco delante de la ventana para saludar con una mano entusiasta y una sonrisa encantadora.

Rachel le sonrió a la muchacha de vuelta saludando amablemente.

Y ella empezó a sentirse incomoda.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la rubia, la muchacha centró sus ojos azules en ella.

"Quería pedirte tu numero, hoy en la mañana me olvidé de hacerlo"

Oh.

"¿Mí número?", repitió con voz aguda.

"Sí, tu numero, para poder llamarte y así coordinar nuestra cita para la próxima semana", explicó la chica lentamente.

Mirando rápidamente hacía el auto pudo ver que Rachel estaba levantando sus cejas con sorpresa y sonriendo de una manera que nunca había visto antes.

"Oh… sí, obvio, mí número"

Lo dictó rápidamente sintiendo que su cuello empezaba a calentarse, luego sus mejillas y toda su cabeza, pasándole lo que siempre le ocurría cuando estaba demasiado incomoda, no obstante no era como si pudiera negarle su número a la muchacha, le daba vergüenza decirle que ella jamás había estado de acuerdo con ir a ninguna cita, además no era como si fueran a tener una cita, irían a tomarse un par de cervezas y ella declinaría a la obvia oferta de sexo que vendría después.

"Bien, entonces yo te estoy llamando. Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Quinn", se despidió la rubia yéndose no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo y azotando su mano a Rachel en despedida.

Se subió al auto respirando profundo.

"Hola", saludó la actriz con una sonrisa antes de acercarse y darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

"¿Estuviste esperando mucho rato?", inquirió tratando de armar conversación.

"No, no mucho"

"Bien"

La mayor parte del transcurso en auto estuvo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la radio y su cerebro pensando a mil por hora, no sabía si aclararle el asunto de Ashley a Rachel, ellas eran amigas con beneficios, pero algo se sentía mal en su cuerpo al estarle guardando cosas a la morena, el silencio de la mujer tampoco ayudaba en nada a su confianza, Rachel nunca estaba tan callada, quizás la actriz se había molestado por algo, quizás la había hecho enojar.

Estaban a cuadras del edificio de la morena cuando ésta se aclaró la garganta advirtiendo que hablaría.

"¿Una cita?", preguntó la actriz levantando las cejas y sonriendo sugerentemente.

No era la reacción que había estado esperando.

"Sí, algo así", respondió perdida.

Rachel tomó aire centrando sus ojos en lo que quedaba de camino antes de hablar, sus manos removiéndose en el volante.

"Era linda, alta y sexy"

No sabía cómo responder a eso.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí…"

"No me había dado cuenta"

La morena rió estacionando el auto en su estacionamiento para luego mirarla con ojos contemplativos por largo rato antes de agarrar su bolso y un par de carpetas del asiento trasero y bajarse, ella le siguió de cerca mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores, aprovechando de mirar lo que se alcanzaba a ver de las hermosas piernas de Rachel y que no tapaba su abrigo.

"¿Es tu compañera de carrera?", inquirió la mujer mirándola con sus orbes marrones abiertamente una vez que estaban esperando el ascensor.

Demasiado abiertamente, tanto que pudo darse cuenta que las preguntas no estaban siendo hechas por pura curiosidad, Rachel estaba tratando de obtener algo.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de darle una idea equivocada de todo, además ella misma necesitaba decírselo, sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarse si seguía guardándoselo.

"Yo no quería salir con ella, ella hizo parecer como si yo había dicho sí cuando en realidad yo no dije nada, es más, ni siquiera la conozco, la he visto dos veces y son las dos veces que Santana la ha llevado al departamento…"

"Quinn…"

"Tampoco la había notado antes, nunca la he visto en la facultad y acepté salir con ella porque no la quiero hacer sentir mal… ella es super amable y simpática y una cerveza es una cerveza no hay daño ni compromiso en eso… y… y tú eres más linda y sexy que cualquier mujer en la universidad, no hay competencia con nadie…"

"Quinn", la llamó Rachel con más fuerza haciéndola parar sus palabras y centrar sus ojos avellana en los entretenidos marrones que la miraban tiernamente.

La morena se acercó hasta alzar una mano hasta su cuello envolver sus dedos en sus cabellos y atraerla por un beso en los labios que ella no dudó en responder sintiendo como Rachel pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior hasta meterla dentro de su boca y masajearla con la suya en un beso suave.

Se separaron sonriéndose la una a la otra sólo hasta escuchar el timbre del ascensor.

Ella agarró las carpetas de la morena con su mano izquierda y se las llevó al departamento sonriendo tontamente cuando Rachel le dio un pequeño besito en el cuello en forma de agradecimiento.

"¿Te parece si hacemos algo de cenar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre", sugirió Rachel sacándose sus tacones y su abrigo para luego desaparecer en su habitación seguramente a ponerse algo más cómodo.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo siguiendo a la actriz a su habitación en donde aprovechó de dejar su bolso con textos de estudio, su abrigo y mirar cómo se desvestía Rachel, la morena al notarla mirando no hizo más que sonreírle coquetamente dejándola mirar todo lo que quisiera antes de que se pusiera un pantalón de chándal y una vieja y desteñida camiseta de Julliard e invitarla a hacer la cena prometiéndole que más tarde podría verla todo lo que quisiera.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu dedo?", preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño confundida tomando su mano con suavidad.

No había podido cortar las verduras porque al agarrar el maldito cuchillo su uña sentía todo.

"Hoy en la mañana me apreté el dedo con uña incluida en los cajones de mi escritorio cuando estaba buscando mi resumen para mi certamen de la próxima semana", explicó con un mohín al recordad el dolor que había sentido.

"Oh mi pobre Quinnie", arrulló Rachel con una sonrisita molesta pasando sus brazos por su cintura en un abrazo fuerte y alzarse en las puntitas de sus pies descalzos para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Ella soltó un bufido molesto, sabía que había sido un error contarle a Rachel que su madre la solía llamar Quinnie.

"No me digas Quinnie", refunfuñó.

"Me gusta decirte Quinnie, Quinnie", se burló Rachel antes de besarla por última vez y desprenderse de sus brazos a regañadientes para seguir preparando la cena.

Ella buscó los platos más los cubiertos y ayudó en lo que pudo escuchando a la actriz hablar de su trabajo y de lo mucho que adoraba enseñar a todos esos jóvenes apasionados amantes del teatro, ella la escuchó con atención pensando en lo maravillosa e intensa que era Rachel Berry, la mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Terminaron cenando pasta integral con un frito de verduras sentadas en el grande y cómodo sofá de Rachel viendo a la vez uno de esos canales de cocina que la actriz tanto adoraba ver, estaban pasando las formas en cómo se podían comer las verduras de una manera ingeniosa, por lo que Rachel no podía estar más feliz parloteando en todo momento de que ella intentaría cocinar las recetas ese fin de semana.

"Tú sabes que puedes salir en una cita con quien quieras, ¿cierto?", escuchó la voz suave de la morena inesperadamente.

Ya habían terminado la cena hacía media hora y se encontraban acurrucadas en el sofá mirando ociosamente la tele, Rachel tenía medio cuerpo sobre ella y sus dedos trazaban distraídamente sus abdominales bajo su sweater holgado.

"Sí… pero no quiero salir con nadie, ya te expliqué lo de Ashley…"

"¿Ashley se llama?... no me gusta ese nombre", refunfuñó Rachel con su rostro enterrado en su pecho sin apartar sus ojos de la tele.

Ella sonrió dándole un pequeño beso a los rizos marrones que descansaban contra su clavícula.

"A mí me da igual… si sirve de algo la chica durmió con Santana, así que no hay manera de vaya ahí"

"Puedes dormir con quien quieras, Quinn, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo… yo sólo digo que dormir con alguien que haya dormido con tu mejor amiga y se llame Ashley es de mal gusto", murmuró la morena.

Si bien Rachel tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho entre su clavícula y su cuello haciéndole imposible verla podría jurar que la actriz estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisita juguetona que hacía brillar sus ojos marrones y que a ella le provocaba llenarla de besos.

"Lo sé… por eso no voy a hacer más que tomarme un par de cervezas y nada más", explicó sonriendo ante lo raro del comportamiento de la morena.

"Bien, me alegro, porque tus gustos son mejores que esa chica… Ashley… ósea, mírame a mí, nadie baja de Rachel Berry a una niña que se llame Ashley… además ella es rubia también y, rubia con rubia es demasiado cliché…", parloteó la mujer dando un suspiro al final, "Pero obviamente si tú quieres salir con ella puedes hacerlo, yo solamente estoy expresando mi opinión como tu amiga… nada más", terminó la actriz alzando su cuello para darle un pequeño besito en su mandíbula y luego volver su atención a la tele.

Se mordió los labios para evitar estallar en carcajadas y en cambio apretó sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo sobre su costado derecho en un abrazo cariñoso.

"Bueno… siempre me gusta saber tu opinión"

"¿En serio?", inquirió Rachel alzando su cuello hasta mirarle a los ojos dándole un sonrisita emocionada. Ella asintió afirmativamente con amplios ojos avellana sonriéndole de vuelta, "Me alegra saberlo", susurró la morena antes de unir sus labios en un beso lento que duro minutos para luego volver a recostarse como estaba antes y seguir trazando sus abdominales mientras miraban la tele.

Habiendo arreglado todo los temas incompletos y sintiendo las manos de Rachel en su abdomen se permitió relajarse hasta que empezó a luchar con la ola de sueño que la carcomía, sus parpados cada vez se volvieron más pesados y la sensación del cuerpo caliente de la morena en contra el de ella la hacían sentir tan cómoda que por más que luchara para no dormirse terminó dejándose dormir igual respirando el agradable aroma de la actriz.

Se despertó dos horas después con los besos suaves que Rachel estaba repartiendo por todo su rostro y la risita entretenida de la morena flotando sobre ella invitándola a la cama, casi sonámbulamente dejó que la mujer la levantara sujetando su mano y a trompicones la ayudara a llegar al dormitorio en donde Rachel la sentó en el lado en el que siempre dormía cuando se quedaba y le ayudara a desabrochar sus zapatos y su pantalón para después ponerle un pantalón de chándal y así hacer lo mismo con su parte superior hasta estar completamente cambiada e instalada en la cama con una Rachel Berry abrazada a su costado lista para dormir.

Estaba a punto, a punto de dejarse caer dormida cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban yendo a dormir por primera vez sin haber tenido sexo anteriormente, aunque el sueño que sentía era tan demoledor que no alcanzó a analizar nada antes de caer dormida.

* * *

><p>Se despertó con el olor exquisito del tocino flotando en el aire y si había algo que era completamente efectivo para despertarla por completo era el olor del tocino, por lo que no tardó en levantarse restregándose los ojos para quitarse algo del sueño que le quedaba e ir a la cocina en donde Rachel se encontraba cociendo algo mientras cantaba una canción que nunca había escuchado antes, la morena al sentirla llegar no hizo más que sonreírle sobre su hombro haciéndole un gesto para que la ayudara a terminar con el desayuno, decidió ayudar a terminar la ensalada de frutas mientras Rachel terminaba de cocinar las tortillas que siempre le preparaba cuando tenía la suerte de desayunar con la actriz.<p>

"Lo siento por quedarme dormida anoche…", se disculpó cuando ya estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina listas para desayunar.

Rachel rió pasando una de sus manos por su cabello rubio desordenado hasta llegar a su cuello acercándola para darle un beso de buenos días.

"Me encanta tu pelo así, se te ve extremadamente sexy", elogió la actriz antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada de frutas, "Y no te preocupes por anoche tenemos el día de hoy para arreglarlo", sugirió la morena con un guiño coqueto.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra día hubiera sonreído coqueteando de vuelta pero su deber como estudiante de medicina era estudiar primero que todo y el certamen que tendría la semana entrante no la dejaba ni respirar tranquila, el haber pasado la tarde y la noche del viernes en el departamento de Rachel había sido una excepción para su fin de semana de estudio, por más que quisiera pasar el tiempo con la adorable actriz no podría.

"Me encantaría eso, Rach… pero el próximo miércoles tengo un certamen y aún me falta estudiar un poco…", contó mirando como poco a poco se iba apagando el entusiasmo en los ojos de Rachel, "Me encantaría quedarme durante el día o volver más tarde, quizás hasta mañana pero eso me quitaría tiempo…"

Rachel suspiró de malas ganas mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando a hacia sus frutas por un largo momento antes de levantar sus grandes ojos marrones a los avellana de ella mirándola tímidamente, la actriz tomó una bocanada de aire antes de mojarse los labios con su lengua preparándose para hablar.

"¿Por qué no pasas aquí el fin de semana?", soltó la mujer con voz suave y tímida mirándola por debajo de sus largas pestañas, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

Su estomagó se apretó y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa frente a la inesperada solicitud, claro, ella había pasado noches y días enteros en el departamento de Rachel como así también la morena en su propio departamento, pero jamás se habían excedido de las 24 horas, aún así se encontró sonriendo brillantemente y asintiendo sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba aceptando.

"¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?... lo más probable es que ni siquiera podamos hacer nada hasta bien tarde porque cuando estudio el tiempo se me vuelve irrelevante y…"

"Está bien, de verdad, yo tengo que terminar un montón de papeleo para la próxima semana así que las dos vamos a estar ocupadas", le aseguró Rachel sonriendo encantada con la idea.

"Entonces me quedó… a no ser que te esté arruinando una cita caliente para hoy en la noche de la que no te acuerdes y…", no alcanzó a terminar de molestarla porque la actriz se levantó fuera de su taburete para callarla con un beso sonriéndole en forma de regaño cuando se alejó para que continuaran con su desayuno.

"Tonta…", murmuró la morena haciendo un mohín.

La mañana continuó lentamente, una vez terminado el desayuno se turnaron para ocupar la ducha, si bien habían dormido cientos de veces juntas al parecer las dos estaban de acuerdo en que ducharse con alguien era algo demasiado intimo, no obstante cuando Rachel le ofreció un par de pantalones de chándal que milagrosamente no le habían quedado cortos como con los que había dormido y una de sus sudaderas que por casualidad había dejado semanas antes y la cual estaba muy contenta de recuperar debido a que era una de sus favoritas aceptó encantada para estar lo más cómoda posible.

Se instalaron en la cama de Rachel ya que era la cosa más cómoda y amplia del departamento de la actriz, ella sacó todos sus textos de estudio, apuntes y resúmenes, mientras que la morena empezó a leer y escribir en un montón de rumas de papeleo.

Y tal como la había dicho la hora se le hizo irrelevante y no sólo la hora sino todo a su alrededor, salió de su estado de estudio inducido únicamente cuando escuchó a Rachel llamarla fuertemente por su nombre.

La morena estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con las manos en la cintura mirándola con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

"Te estoy llamando desde hace cinco minutos para almorzar… nos mande a pedir pizza, una vegana para mí y otra llena de todas esas cosas no saludables para ti. De nada", gruñó la actriz antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Ella sonrió a lo adorable que era Rachel cuando se enojaba y saltó de la cama no sin antes ordenar y marcar cada uno de sus textos para no perderse una vez que volviera a estudiar y se fue corriendo en busca de la morena que estaba de pie en la barra de la cocina sirviéndose un pedazo de dicha pizza.

"Eres super sexy cuando te enojas", susurró en el oído de la actriz abrazándola por detrás aprovechando también su posición para dejar pequeños besitos a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban circularmente el abdomen bronceado por debajo de la camiseta que la mujer llevaba.

Rachel se dio la vuelta en sus brazos sonriéndole lindamente antes de abrazarse por completo a su cuerpo enredando una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra en su cadera para alzarse a darle un beso húmedo que la dejó casi mareada y con ganas de recorrer el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos, pero justo cuando había llegado a tener cada glúteo del culo que le encantaba en cada una de sus palmas Rachel se apartó mirándola juguetonamente.

"No me gusta que me hagan esperar", murmuró la morena sobre sus labios antes de besarla por última vez, tomar cada una de sus manos en las suyas para alejarlas de sus glúteos y separarse de ella definitivamente. Rachel debe de haberse dado cuenta de lo que significaba el mohín en su rostro porque rió regalándole un beso de consuelo, "No podemos, Quinn, tienes que estudiar…"

"¿Y un rapidito…?", imploró abriendo sus ojos de la forma en que Rachel encontraba adorable para persuadirla.

La morena se mordió los labios como contemplando la idea antes de sacudir su cabeza azotando de lado a lado sus rizos chocolate en negación.

"No, tienes que estudiar", se disculpó Rachel antes de alejarse por completo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y centrarse en su almuerzo.

Suspiró cabreada pero algo consolada al darse cuenta que la morena parecía igual de torturada con la idea de esperar para que pudieran tener algo de acción.

La tarde pasó tranquila con Rachel preparándoles té y café para despertar a su cerebro, avanzó cantidades inmensa sus textos de estudio, supuso que todo se debía a las pequeñas atenciones que tenía la actriz con ella, llevándole pequeños bocadillos para picar y bebidas re ponedoras durante la tarde hasta la hora de la cena en donde comieron las sobras del almuerzo sin apartarse de sus quehaceres para así terminarlos rápido y dejar algo del día domingo libre para tener un buen rato juntas.

Rachel fue la primera en agotarse por completo con su papeleo a las 11:35 de la noche, la morena le deseo buenas noches dándole un beso y le pidió que no se volviera loca estudiando antes de apagar la lámpara de su lado, darse la vuelta en su cama y dormirse en cosa de segundos, ella le siguió una hora y media más tarde dejando bien avanzado sus textos de estudio antes de apagar la lámpara de su lado, abrazarse a la espalda de Rachel pasando un brazo por su cintura, enterrar su rostro en un cuello que olía divino y unirse a la actriz en un sueño re ponedor.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día domingo fue muy similar a la del sábado con la diferencia de que está vez se habían despertado juntas y habían aprovechado unos minutos intercambiando besos calientes antes de levantarse y empezar el desayuno por insistencia de Rachel quien se negaba a tener cualquier rapidito mientras ella no terminara de estudiar todo para su certamen dejándola más frustrada que nunca, por lo que su ducha tuvo que ser fría y su lugar de estudio cambiarlo por el cómodo sofá de la morena ya que tener una cama con la actriz incluida era demasiada tentación.<p>

Pero no importaba lo cómodo que fuera el sofá de Rachel, después del almuerzo sus hombros y la mitad de su espalda habían empezado a protestar haciéndola removerse y masajearse con cualquiera de sus manos que estuviera desocupada en el momento sus zonas adoloridas.

"¿Estás incomoda?", preguntó la actriz desde el sillón de enfrente mirándola con atentos ojos marrones.

"Sí, mis hombros están empezando a doler"

Sin ninguna palabra Rachel se levantó hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba a sentarse en uno de los extremos abriendo sus piernas e indicándole que se pusiera en medio de espaldas a ella para darle un pequeño masaje a sus hombros adoloridos, ella lo hizo sin protestar y sin separarse de sus libros que ya casi estaba por terminar.

"¿Mejor?", susurró la morena después de diez minutos en su oído sin dejar de masajear sus hombros.

Un escalofrió de excitación la recorrió entera pero se obligó a asentir sin separar sus ojos de las últimas dos páginas que le quedaban usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar los pechos apretados en contra de su espalda y el calor que desprendía el centro de Rachel casi presionado a su culo.

"Mi pobre, Quinnie", se lamentó la actriz con una sonrisa notable en su voz dándole un beso en el cuello.

"Te dije que no me digas, Quinnie", le advirtió sonriendo haciéndole cosquillas a las plantas de sus pies que estaban descansando por los lados de sus muslos.

Rachel le mordió el cuello en regaño pasando la punta de su lengua para contrarrestar el dolor y ella soltó el último libro que le quedaba y ya había terminado dándose la vuelta entre las piernas de la morena tomando cada uno de sus muslos para envolverlos en su cintura y atraparla bajo su cuerpo, pero no era como si la actriz hubiese puesto cualquier resistencia, en cambio la agarró del cuello a dos manos sumergiéndola en un beso enterrando su lengua en su boca masajeando la suya de lado a lado y mordiendo su labio inferior de esa manera que hacía que su clítoris se hinche y sus bragas se mojen de excitación. Rachel ya había aprendido casi todos los movimientos que tenía que hacer para tenerla hecha un lio húmedo y necesitado por lo que no se sorprendió cuando la morena se separó de sus labios y empezó a besar su mandíbula hasta llegar a ese espacio justo debajo de su oreja y donde empezaba la línea de su mandíbula en el cual la beso pasando la punta de su lengua sacándole un gemido haciendo que sus caderas se muevan en contra de las de la morena buscando algo de fricción.

"Ropa…", gimió Rachel sacándole la camiseta que llevaba puesta y gimiendo cuando se encontró con su torso desnudo.

Ella no se demoró en hacer lo mismo con la actriz, la surte estaba de su parte al encontrarla al igual que ella sin sujetador, sus manos volaron instintivamente hasta copar ambos pechos con sus manos provocando que Rachel cerrara los ojos enarcándose bajo su cuerpo en señal de excitación, sus labios empezaron a besarla por el cuello, pasando por su clavícula mientras apretaba sus pezones sabiendo que eso la volvía loca y cuando los tuvo duros como le gustaba cambió sus dedos por sus labios dándole a esos pechos maravillosos la atención que necesitaban mordiéndolos suavemente y después soplándolos para contrarrestar el ardor, el leve aire frio sobre sus pezones excitantemente pulsantes mojaba a Rachel hasta más no poder.

"Necesito tus dedos, Quinn… tus dedos…", pidió la actriz con los ojos fuera de foco empujando su centro contra sus abdominales desnudos haciéndola sentir el inmenso calor que estaba irradiando.

Sin apartar sus labios de los pechos que amaba dirigió su mano derecha hasta la cintura de los pantalones de chándal de la mujer acariciándola sobre la ropa interior para molestarla un poco y también para sentir lo mucho que la había hecho mojar sus bragas, estaba a punto de meterse dentro de sus bragas cuando recordó que su jodido dedo índice tenía una venda de mierda porque casi se había sacado una puta uña.

"Mierda", murmuró retirando su mano y mirando a su dedo con odio.

"Nooo, nooo… ¿Por qué mierda paras?", se quejó Rachel frustrada empujando sus caderas continuamente contra sus abdominales, sus largas piernas envolviéndose fuertemente alrededor de su cintura para llamar su atención.

"Es mi dedo, Rach… ¿Te acuerdas?", se disculpó llevando dicho dedo hasta la nariz de Rachel para que ésta pudiera observarlo.

La morena lo miró por un par de segundos para luego gruñir golpeando su cabeza con frustración en el brazo del sofá y cerrar sus ojos para calmar su respiración.

Cosa que no pudo hacer porque ella empezó a crear fricción en su centro con su pelvis y a besar desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula mientras pellizcaba sus pezones dejándola más húmeda que un principio ya que su dedo índice podría estar hecho una mierda pero ella tenía una jodida lengua que le hacía a Rachel maravillas y gritar notas super altas, ella tenía una lengua que iba a ocupar hasta que se le durmiera.

Ó hasta Rachel se desmayara de tantos orgasmos.

* * *

><p>Dejaron el sexo cuatro horas después por petición de Rachel que estaba exhausta y preocupada de estarle quitando horas de sueño, la morena quería que descansara y durmiera después de haber estado estudiando tan prolongadamente, ella trató de persuadirla tocando en todas esas partes que encendían a la actriz pero la mujer no cambió de parecer repitiendo que su salud estaba antes que todo y que en un par de días más podrían a volver a tener sexo por todas las horas que quisieran con su dedo libre de vendas, uñas firmes y cerebro descansado. Además la guinda de la torta había sido una llamada de una amable Santana preguntándole si ese día llegaría a dormir al departamento que dejó a Rachel lamentándose de lo sola que probablemente debe de haberse estado sintiendo la latina durante el fin de semana.<p>

"Pobre Sanny, estuvo sola durante todo el fin de semana", se lamentó Rachel por quinta vez mientras terminaban de vestirse.

Ella sonrió burlonamente rodando sus ojos con cansancio mientras abrochaba sus zapatos.

"Créeme sola no iba a estar", aseguró con una sonrisa.

La actriz le envió una mirada dudosa.

Prefirió no tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, había aprendido que cuando algo se metía en la cabeza de Rachel Berry no había manera de probarle lo opuesto, por lo que prefirió terminar de vestirse y guardar todos sus textos de estudio y apuntes de vuelta en su bolso, ya eran las seis de la tarde y no quería demorarse más para ir a tomar el metro.

Rachel levantó las cejas con sorpresa después de haber terminado de darle un gran beso de despedida, la morena incluso parecía entretenida.

"¿Por qué te despides ahora?", preguntó la actriz con una sonrisa entretenida.

Ella la miró confundida.

"Porque me voy ahora, Rach, se me está haciendo tarde"

"Pero si yo te estoy yendo a dejar", informó la morena azotando sus llaves frente a sus ojos, "Es domingo y estás agotada, Quinn, así que no te niegues, ¿vale?", pidió Rachel con grandes ojos marrones que le hicieron imposible negarse.

"Vale, pero tú igual estás agotada y…"

"Si me da mucha flojera volver me quedó contigo y me vengo temprano en la mañana", la interrumpió la actriz con una sonrisa, "Ahora vamos, quiero pasar a comprar algo para cenar de ese restaurante indio que probamos la semana pasada y a Santana le encantó… tenemos que regalonearla con algo… la pobrecita estuvo toda sola, Quinn"

Eso era algo con lo que definitivamente no iba a discutir, si tenía suerte y Rachel terminaba quedándose con ella en la noche quizás podría conseguir algo más de acción.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Hola a todos! Lo siento por demorarme en volver, me carga hacerme esperar pero la universidad me está exprimiendo como nunca nadie me ha exprimido antes, hay tanto, taaaaanto que leer y tan poco tiempo que aunque me muera de ganas por escribir no me da el tiempo. Y se me vienen los examenes así que quizás me demore un par de semanitas en volver de nuevo.

Aunque voy a hacer lo imposible por apurarme en volver porque llegue al punto de la historia al que ansiaba llegar.

Este capítulo no salió como quería ni lo tenía pensado, pero así fue como quedó.

El capítulo de Rachel se viene pronto, muy pronto.

Brittana también aparecerá posteriormente.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me siento super contenta de estar recibiendo lectores nuevos.

...

**Entre los días 113 y 116: "... porque siempre hay un punto intermedio en donde nos perdemos..."**

"_¿Qué llevas puesto?"_

La voz sonaba curiosa y algo contenida como si estuviera sonriendo pero también nerviosamente expectante, debatió en su mente por un par de segundos si tomarle el pelo y responderle con una respuesta inteligente, no obstante, estaba cansada, no tenía ánimos para molestar a nadie, si dependiera de ella no haría más que echarse en su cálida cama y dormir por dos días enteros.

"Nada especial, vengo recién llegando de clases, no tengo tiempo para cambiarme. Me voy a comer algo y salgo de inmediato"

"_Podrías haberla llamado y decirle que no ibas…"_

"No puedo dejarla plantada"

"_Sí puedes…"_

"Sí, sí puedo, pero no debo..."

"_Bien, como tú gustes… lo que es yo en este mismo momento estoy a punto de comerme una deliciosa lasaña vegana hecha por mi misma y tener un maratón de películas hasta que me quede dormida"_

"Suena excelente"

De verdad sonaba bien, era cosa de imaginarse con Rachel acurrucada en el cómodo sofá de la actriz y le daban ganas de dejar todo a la intemperie e irse corriendo al departamento de la morena, además estaba el plus de la lasaña exquisita que hacía Rachel.

"_Sí, bueno, tú te lo estás perdiendo porque quieres, Quinn Fabray"_

Sonrió ante el sonido de su voz, podría jurar en ese mismo momento que la morena estaba haciendo un mohín adorable.

"Siempre podría pasar más tarde…", sugirió suavemente.

"_No, disfruta de tu noche, pásala bien, baila harto, toma harta cerveza… cosas de jóvenes"_

Rió ante lo ridículo de la última parte del comentario, Rachel era mayor que ella, pero no _tan _mayor.

"Vale… anciana"

"_¡Ey!"_, le regañaron ofendidamente.

"Es broma, es broma… te he visto desnuda y no tienes nada de anciana", elogió riendo.

"_Awww… como me gusta cuando te pones romántica"_, soltó Rachel suspirando.

Sonrió dirigiéndose a su cocina al escuchar el sonido de su microondas avisando que su arroz estaba listo haciendo una mueca disconforme de paso al recordar que podría estar saboreando una lasaña perfecta si no fuera por el hecho de que había quedado con Ashley por un par de cervezas.

"Sólo por ti", coqueteó.

"_Lo sé… ¿Qué estás haciendo?, se escucha harto ruido"_, inquirió la morena curiosa.

"Voy a comerme algo, hice uno de esos arroz con sabores en el microondas", explicó a la vez que volteaba el arroz en un plato haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta que había quedado con esos grumos que detestaba.

No obstante le echo un montón de especias para mejorar algo el sabor e hizo una nota mental para ir al supermercado el día siguiente a comprar comestibles, le había estado pidiendo a Santana desde hace tres días ir al supermercado pero la latina la seguía ignorando, era como si la otra muchacha anduviera en las nubes.

"_Eww… esas cosas tienen un sabor horrendo, Quinn… horrendo"_, se quejó la actriz bulliciosamente.

Sonrió imaginando la forma en que Rachel arrugaba adorablemente la nariz cuando algo la disgustaba, no tenía duda alguna que en ese mismo momento la morena estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

"Sí bueno… no había nada más…"

"_Mi pobre Quinnie…" _

"No me gusta Quinnie, Rach"

"_Pero a mí sí me gusta Quinnie… suena como algo pequeño, rubio, peludo y adorable"_

Alejó el teléfono de su rostro mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido en rareza.

"Acabas de llamarme _algo_… más encima _peludo_"

"_No lo decía de esa manera… lo digo en la manera de adorable, cuando pienso en la palabra Quinnie me sobrecoge una necesidad de abrazarte hasta exprimirte y enredar mi dedos en tu cabello desordenado como cuando vienes llegando a verme y el viento te deja despeinada y no quiero más que lanzarme a ti, besarte y restre…"_

"Vale, vale… te entiendo, entiendo lo que quieres decir", aclaró con una risita nerviosa pero alagada hasta más no poder.

Había algo con su cabello despeinado que conducía a Rachel loca, cada vez que llegaba al departamento de la morena con un lio en su cabeza la actriz se le lanzaba encima asfixiándola a besos pidiéndole que fueran a su habitación lo más rápido posible y enterrara sus dedos en ella rápido, preciso y duro.

Le encantaba cuando Rachel iba directo al asunto, por lo que no era de extrañar que ahora cada vez que iba al departamento de la morena se pasara sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo lo más que podía antes de llamar al timbre.

Aunque eso Rachel no lo sabía y seguiría de esa forma.

"_Tú sabes que adoro tu cabello…"_, reveló la actriz con un suspiro teatral.

"Sí…", aceptó suavemente sintiendo sus mejillas empezar a enrojecer.

Aprovechó de darle una probada a su arroz cuando sintió a la otra mujer removerse en el teléfono, la morena jamás estaba quieta, ni siquiera cuando hablaban por teléfono, era como si la actriz siempre tuviera algo que hacer.

"_Me tengo que ir Quinn, Kurt está tocando el timbre como un loco… pásalo bien esta noche y ven a verme cuando tengas tiempo, ¿sí?"_, soltó Rachel apresuradamente.

Ella hizo una mueca ante el ruido persistente del timbre que sentía por el teléfono y el sonido de los pies de la mujer moviéndose por el suelo, aunque eso no fue lo que captó su atención en lo más mínimo.

"¿Kurt?... ¿Quién es Kurt?", inquirió confundida sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estómago empezar hacerse presente.

Rachel rió alegremente.

"_Kurt es tu sustituto por esta noche, Quinnie"_, respondió la morena crípticamente.

"¿Es uno de tus amigos o algo así…?"

"_Sí… algo así… me tengo que ir Quinnie, cuídate ¿vale?"_

Ni siquiera alcanzó a responder antes de que la actriz colgara dejándola con la boca abierta, una sensación rara en el estomago y con el cerebro pensando a cien por minuto.

¿Quién mierda era Kurt?

Rachel había hablado de este tipo tan repentinamente, no tenía ni puta idea de quién era Kurt y por qué la actriz jamás lo había mencionado antes, no tenía más pistas que un nombre de algún tipo y el tono alegre de Rachel por el teléfono.

¿Y por qué le había dicho que sería su sustituto?

Eso no la dejaba ni un ápice más tranquila, cualquiera que llegara a ser sustituto de Quinn Fabray en cualquier cosa que respectara a Rachel Berry sería un jodido suertudo.

Ella no quería a ni un maldito sustituto ocupando su lugar, no había necesidad.

Lo peor era que Rachel le había cortado antes de que llegara a indagar cualquier cosa dejándola llena de preguntas y una sensación espantosa en el estómago que no se estaba yendo con nada.

El que Rachel le colgara el teléfono por alguien más nunca había pasado antes y le estaba picando más de lo que quería aceptar.

Era ridículo, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Necesitaba calmarse, estaba actuando como una necia, necesitaba terminar su arroz insípido que ya estaba frio, salir rápido a Somewhere a tomarse un par de cervezas, quizás bailar un poco y olvidarse de que un tal Kurt estaba sustituyéndola, la noche pasaría rápido y el día de mañana apenas amanezca se iría derecho donde Rachel a ocupar su lugar.

Casi, casi dio gracias a Dios cuando una contenta latina entró explosivamente por la puerta de entrada con unos auriculares inmensos bailando hacía la sala, en donde la vio conectar el ipod a los parlantes y empezar a bailar el dubstep enfermo que la muchacha siempre bailaba cuando estaba extremadamente feliz y que en muchas ocasiones la molestaba a más no poder pero que ese día agradecía.

Ver a Santana bailar por el departamento era una buena distracción y bailar junto a ella era una distracción aún mayor, por lo que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando su mejor amiga la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró a bailar con ella.

"¿Por qué estamos bailando esta vez?", inquirió con una sonrisa viendo a Santana hacer el paso del robot.

La latina sonrió brillantemente dando una vuelta con sus ojos oscuros brillando de emoción.

"¡Estoy contenta, Quinn!", gritó la chica sobre la música.

Vale, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, pero decidió dejarlo en eso y seguir bailando, Santana ya le diría cual había sido la buena noticia cuando se sintiera segura de compartirlo.

Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que la muchacha llegaba bailando, se daban tres veces al año y siempre significaban que la latina había conseguido algo por lo que había estado trabajando duro en conseguir.

Siguieron bailando sólo por dos canciones más ya que Santana pareció recuperar la compostura y acordarse de que ella era "Santana López" y tenía una imagen que resguardar.

Se sentaron en el sofá a recuperar el aliento, su mejor amiga con una contenta mirada en el rostro mientras ella recordó a tal Kurt y todo su buen ánimo se evaporó en un instante dando paso a esa disconformidad espantosa.

"¿Qué piensas del nombre Kurt?", indagó tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Santana levantó las cejas en pregunta mirándola aburridamente.

"No sé, suena como el nombre de algún tipo guapo con la típica cara de modelo que viste trajes caros y a la moda… y que es algo así como un típico ejecutivo de cuentas de alguna empresa genial de algo…"

"¿Alguien atractivo que hasta una lesbiana miraría dos veces dices tú?"

"Sí… algo así… siempre hay una excepción a la regla y toda esa mierda…"

"¿Estás diciendo que tú tienes un tipo de hombre que te tirarías?", preguntó espantada.

Santana era lesbiana, super lesbiana, de qué mierda estaba hablando.

Su mejor amiga hizo una mueca extraña dándole una mirada ofendida.

"La sexualidad es algo fluido, y sí, puede que sea super lesbiana, pero sé apreciar lo sexy de la gente… debe haber por ahí algún tipo que sea la excepción a mi regla… qué sé yo", se defendió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no la dejaba tranquila, no entendía por qué justo ese día Santana había decidido irse por las ramas en vez de asegurarle que las lesbianas encontraban a los hombres insípidos.

"Eso es un montón de mierda, Santana", refunfuñó malhumorada levantándose del sofá.

Era mejor arreglarse e irse a Somewhere de una vez por todas, Santana estaba demasiado feliz para comportarse como la misma latina de siempre.

"¿Quién es Kurt a todo esto? ¿Y por qué estás de tan mal humor?", inquirió la chica yendo detrás de ella observando todos sus movimientos.

"Ni idea de quién es Kurt y no estoy de mal humor", soltó apresuradamente poniéndose su abrigo y yéndose directo al baño a terminar de arreglarse.

Santana no captó la indirecta y la siguió obedientemente alzando las cejas a la vez que sonreía con esa sonrisita molesta que siempre ponía cuando iba a soltar una de las suyas.

"¿Por qué te estás lavando los dientes con la pasta de menta y usando el perfume super caro que siempre usas cuando sales a buscar una noche movida?... ¿Es brillo labial lo que estoy viendo?... ese es tu jeans de la suerte… ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Quinn?..."

"Para con las preguntas… estás inventando todo en tu cabeza, el brillo es para no andar con cara de zombie, el perfume es porque el otro se me acabó y el jeans es porque no tenía ninguno otro limpio"

"Ashley es un buen polvo, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo"

"No estoy buscando sexo con nadie, ¿vale?", aclaró ya cansada del tema.

Santana le dio una sonrisa mirándola por un tiempo detenido antes de abrazarla sorpresivamente alejándose después de un par de minutos y sólo luego de ordenarle el cabello.

La miró detenidamente algo asustada porque cualquiera que sea lo que tuviera a Santana tan contenta hasta el punto en que la latina andaba repartiendo abrazos de la nada era algo que necesitaba ser sabido.

"Cuídate y vuelve temprano, si te quedas mucho tiempo Ashley va a pensar que quieres totalmente con ella y va ser imposible sacártela de encima", la despidió la latina con una sonrisita molesta una vez que iba ya casi saliendo.

"Gracias… creo", agradeció feliz el consejo.

Somewhere estaba super lleno cuando llegó pero Ashley le dijo que estaría esperándola junto a la barra por lo que la cantidad de gente no era un problema en lo más mínimo, pero la rubia no se veía en ningún lado cercano y después de 6 minutos de espera empezó a impacientarse y a pedir cervezas.

Estaba ya casi terminando su botellita de Heineken cuando dos brazos abrazándose a su cuerpo desde algún lado le hicieron casi botar la cerveza que estaba intentando tragar, aunque la risa aguda en su oído le aseguró que se trataba finalmente de Ashley y no de cualquier desconocida buscando ligar.

"Tienes unos abdominales de acero", elogió la rubia aprovechando el abrazo para tocar su abdomen.

Ella rió nerviosa retorciéndose bajo las manos extrañas, Ashley no captó su nerviosismo y no quitó las manos de su cuerpo ni siquiera un poquito.

"Gracias y hola a ti también", murmuró removiéndose disimuladamente hasta que la otra rubia se le quitara de encima.

La chica no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse lo más que pudo al frente de su cuerpo, estaban tan juntas que podía sentir el aliento a cerveza y menta que salía de la otra muchacha golpearle en los labios.

Al parecer Ashley sabía lo que quería y le gustaban las cosas claras desde el principio.

No obstante le buscó conversación hasta donde pudo ofreciéndole cerveza tras cerveza para hacer tiempo, la rubia le habló por un tiempo aproximado a 30 minutos en donde cualquier excusa era buena para volver a tocarle sus abdominales, que era lo único algo molesto en la situación.

En otro momento en el que no estuviera pensando en un tal Kurt ocupando su _lugar_ con Rachel Berry podría haber apreciado las manos femeninas tan diferentes a las de Rachel sobre su abdomen buscando encenderla o lindo que eran los ojos de Ashley cuando reía de alguna broma que contaba, aunque no brillaran tanto como los de la actriz a la que tan acostumbrada estaba también eran unos ojos lindos, las piernas de Ashley eran super largas y esbeltas, pero no la encendían en lo más mínimo , no como las interminables de Rachel que parecían brillar captando su atención con esa piel bronceada perfecta.

Pero cuando realmente se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo su tiempo fue cuando Ashley la arrastró a la pista de baile pegándose bien a su cuerpo restregándose en su contra como si de un avance de lo que traería la noche se tratara y ella no podía dejar de pensar en el nombre Kurt y como Rachel, _su_ Rachel le había colgado el teléfono para ir abrirle la puerta a un extraño.

Vale, Rachel una vez le había asegurado que era más lesbiana que Santana, pero luego del pequeño discurso de la latina con esa mierda de _excepción a la regla_ estaba preocupada.

La actriz no era más que su amiga con beneficios eso lo tenía más que claro, pero eso no quería decir que no le enfermara el sólo pensar en la morena con alguien más.

Quizás estaba pensando mucho en las cosas porque había tomado mucha cerveza o quizás no era realmente su día, pero toda la música y Ashley, la atractiva Ashley moviéndose en su contra no hacían más que molestarla.

"Lo pase genial… pero ya me tengo que ir yendo", empezó a despedirse una vez que estaban en la barra tomando un descanso de todo el baile.

Ashley le dio una sonrisa pequeña entrecerrando sus ojos azules con algo de trabajo, al parecer las cervezas ya estaban mostrando su efecto.

"Yo también la pase genial, Quinn… aunque no vayas a volver a mi departamento… la pase genial", informó la muchacha riendo.

Ella rió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

"Sí… lo siento por eso… yo-yo no soy del tipo de…"

"Oye está bien, lo supe desde un principio… aunque no me puedes culpar por intentarlo… tienes abdominales de acero", murmuró la muchacha con un suspiró soñador pasando la punta de sus dedos por última vez sobre su abdomen.

"Dale… no te va a costar nada encontrar a alguien con un par de abdominales mejores, te ves espectacular con ese vestido", elogió con una sonrisa al notar que la chica realmente parecía algo triste al despedirse de sus abdominales.

Eso hizo el truco la muchacha sonrió brillantemente dándole un pequeño abrazo y un casto beso en la mejilla en despedida.

"Mándale a Santana mis saludos y dile que me llame un día de estos", fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de perderse en la pista de baile.

Era una muchacha interesante, pero no lo suficiente interesante para hacerle romper cualquier compromiso silencioso que tenía con Rachel.

Tomó un taxi de vuelta a casa que la dejó a tres cuadras de su edificio de departamentos, caminó pensando en Rachel y lo que podría estar haciendo la morena.

Ya estaba cansada de tratar de sacarla de su mente, era inevitable pensar en la actriz.

* * *

><p>Se despertó con la música a todo volumen que tenía Santana en la sala, hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba un fin de semana en su departamento que realmente se asustó en un principio, pero lo malo no estaba en su casi susto sino en que el ruido no la dejaría dormir en lo más mínimo.<p>

Decidió levantarse y hacer café.

Santana nada más sentir el olor del liquido negro llegó corriendo a buscarse una tasa y a interrogarla con respecto a su noche.

Para su sorpresa la latina no hizo ningún comentario cuando reveló que había preferido volverse al departamento en vez de irse al de Ashley.

Estudiaron un poco y miraron algo de tele con Santana quejándose en todo momento de la mierda que daban en la televisión últimamente cambiando de canal cada diez minutos, lo que la frustró de sobremanera porque cambiaba los malditos canales cuando ya se acostumbraba a uno.

Después de una hora su mejor amiga la aburrió por completo.

"Tienes que ir al supermercado, San", le recordó.

La latina suspiró molestamente levantándose con un mohín en su rostro derecho a su habitación a arreglarse refunfuñando de las injusticias del mundo y de cómo no se podía confiar en las rubias.

Era día sábado y no tenían nada que hacer por lo que la muchacha no podía negarse.

El departamento sin Santana estaba tan solo que se arregló con rapidez mandándole un mensaje a Rachel para saber si la actriz estaba disponible, la morena le invitó a almorzar recordándole traer cualquier libro y cosas para el lunes ya que la invitaba a quedarse por el fin de semana con ella.

El trayecto al departamento de Rachel jamás se había sentido tan largo.

Nada más estar frente a la puerta de la morena se desordenó el cabello con ambas manos antes de tocar el timbre y esperó pacientemente.

Sonrió al escuchar los pies de Rachel moverse rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Y gimió en acuerdo cuando la mujer se le colgó del cuello llevándola directo a un beso antes de incluso saludarle, los labios de Rachel se sentían tan bien moviéndose contra de los suyos que no supo cómo se las arregló para cerrar la puerta, soltar su bolso con libros y algo de ropa en alguna parte del trayecto a la habitación de la actriz.

Rachel era experta en desnudarla, cada vez que se encontraba desnuda de espaldas sobre la cama con una igual desnuda morena a horcajadas sobre su abdomen tenía que tomar un par de bocanadas de aire para reorientarse y darse cuenta de su alrededor, lo que no era una muy buena idea porque todo el aroma de Rachel la envolvía haciéndole perder la razón.

"Me encanta como hueles", gimió dándolas vuelta enterrando su nariz contra el cuello de la actriz aprovechando de morder y saborear cuanta piel podía.

La morena olía tan jodidamente bien, era algo como vainilla, pero no sólo vainilla había algo más a lo que no podía ponerle nombre por más que tratara.

Pero como fuera ella disfrutaba besando esa piel suave y con un aroma único que la envolvía en una especie de vértigo.

Ser capaz de degustar su aroma, besarla en donde quisiera, sentir su piel y el calor del cuerpo de Rachel en su contra era algo inexplicable.

Pero no todo quedaba ahí, la forma en que hacía que la actriz se retorciera y gimiera su nombre cuando movía sus dedos dentro de ella golpeando ese punto suave que hacía que la mujer perdiera todo sentido, que hacía que Rachel la mirara con esos ojos brillantes y marrones como si ella fuera lo único en _su_ mundo, cuando podía sentir como Rachel se perdía en su orgasmo apretando sus dedos dentro de ella y en ningún momento apartaba sus ojos marrones de sus avellana propios, _ahí,_ justo ahí, ese era su momento favorito de todos, ese momento en donde eran solo ellas y el sentimiento de estar tan, tan conectadas que su estómago se apretaba con una sensación que le hacía sentirse inexplicablemente feliz y con algo de miedo al mismo tiempo, pero miedo del bueno.

Le daban ganas de estar siempre en ese momento, todos los días y horas de su vida.

Sonrió con ternura al ver que Rachel agotada cerraba los ojos respirando cada vez más despacio, ella conocía ese aspecto, la actriz había quedado tan exhausta que su turno tendría que esperar.

"Abrázame", susurró la morena soñolientamente.

Ella cumplió de inmediato moviéndose hasta quedar pegada a su espalda y encerrarla en un abrazo amoroso, no había nada de acción en el asunto pero la euforia de tenerla tan cerca de ella sintiendo como respiraba era incomparable.

* * *

><p>Volvió a la conciencia al sentir pequeños besitos por toda su cara, sonrió sin abrir sus ojos dejando que Rachel hiciera lo suyo, la morena al notarla despierta la beso en los labios lentamente y cuando ella quiso profundizar el beso se apartó con rapidez, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos encontrándose con la actriz mirándola con una sonrisa de disculpa.<p>

Rachel estaba vestida.

Abrió sus ojos en pregunta.

"Kurt está en la sala… no está pasando por un buen momento así que se va a quedar un rato con nosotras…", explicó la morena dándole un pequeño besito en la mandíbula.

El tipo de beso que siempre le daba cuando quería convencerla de algo.

Pero lo más importante era que el famoso Kurt estaba a metros de distancia.

"Vale… déjame vestirme y voy a presentarme", habló ahogando un bostezo al levantarse de la cómoda cama.

Rachel sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al verla desnuda, ella le sonrió de vuelta con la sonrisa que la actriz adoraba provocando que la morena le saltara encima llenándola de besos y se le despegara sólo después de mencionar que le estaba dando algo de frio.

"Rach… ¿Quién es Kurt?", preguntó insegura una vez ya vestida antes de salir de la habitación.

Rachel la miró con ojos amplios en sorpresa, como si recién en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta que jamás había hablado de ningún Kurt anteriormente.

"Oh… Kurt es mi mejor gay… amigo, quiero decir mejor amigo", le aseguró la morena con una sonrisa.

Quiso golpearse en contra de la pared ante lo estúpido de todo.

Había estado obsesionada con el tal Kurt que había resultado ser gay.

En cambio, una sensación de alivio la inundó entera y no pudo más que sonreír siguiendo a la actriz a la sala.

"¿Por qué momentos difíciles está pasando?", pidió justo antes de llegar a la sala provocando que Rachel se diera vuelta tan rápido que chocara en contra de su cuerpo.

"Su novio lo engañó… va estar acá en New York por un par de días mientras se le pasan las ganas de matarlo… además de visitar a su familia y a mí…obviamente", susurró la morena antes de pararse en la puntitas de sus pies, darle un beso pequeño tomar una de sus manos y arrastrarla a la sala.

Kurt estaba hundido en el sofá con un helado en sus manos mientras centraba sus ojos en el televisor, estaba viendo uno de los tantos musicales que a veces a Rachel le daba por ver, se notaba que estaba deprimido pero aún así nada más verla una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro bonito y se puso de pie inmediatamente olvidando el helado en la mesita de centro.

"No estabas exagerando cuando dijiste que era perfecta, Rach", murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa mirándola detenidamente con unos ojos azules realmente lindos.

Rachel sonrió sonrojándose y haciendo las presentaciones rápidamente los dejó a ambos solos cuando su teléfono sonó alertando una llamada entrante.

"Ha estado pendiente de ese teléfono toda la maldita semana", habló Kurt mirando la retirada de la actriz con una mirada pensativa.

Ella asintió en acuerdo, durante esa semana Rachel parecía estar recibiendo un montón de llamadas, suponía que era el trabajo, quizás ofertas nuevas, pero como fuera parecía tener a la morena algo preocupada ya que cada vez que terminaba una llamada volvía algo tensa, ella se daba cuenta que trataba de disimularlo pero como había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente sabía cuando Rachel estaba fingiendo.

Fuera lo que fuera la morena no tenía obligación alguna de contarle.

Y ella no era ninguna entrometida por lo que no tenía preocupación alguna.

"Sí… supongo que es el trabajo"

"Quizás…", concordó Kurt suspirando antes de tomar el helado y ofrecerle un poco.

Ella aceptó mientras escuchaba al hombre hablarle de su vida.

Resultó ser que Kurt estaba viviendo en Los Angeles y trabaja en una revista de moda super exclusiva en donde hacía un trabajo escogiendo las ropas que se lanzaban en las fotos o algo así y estaba en New York porque necesitaba un tiempo lejos de su novio estúpido que había tenido la audacia de engañarlo, lo cual ella encontró horrible porque Kurt parecía un buen tipo.

Había sido el mejor amigo de Rachel desde la escuela así que eso le daba la seguridad para pensar que era un buen tipo, además cuando le contaba lo única que era de adolescente la actriz lo hacía con tanta ternura y cariño que terminó ganándose su corazón.

"No te creo…en serio… no puedo", trató de hablar entre risas.

"Te lo juro, no estoy mintiendo… mandó a Sunshine a una casa de crack…"

Y así Kurt siguió contándole historias tan únicas que parecían imposibles, aunque hubo una que le llamó la atención y la dejó pensando hasta que Rachel volviera algo inquieta luego de terminar su llamada telefónica.

"¿De qué se ríen tanto?", indagó la morena sentándose al lado de su amigo dándole un pequeño abrazo y sonriendo expectante.

"Nada… nada importante… aunque a Quinn le gustó la historia que te traías con la jefa de las porristas", molestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Menudo trió amoroso que te traías…", se burló aprovechando la oportunidad.

La actriz se sonrojó tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

"No puedo creer que le hayas contado eso", refunfuñó la morena avergonzada.

"Podría haber sido una historia de amor épica", se defendió Kurt.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, quizás si la porrista no hubiese estado tan reprimida y el "gigante de Finn" como lo había llamado Kurt no hubiera estado en el medio, Rachel podría haber tenido una historia de amor épica.

Aunque ella prefería a Rachel Berry soltera mil veces más.

Conversaron por un buen momento en donde escuchó todas las maldades que había hecho Rachel como adolescente, Kurt tenía un talento único para contar historias por lo que disfrutó de sobremanera hasta que el hombre le contara todo lo necesario a saber con una morena avergonzada a más no poder.

Más tarde se dedicaron a ver un maratón de películas que resultaron ser puros musicales en donde tanto Kurt como la actriz recitaron las líneas junto a los personajes hasta que se hiciera tarde y Rachel sugiriera salir a comer.

"Me encantaría, cariño, pero mi papá me está esperando para cenar y le prometí que volvería", se disculpó el hombre abrazando a la pequeña morena cariñosamente, "Además, no es como si te fueras a quedar sola", sugirió Kurt con una sonrisita insinuadora.

"¡Kurt!"

Observó por unos buenos cinco minutos como Rachel no se soltaba de su mejor amigo haciéndole prometer que la visitaría durante la semana y que cualquier problema le llamaría sin pensarlo, Kurt le prometió todo efusivamente y nada más soltarse de Rachel le dio un pequeño abrazo y se fue con una sonrisa y el ánimo un poquito más arriba que cuando lo había visto por vez primera.

"Su novio es un estúpido", murmuró viendo como Rachel se sentaba con una mueca pensativa en el sofá, en donde no tardó en unírsele suspirando conforme cuando la actriz se acurrucó en su costado.

"Sí… un idiota, estúpido que perderá sus bolas cuando me lo encuentre", gruñó la mujer.

Sabía que había algo malo en encontrar esa sentencia sexy, pero Rachel sonaba y se veía tan jodidamente caliente cuando estaba enojada que no pudo evitar apretar su brazo más estrictamente sobre el cuerpo de la actriz haciendo que ésta se diera vuelta hasta que estuviera mirándola con su entrecejo fruncido adorablemente, tan adorable se veía que fue inevitable no acercarse hasta capturar sus labios con los suyos y besarla suavemente y de a poco ir avanzando hasta profundizar y morderla juguetonamente aprovechando ese instante para meter su lengua y juguetear en contra la de Rachel.

Fue cosa de segundos tenerla tendida sobre el sofá bajo su cuerpo.

"Espera…", la interrumpió la morena tirando de los bellitos finos de la parte posterior de su cuello para apartarla. La actriz la miraba entretenidamente, "No me has contado cómo te fue anoche".

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba que Rachel tocara el tema justo en _ese_ momento.

"Estuvo bien", murmuró rápidamente besando el cuello bronceado que la estaba tentando y en donde dejó una pequeña marca que le hizo sacar una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Quinn… chupetones no, ya te dije que se me hace imposible taparlos…y no me distraigas, quiero saber cómo te fue anoche", volvió a pedir la actriz más demandante.

Suspiró frustrada dándose cuenta que Rachel no dejaría el tema caer.

"Estuvo bien, Ashley era genial… tomamos un par de cervezas, bailamos un poco y eso fue todo", explicó rápidamente tratando de besar sus labios pero la morena tenía otros planes.

"¿La pasaste bien?", indagó Rachel seriamente.

Un poco demasiado seria.

"Sí, pero no fue nada de otro mundo"

Al parecer eso fue lo que la mujer estaba buscando porque nada más terminar de hablar la besó profundamente, como si quisiera exprimir sus fuerzas o entregarle algo valioso, sea lo que fuera estaba tan inmersa en el beso y en todas las sensaciones que salían a flote cuando las pequeñas y suaves manos de Rachel tocaban su cuerpo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la actriz las dio vuelta y empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas y a besarle todo el cuerpo hasta llegar en donde más la necesitaba.

Daba gracias por lo que sea que se haya apoderado de Rachel.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día domingo llegó demasiado rápido, tan rápido que se despertó antes que la actriz, lo cual era extraño pero que aprovechó inmensamente.<p>

Apretó su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de la morena apegándose más a su espalda, aprovechando de dejar pequeños besitos en su hombro y acariciar perezosamente el abdomen en el que estaba posada su mano, Rachel se removió enterrándose más en su cuerpo, lo que la hizo gemir porque el culo de la actriz quedo justo en su centro.

Su gemido pareció despertar a la morena, ya que la escuchó reír perezosamente y sentir como enredaba sus dedos con los suyos sobre su abdomen.

"Estás insaciable este fin de semana, Quinn", murmuró la actriz con la voz ronca del sueño.

Ella sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego otro en el cuello.

"Estás desnuda… así que es inevitable no ponerse caliente", se defendió besándola insinuantemente por toda la piel que podía.

Rachel se dio la vuelta en sus brazos agarrando su rostro con ambas manos para arrastrarla a un beso de buenos días que duró minutos.

"No te emociones, Quinn, tenemos que levantarnos porque muero del hambre", advirtió la actriz cuando sintió sus manos en su culo.

"En un rato más, ¿vale?", pidió atrayéndola sobre su cuerpo y poniendo la sonrisa que la morena adoraba.

Rachel sonrió feliz, le encantaba estar en la cima.

"Awww… eres tan linda cuando quieres", arrulló la actriz llenando su rostro de besos.

Ella dejó que le diera cuantos besos quisiera, sabía que no habría nada de acción porque de verdad tenían hambre y les faltaba energía, pero una sesión de besos nunca estaba de más y menos si era con Rachel desnuda sobre su cuerpo moviéndose en su contra de esa forma tan tentadora que ambas disfrutaban tanto.

Se levantaron treinta minutos más tarde.

Se turnaron para ocupar la ducha como siempre lo hacían cuando se quedaba y luego se encargaron de preparar el desayuno juntas, en donde hicieron de sus panqueques favoritos y de la ensalada de frutas que Rachel comía todas las mañanas sin excepción alguna, conversando en todo momento de lo raro que se estaba comportando Santana luego de que ella tocara el tema.

"Quizás conoció a alguien", sugirió distraídamente Rachel masticando un trozo de manzana.

¿Qué?

Eso la dejó fría, la latina jamás había salido con alguien y ella estaba segura de que si ese fuera el caso Santana le contaría.

"No, eso es imposible, me lo habría dicho"

"A lo mejor está esperando el momento adecuado para contarte"

"Santana nunca ha salido con nadie… ella no sale con nadie… no es de las que tiene relaciones, ni nada que dure más de cuatro días"

"La gente cambia", dijo la actriz con simpleza mirándola compresivamente.

Sí, eso era cierto, pero ella se habría dado cuenta si su mejor amiga estuviera viendo a alguien, aunque ella había estado tan inmersa en sus estudios y Rachel y más Rachel que quizás, quizás se había perdido de algo.

"Voy a tener que prestarle más atención", concluyó algo malhumorada volviendo su atención a su tortilla.

"Los amigos no se cuentan todo, Quinn", susurró la morena mirándola con amplios ojos marrones, "A veces hay cosas que no se dicen porque se te olvidan o estás esperando a que sea definitivo o simplemente tienes demasiado miedo de admitir… hay un montón de razones por las cuales la gente se guarda las cosas…", explicó Rachel suavemente sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

"No es tan complicado, Rach… las cosas se dicen o no se dicen, es así de simple… a mí parecer"

La actriz le sonrió alzándose en su asiento para darle un besito en los labios y mirarla fijamente por un largo rato antes de sentarse y volver a sus frutas.

"Hay un punto intermedio, Quinn, recuérdalo, ¿vale?"

Ella asintió de malas ganas centrándose en su plato, a su parecer guardarse las cosas llevaba a las mentiras y ella detestaba las mentiras, su padre había sido un mentiroso y uno de los grandes.

Por lo que la mentira era algo simplemente inaceptable en su código moral.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido mientras ella estudiaba y Rachel hacía un poco de papeleo, lo que las mantuvo ocupadas hasta el medio día en donde la actriz sugirió salir a comer a algún lado porque no tenía ganas de cocinar nada y además el día estaba lindo como para salir a caminar y disfrutar de la cuidad, lo que hacían casi nunca ya que si bien Rachel no era super famosa todavía había una que otra página en internet de Broadway con chismes que seguía publicando cosas referidas a la actriz.

No importaba cuantas veces ella le asegurara que todo estaba bien, la morena se negaba a poner en peligro su privacidad.

Eran esos momentos en los que le provocaba llenarla de besos.

Terminaron almorzando en un restaurante vegano que sorpresivamente preparaba cosas ricas, ella no era una fanática de las delicias veganas pero decirle que no a los brillantes ojos marrones de Rachel que le rogaban comer más saludablemente era imposible.

Terminaron su almuerzo cerca de las 2 pm, lo que les daba tiempo de tener un agradable paseo por el Central Park, el lugar favorito de Rachel después de Broadway.

Estaban pasando justo sobre un bonito puente cuando la morena envolvió su brazo con el suyo mientras caminaban despacio viendo a la gente que andaba en patines caer repetidas veces, era como un espectáculo, cada cinco minutos un muchachito estúpido pasaba tratando de llamar la atención cayéndose ridículamente sobre su trasero.

Estaba teniendo la risa de su vida.

Eso hasta que un idiota irresponsable pasó tan, tan cerca de Rachel que casi la volteó si no hubiera sido porque la actriz alcanzó a agarrarse fuertemente de su mano.

¿Qué le pasaba a esos estúpidos de los patines?

"¿Estás bien?", inquirió revisando a la morena por todos lados.

Rachel apretó su mano en la suya para dejarla tranquila regalándole de paso una sonrisa hermosa.

"Estoy excelente, el idiota me asustó, eso fue todo", aseguró la actriz entrelazando sus dedos lentamente como dándole tiempo de alejarse.

Lo que no hizo en ningún momento.

Rachel le envió una sonrisa brillante que le provocó llenarla de besos y que no dudó en hacer esa vez y a los cuales la morena respondió gustosa.

Se sentía bien caminar con Rachel por el Central Park sosteniendo su delicada mano, sus dedos encajaban con perfección con los suyos, se sentía como dentro de esas películas super cursis que mostraban la típica escena de la parejita caminando por el Central Park en la primera cita, sólo que los idiotas de las películas no tenían tanta suerte como para sostener la mano de Rachel Berry.

Ella podría a acostumbrarse a lo bien que se sentía estar con Rachel de una manera tan íntima y cotidiana, sorprendentemente no le daba miedo cuando pensaba en sostener la mano de la actriz en el futuro, tampoco le daba miedo imaginar cómo sería desayunar con la morena todas las mañanas.

De repente ya no sintió miedo en pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo con Rachel Berry.

Claro, no era el mejor momento empezar a pensar qué clase de relación tenía con la actriz justo después de que estuvieran sosteniendo manos por vez primera, pero las cosas nunca eran perfectas.

Además sostener manos en público era algo grande, le daba a entender a la gente que estaban juntas y que la gente pensara eso no le molestaba, al contrario le gustaba quizás un poco demasiado.

Ella no quería a _nadie_ más sosteniendo la mano de Rachel mientras ésta caminara por el Central Park.

Quizás había llegado el momento de pedirle a Rachel que fueran exclusivas, la enfermaba el sólo pensar en la actriz con alguien que no fuera ella.

Además exclusividad no era sinónimo de _relación_, sino que era un término más seguro, se verían la una con la otra y ya, no tenían porque parar su amistad con beneficios, la cual era perfecta.

Sí, tendría que tener la conversación de exclusividad con Rachel _pronto_.

Siguieron caminando por el Central Park riendo alegremente cuando metros más abajo vieron al idiota que casi se estrelló en contra de Rachel enterrado en unos arbustos.

El karma era una mierda fuerte.

Decidieron caminar de vuelta al departamento de la morena incluso si el edificio de la actriz estaba como ha dieciocho cuadras de distancia, la tarde en New York estaba algo helada pero hermosa, como esas típicas postales que mandaba la gente con una bonita vista de Manhattan y su atardecer hermoso.

Se demoraron una hora y media en llegar al departamento de la morena en donde Rachel aprovechó el tiempo para contarle que tenía ganas de comprarse un gato.

"No sé, Rach… lo gatos sueltan una infinidad de pelos", comentó con una mueca de asco mientras subían las escaleras en vez de haber tomado el ascensor.

"Pero son tan lindos y pequeños y peludos, Quinn… además son perfectos para mascotas, son los animales más independientes"

Aún así soltaban pelo en cantidades industriales.

"Todavía no sé…"

"Me acompañaría los días que tú estés estudiando… no sabes lo silencioso que queda el depa cuando no estás…", murmuró la morena mirándola con amplios orbes marrones.

Y eso fue lo único que bastó para sonreír como idiota, abrazarla apretadamente y besarla hasta quedar sin aire prometiéndole entre besos que le conseguiría el gato más lindo que encontrara.

Rachel le sonrió ampliamente dándole un último besito en los labios y arrastrarla por una de sus manos lo que quedaba de las escaleras para llegar al departamento en donde abrió la puerta riendo mientras le mordía el cuello juguetonamente y se apresuraban en entrar y quedar como estatuas mirando a una figura oscura sentada en el sofá mirándolas con penetrantes ojos azules.

"Hola Rach… use la llave de repuesto… ojalá no te molestes", murmuró la desconocida con voz ronca y un acento desconocido.

Ella se quedó mirando la escena entre las dos mujeres con ojos saltones, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, en un momento estaba con Rachel repartiéndose besos que prometían un momento inolvidable y al siguiente una tipa desconocida salía de la nada mirando con ojos azules penetrantes vistiendo un traje caro, como salida de una puta película.

"Te llame múltiples veces para decirte que estaba viniendo", volvió a hablar la mujer algo insegura enviándole una mirada a ella por vez primera.

No le había gustado esa mirada, no le había gustado para nada.

"Mira, Rach… tenemos que hablar… vine aquí a hablar… ". Trató nuevamente la tipa esta vez acercándose a la actriz.

Rachel se metió en su costado abrazándola con fuerza enviándole nada más que una mirada molesta a la desconocida, la cual ella trató de imitar al sentir la disconformidad de la actriz.

Pero la desconocida no envió ni una sola mirada en su dirección sus ojos estaban suplicantes mirando a Rachel, quién no apartaba sus ojos de la tipa.

Y ella ya no aguantaba más la tensión.

Necesitaba saber qué mierda estaba pasando y por qué una mujer salida de la nada estaba en el departamento de Rachel Berry.

"¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó ya cabreada mirando a la mujer de ojos azules en molestia.

Rachel se puso tensa y la otra mujer suspiró esperando que la actriz contestara, lo cual no sucedió.

"_Yo soy su novia_"

¿Qué?

Parpadeó perdida mirando hacia Rachel quien no hacía más que mirar hacia el suelo y apretar los brazos que tenía a su alrededor con fuerza, la mujer de ojos azules no hizo más que suspirar con cansancio pasándose una nerviosa mano por sus rizos color caoba.

De repente todo empezó a tener sentido y los brazos de Rachel sobre su cuerpo ya no se sintieron bien y empezaron a molestarle.

Y le llegó todo como un jodido puñetazo en el estómago, todo lo que habían conversado ese día por la mañana…

… _hay un montón de razones por las cuales la gente se guarda las cosas…_

…_Hay un punto intermedio, Quinn, recuérdalo, ¿vale?..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Si se esperaban algo así por favor haganmelo saber. (Quiero saber si mi factor sorpresa funciona o no :D)

He mencionado un montón de veces como detesto a los personajes OOC, pero me decidí a ir con uno porque mi única otra opción si tomaba a alguien del universo de Glee era Tina y eso sería jodidamente raro.

La desconocida se ve igual, exactamente igual a Kaya Scodelario. (Por si quieren empezar a odiar a algún rostro).

Voy a tratar de usar el personaje OOC secundariamente y sólo cuando sea oportuno porque detesto cuando se llevan la atención.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Hola :D Siento de verdad la espera, pero esta vez sí que tengo una excusa buena, el capítulo se me había perdido y lo tuve que hacer todo de nuevo.

Lo peor es que perdí el resto de una historia nueva que estaba escribiendo para cuando esta terminara y era realmente una idea genial, pero bueno, por algo pasan las cosas.

Todavía estoy con examenes así que eso influyo el que me haya demorado tanto (la universidad es una perra sin corazón :/ )

Pero ya estoy de vuelta :)

Advertirles que el capítulo está hecho de esta manera porque quiero que los sentimientos de uno de los personajes en particular se mantengan en suspenso por el momento y también porque no quiero revelar mucho para los capítulos posteriores (el drama está recién empezando después de todo).

¡Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews, nunca había visto tantos por un solo capítulo en toda mi corta existencia en el mundo de fanfiction! me gustó provocar reacciones y escuchar sus opiniones, de verdad se explayaron esta vez :D

Créanlo o no la aparecida novia de Rachel fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para la historia, después de Faberry obviamente :D

Creo que alguien quería saber si Quinn tenía el pelo corto o largo, yo me lo imagino corto, pero ustedes pueden imaginerselo como quieran, lo importante es que Quinn se ve súper sexy :)

La novia aparecida va a seguir apareciendo en capítulos posteriores (por sí ya las aburrio o después de este capí terminan odiandola o viendola como una amenaza)

Trate de poner un poco de Brittana pero el tiempo no me dio :/ (para el próximo capi de seguro pongo algo)

...

**Día 121: "... porque un gesto dice más que 1000 palabras..."**

…25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 segundos…

Ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después el timbre volvió a sonar ruidosamente por quinta vez después de 30 segundos por los últimos 5 minutos.

Cerró sus parpados apretadamente hundiéndose en su cama con fuerza a la vez que se tapaba con las mantas hasta más arriba de su cabeza y trataba de imaginarse en otro lugar lejos, muy lejos, un lugar en donde el molesto sonido del timbre recorriendo por todo su apartamento no estuviera ocurriendo.

Pero era tan jodidamente difícil ignorar algo que sonaba tan fuerte y que no paraba por más que rogara por un simple descanso.

Esperó un par de minutos a que todo terminara de una vez, pero el ruido no cesó, al contrario se hizo cada vez más molesto.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si volvía a _ignorarle _por ese día.

¿Se le acumularían más los problemas o se crearían nuevos?

Ella no quería más líos en su vida, ya tenía bastantes y todavía no arreglaba ninguno.

Por lo que con un suspiro resignado se levantó y sin siquiera preocuparse por andar vestida como un vagabundo se dirigió a la puerta demorándose y aplazando lo inevitable lo más que pudiera, si bien quería arreglar y terminar el lio en el que estaba metida no podía sino sentir una sensación de desesperación en el pecho que mandaba señales a su cerebro como si le gritara que arrancara o evitara lo que estaba por venir a toda costa.

Pero ella era una adulta y los adultos enfrentaban sus problemas.

O eso le habían dicho una vez sus padres.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer con un aspecto decidido a hacerse a escuchar no importara qué.

Sintió el breve impulso de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz pero en cambio no hizo más que enviarle una mirada de disgusto para hacerle ver que no era bienvenida antes de darse la vuelta hacía su sala escuchando atentamente en todo momento cómo el otro cuerpo se movía detrás de ella.

"No te cansas, ¿verdad?", pidió dejando que lo cabreada que se sentía drenara por su voz.

Era el quinto día en que había ido a tocar su timbre por más de veinte minutos.

Si la otra mujer se dio cuenta de lo cabreada que estaba lo ignoró

"Tenemos que hablar"

Sintió el impulso de reír ante lo estúpida que sonaba su voz diciendo palabras que se le hacían ridículas.

Justo en el momento en que todo estaba yendo tan bien se le había ocurrido hablar.

La gente era tan idiota cuando lo intentaba.

Se paseó un buen rato ordenando pequeñas cosas en su sala para calmarse un poco y así evitar empezar a gritarle como una loca desquiciada, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando _le_ colmaba la paciencia, era inevitable no terminar en un griterío cuando _ambas_ se encontraban juntas y con un problema entre medio.

Ya habiendo ordenado hasta la última chichería y sintiéndose preparada se dio la vuelta mirándola lista para empezar a hablar.

"Bien… di lo que tengas que decir y luego te vas… aunque no es como si fuera a cambiar nada…"

Observó en silencio como el otro cuerpo se movió hasta quedar frente a ella, tan cerca que incluso pudo sentir su olor haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y su pecho se llenara de sensaciones contradictorias.

Ese aroma dulce revuelto con café y cigarrillos todavía la afectaba hasta el punto de ponerla algo nerviosa.

Supuso que era porque todo estaba pasando tan jodidamente rápido.

Sentía que su cerebro explotaría en cualquier momento, era como si no podía pensar nada con claridad, como si las cosas estuvieran sucediendo adelante de sus ojos y ella las estuviera viendo desde un ángulo lejano sin poder hacer nada.

Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos, no sabía si ponerse a llorar o correr a su habitación y encerrarse hasta el punto en que la dieran por desaparecida.

Una suave mano posándose sobre su hombro derecho la hizo reaccionar y levantar su mirada hasta los ojos azules que conocía de memoria, seguían igual de hermosos, como la última vez que los había visto desde cerca.

Eran más oscuros que el cielo, más claros que el mar.

Y la estaban mirando abiertamente con remordimiento y súplica.

"No puedes estar enojada conmigo por siempre, Rachel", susurró la mujer con cuidado.

No era la mejor línea, ni las mejores palabras para conversar a alguien por el cual uno sabía que era odiado para hacerse escuchar.

Esperaba una argumentación mejor viniendo de alguien que era abogado y trabajaba con las malditas palabras.

No obstante los ojos azules mirándola de _esa_ manera suplicante sí estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Por lo que suspiró apartando sus ojos de los de ella, mirarla directamente era demasiado, estaba enojada por lo ocurrido en el pasado, estaba enfurecida por lo de la semana anterior y estaba disgustada de tener sus manos encima, como si tuviera algún derecho de tocarla.

Se removió de su toque hasta quedar a una distancia respetable en donde se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había tantas cosas que decir, pero también tenía tantas ganas de echarla de su casa y volver corriendo a su habitación directo al teléfono a rogarle a todos los dioses que esa vez fuera la que Quinn, su dulce, tierna, hermosa, maravillosa, hermosa, perfecta Quinn le respondiera.

El sólo pensamiento de la muchacha rubia le hacía querer estallar en lágrimas.

"No llores, Rach… por favor, no vine aquí a hacerte llorar…", rogó suavemente la otra mujer acercándose con la intención de tocarla, cosa que no logró cuando su mirada de advertencia quedó clara.

No quería ser tocada por nadie, nadie que no fuera Quinn Fabray.

"No estoy llorando por ti, Katherine… nada de lo que hice, hago o vaya hacer tiene que ver contigo, todo lo mío dejo de incumbirte cuando te fuiste", gruñó enojada secándose las lágrimas con rapidez.

Podía sentir que la explosión estaba por venir.

Katherine suspiró con cansancio pasándose una de sus manos por su rostro con frustración, sabía que la mujer estaba cansada, ya que hacía eso cada vez que las cosas no le estaban yendo como lo tenía esperado.

"Lo único que quiero es que me escuches, Rachel", rogó Katherine una vez más mirándola suplicante.

Había una parte de ella que quería escucharla, pero lo frustrada que se sentía, más lo culpable y lo miserable que el mero pensamiento de Quinn le provocaba, no hacían una buena mezcla.

"¿Por qué ahora?, tuviste 9 meses para explicarte y lo vas a hacer justo ahora… es como si tuvieras un jodido radar que te alertara cuando Rachel Berry está volviendo a hacer feliz…"

Y ahí estaba la explosión que estaba sintiendo.

Era imposible guardarse la rabia contenida por tanto tiempo.

"¡Todo este tiempo traté de comunicarme contigo! ¡Te llame miles de veces y te he enviado correos desde el día que acepté ese estúpido trabajo!", la interrumpió Katherine dando un par de pasos más cerca.

"¡Sin siquiera preguntarme primero en cómo me sentía teniendo a mi novia al otro lado del jodido mundo!"

"¡Traté de hacer las cosas funcionar pero tú nunca pusiste de tu parte, siempre estuviste quejándote todo el tiempo y culpándome de cosas estúpidas!"

"No eran estúpidas… hiciste trampa", le recordó con una sonrisa irónica. "Me engañaste y lo hiciste por un mes… o al menos eso fue lo que me hiciste creer"

Katherine estuvo en menos de un segundo frente a su cuerpo con su ceño fruncido en frustración y sus maños formando puños, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas sin derramar.

"Yo no te engañé, Rachel… no fueron así como sucedieron las cosas…"

"Pero empezaste a sentir _cosas_ por alguien más", susurró rencorosamente.

Katherine la miró fijamente sin decir nada, ella se removió algo incomoda sintiéndose fuera de lugar, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto nueve meses atrás y todos esos sentimientos malditos que creía superados salieran a flote de la nada misma.

Por un leve momento se preguntó si no estaba teniendo una jodida pesadilla.

Su imaginación era súper dramática, con todos los musicales y las obras de teatro que había hecho en su vida era normal tener pesadillas tan vivas.

El suspiro de Katherine le recordó que no estaba soñando.

Conversar iba a ser más que difícil, Katherine no llevaba ni media hora en su departamento y ya se estaban gritando.

La escuchó volver a suspirar moviéndose lejos de ella hasta sentarse en el sofá, se veía tan agotada como ella se sentía, por lo que no hizo más que suspirar por su cuenta con cansancio y sentarse a su lado mirando a la nada misma, supuso que era así de exhaustivo como se sentía un rompimiento.

_Rompimiento, término, fin._

Algo que Katherine y ella nunca habían tenido y al parecer iban a empezaban a tener.

* * *

><p>Estuvo a punto de lanzar el control remoto en contra de la pared por pura frustración cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar por sexta vez ese día, estaba tan jodidamente cabreada del molesto aparatito sonando sin parar todo el puto día, pero su control remoto era una de sus cosas más preciadas por lo que no hizo más que levantarse, agarrar uno de los cojines y gritar con fuerza en contra del objeto esponjoso antes de caminar hasta el teléfono que estaba en la puta cocina.<p>

Iba a cambiar de lugar al maldito, le quedaba a unos buenos pasos del sofá.

"Qué…", gruñó cabreada, solo para sonreír cuando escuchó la misma dulce voz por sexta vez ese día, "Rach hola… no, lo siento… ni idea, ya sabes que desaparece cuando los exámenes se acercan, yo creo que lo más probable es que está viviendo en la biblioteca…sí, obvio que voy a llamarle para saber cómo está…sí, yo le digo que la volviste a llamar…no, no es molestia…por supuesto que no me molesta que sigas llamando…tú también…vale chau…", colgó suspirando.

Y tal como lo había estado haciendo después de que la actriz llamaba se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amiga, en donde se encontraba Quinn en su escritorio con la nariz enterrada en sus libros y un millón de papeles y lápices fluorescentes esparcidos por todo el maldito lugar, por lo que a saltitos llegó a sentarse en la esquina de la cama de la rubia quedando atrás de su espalda.

"Rachel volvió a llamar… otra vez", informó mirando distraídamente al lio enredado que tenía Quinn en la cabeza.

Su amiga tarareo en reconocimiento sin apartarse de sus libros ni darse la vuelta.

"Dijo que cuando pudiera comunicarme contigo te dijera que la llamaras… otra vez"

La rubia no hizo más que un ruido que pudo haberse confundido con el sonido que hacía el lápiz en la mano de la muchacha.

"También me dijo que te dijera que no te mataras estudiando y durmieras un poco… otra vez"

La chica asintió a medias.

"Me preguntó cuándo ibas a estar en el depa y le dije que no tenía idea… otra vez"

La rubia no se movió.

"Y volvió a decir que llamaría más tarde y que iba a seguir tratando de comunicarse a tu teléfono el cual está apagado hace días… todo eso dijo", informó levantando las cejas con curiosidad cuando su amiga no hizo más que asentir.

"Vale… yo me voy a seguir mirando tele, están dando shrek y tú sabes que adoro esa peli", se excusó cuando se hizo claro que la rubia no soltaría ninguna información.

Aunque al menos la chica le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Había sido breve pero ahí había estado.

Se recostó en el sofá tratando de concentrarse en la caricatura verde pero por más que trataba de enfocarse no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia maniática al otro lado del departamento. Quinn había dicho que no quería a nadie molestándola ya que estaba a punto de reprobar en uno de sus ramos importantes, de esos que eran necesarios para seguir avanzando y los cuales la atrasarían de sobre manera si llegaba a reprobarlos, lo cual no pudo sino encontrar increíblemente raro porque Quinn nunca había tenido problemas con nada, era una de las mejores alumnas y la persona más inteligente que ella conocía.

No había manera de que su mejor amiga estuviera a punto de reprobar un ramo.

Había algo más pasando, todo el estudio no era más que una excusa para que la rubia no tuviera que hablar con ella y contarle de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo más extraño de todo era que Quinn estaba incluso evitando a Rachel Berry.

Había evitado las llamadas, las veces que Rachel había ido al departamento o a la universidad, en donde ella tenía que excusar a la rubia con la sonrisa más encantadora y aguantarse las ganas de abrazar a la morena cada vez que la actriz aceptaba las disculpas con una sonrisa forzada y se iba tristemente de regreso haciéndole prometer que le dejaría a Quinn sus mensajes.

Ella era buena despachando mujeres, joder, era la mejor en eso.

Pero había descubierto que no era buena haciéndolo por alguien más.

Esos grandes ojos marrones que llegaban esperanzados y que sólo se iban llenos de tristeza hacían que su pecho se apretara con culpa.

De todas maneras supuso que su mejor amiga por algo lo estaba haciendo.

Su mejor conjetura tenía que ver con Russell Fabray.

Oh Dios, como odiaba al hombre.

Ya iba en la tercera forma más conveniente de matar al viejo cuando su timbre sonó alertando una visita y salvando a Russell Fabray de lo que sería una muerte muy, muy fea.

Y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando quedó congelada, no sabía qué haría si se tratara de Rachel, claro la había tenido que despachar cuatro veces esa semana, pero esas veces Quinn no había estado en el departamento.

Casi al borde de una crisis de nervios se acordó que podía ver de quien se trataba por la mirilla de la puerta.

¡Era Sam, el boca de pez de Sam Evans!

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz y tan aliviada de verlo.

"¿Por qué me estás abrazando?", pidió el chico nervioso una vez que ya había abierto la puerta y se le colgaba agradecida del cuello.

Lo soltó sonriéndole sinceramente y quitándole las bolsas de comida de sus manos que estaban largando un olor delicioso se dirigió a la cocina con el muchacho en sus talones. Le encantaba que cada vez que Sam se dejara caer por el departamento el chico les llevara comida.

De hecho había llegado a asociar al rubio con comida.

No tardó en empezar los arreglos para el almuerzo.

"¡Quinn, el almuerzo está listo!", gritó arreglando la mesa con la ayuda de Sam.

La rubia apareció instantes más tarde frunciendo el ceño en extrañeza y mirando con grandes ojos avellana en curiosidad, cosa que no duró mucho cuando vio las bolsas para llevar esparcidas por la cocina y a un sonriente Sam sirviendo las bebidas.

Observó como una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro de la muchacha y como ambos rubios compartían un abrazo amistoso.

"Sabía que eras tú, no había manera de que Santana cocinara algo", murmuró Quinn antes de sentarse ignorando su mohín ofendido.

Sam les había llevado pasta con salsa boloñesa del lugar italiano que les encantaba y que hacía un pan de ajo para morirse.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos simplemente porque la pasta era así de buena, eso fue hasta que Sam se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente recordando de seguro el motivo de su visita.

"Entonces Quinn…", habló el chico rubio limpiándose los labios con una servilleta después de enviarle a ella una mirada a sabiendas, "¿Cómo has estado?... hace tiempo que no nos vemos… Kelsey me ha mantenido ocupado…"

Observó con atención como la rubia paraba el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y los miraba a ambos por un buen rato antes de suspirar con algo de fastidio, aclararse la garganta, levantarse tranquilamente de su asiento y asentir en agradecimiento hacia la comida antes de empezar a alejarse con una sonrisa forzosa.

"Lo siento… recordé que tengo que escribir unos papeles de una materia que me falta… gracias por el almuerzo Sam, estuvo delicioso y… y Santana no te comas lo que dejé, por favor", con eso la rubia se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Ella suspiró, Sam se rascó la nuca haciendo un mohín.

"¿Fue algo que dije?", inquirió el muchacho luego de un rato.

Sí, la verdad era que si Sam no hubiera abierto su gran boca la rubia hubiese disfrutado de al menos un almuerzo en buena compañía y podido olvidarse aunque sea un par de minutos de cualquiera sea la cosa que la tenía actuando tan extraña.

Pero Sam le había llevado su pasta favorita, por lo que prefirió ignorar lo obvio.

"Quizás, ha estado así durante toda esta semana", soltó alcanzando las sobras de Quinn y echándolas a su plato, la rubia había dejado una buena porción que no iba a desperdiciar.

El rubio la miró detenidamente.

"No le has preguntado qué le pasa", afirmó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño como si no pudiera creerlo y mirándola acusativamente.

Tuvo que literalmente morderse la lengua para no insultarlo por estar suponiendo cosas, nadie sabía cómo funcionaba su amistad con Quinn.

"Adoro a Quinn, ella me adora a mí, si ella quiere hablar de algo va hablar cuando se sienta cómoda", gruñó antes de meterse una buena cucharada de pasta para no hablar por un buen rato.

Sam siguió mirándola incrédulo.

"No puedo creerte, Santana… quizás esta vez de verdad necesita una amiga que le pregunte qué diablos le pasa y no alguien _ignorándola_...", soltó el muchacho enojadamente poniéndose de pie y yendo tras Quinn.

Ella rodó sus ojos prefiriendo no decirle nada y en cambio comer la pasta que aún le quedaba en su plato.

Sam volvió cinco minutos más tarde con una mirada pensativa en su rostro y sus manos fuertemente metidas en sus bolsillos, el muchacho se recostó en contra de la barra del desayuno haciendo una mueca con sus labios mientras la miraba limpiarse los restos de salsa de los labios.

"Te dije que hablaría cuando se sintiera cómoda", murmuró sonriendo burlonamente.

El chico soltó un bufido y se dispuso a ayudarla a limpiar la mesa, ella se hizo cargo de lavar los platos mientras el rubio los secaba y los ponía en su lugar.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?", inquirió Sam mientras secaba un par de tenedores.

Ella tenía un candidato realmente bueno.

"Todo pinta ser obra de Russell Fabray"

El rubio entrecerró los ojos poco convencido.

"No sé… parece más triste que enojada"

Esa era una buena observación, cada vez que Quinn se metía en algún alegato con su padre la rubia andaba al borde de cortar cabezas, si bien siempre guardaba la compostura y mostraba su enojo silenciosamente, nunca estaba triste, era pura rabia lo que movía a la muchacha. En cambio ahora, Quinn se podía quedar por un montón de minutos mirando a la nada misma y sólo volvía en sí misma cuando una mirada de puro horror y tristeza se hacía ver por cosa de segundos antes de que la chica recuperara la compostura.

"No me había fijado en eso…"

Sam se la quedó mirando por un buen rato antes hablar.

"¿Qué hay de la chica que estaba viendo?", inquirió el rubio sentándose en la barra de la cocina luego de haber terminado con los quehaceres.

"¿Qué chica?"

"La tal Rachel o algo así…"

Sus ojos se abrieron en realización y una sonrisa de orgullo se le formó en los labios.

"No es una chica, Sammy, es toda una sexy mujer _mayor_", informó notando a la vez como los ojos del muchacho se abrían en sorpresa, "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¿Qué tan mayor?"

"Tiene 27…"

Sam hizo una mueca.

"Oye no hagas muecas que no le has visto las piernas o el culo que se gasta", defendió rápidamente a su amor platónico.

"No, no es por eso… tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que salir con mujeres mayores es un lio tremendo", se explicó el rubio con ojos saltones

Vale, se estaba perdiendo con eso.

"No te estoy siguiendo, Sammy"

"Mira, yo no tengo experiencia, de hecho acabo de conseguirme una novia… pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que las relaciones con personas mayores son un lio… se quieren cosas diferentes, se necesitan cosas diferentes, te relacionas con gente diferente… y por más madura que Quinn sea quizás sus problemas están viniendo de ahí", razonó el muchacho sonriéndole tensamente.

Fue como una ráfaga de aire frio pegándole directo en la cara.

Todo le encajó en un par de segundos.

Quinn había estado evitando a Rachel durante toda una semana y ella no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio.

Supuso que Rachel finalmente había querido hacer las cosas oficiales y Quinn siendo emocionalmente más vulnerable se había asustado y salido corriendo mientras podía, era lo obvio, la rubia tenía un serio problema en todo lo que involucraba confiar en la gente gracias al jodido de Russell Fabray y, una relación consistía en una gran cantidad de confianza.

Joder, pobre Rachel, era por eso que la pobre morena llegaba tan esperanzada buscando a Quinn y se iba tan triste cuando la rubia no estaba en ningún lugar cerca.

Rachel estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Mierda Sammy… no había pensado en eso", murmuró sintiéndose algo culpable.

Quizás Quinn si necesitaba un empujoncito para hablar de las cosas.

Sam le sonrió ampliamente.

"Oye está bien… además escuche por ahí que estás gastando tu tiempo con otra rubia", la molestó el chico entrecerrando los ojos juguetonamente.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer instantáneamente.

"Cállate labios de…"

"¡Ey con los labios no te metas!", le advirtió el muchacho tapándose su boca con sus dedos.

Ella simplemente sonrió recordando a un par de ojos celestes y una sonrisa de ángel.

Y luego se levantó disparada hacia su cuarto a buscar su teléfono, Brittany le iba a estar mandando textos durante el día.

* * *

><p>Suspiró derrotada manteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a caer nuevamente luego de haber colgado el teléfono por sexta vez ese día, ni siquiera sabía porque lo seguía intentando, era más que obvio que no querían tener nada que ver con ella.<p>

Quinn seguía evitándola.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura volvió a la cocina a preparar un té para relajarse un poco, no pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar pasos inseguros arrastrándose hasta llegar a la barra del desayuno en donde si se daba vuelta estaba segura se encontraría a Katherine mirándola de esa manera que le daban ganas de gritarle y para su disgusto también abrazarla.

No obstante se dio la vuelta.

Encontrándosela sentada y mirándola con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios mientras la veía acercarse hasta sentarse frente a ella dispuesta a conversar como dos personas adultas.

Si la miraba fijamente por un largo rato aún podía ver a la joven encantadoramente arrogante que la había perseguido durante su primer año de universidad.

Katherine había sido tan diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en la escuela, conocerla fue como una explosión. Katherine no se había burlado por su peculiar forma de vestir y sus sueños sobre Broadway, no se cansaba de escucharla hablar sin parar durante minutos sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia y le agradaba estar en su compañía.

Katherine era libre, inteligente, arrogante, sarcástica, pero un amor de persona cuando se trataba de Rachel Berry.

Habían sido amigas durante un año en donde las insinuaciones de la muchacha de ojos azules en ese instante solo quedaban en insinuaciones, su Rachel Berry joven se sentía demasiado intimidada para empezar cualquier cosa con la hermosa Katherine Ronan, eso fue hasta su segundo año de universidad en donde un dulce chico había tratado de invitarla a salir y su mejor amiga en ese entonces se había dejado de juegos e insinuaciones en broma para ponerse seria e invitarla a salir en serio y dejar de dormir con quien pudiera.

No sabía en qué había estado pensando cuando aceptó la propuesta de ver en qué terminaba si lo intentaban.

Desde ese momento empezaron una relación en donde terminaban, salían con otras personas y volvían la una a la otra siempre.

Como fuera Katherine había sido su primer todo y tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, le gustara o no. Por lo que se sentía obligada a escucharle.

La observó en silencio como se levantaba y se movía por la cocina preparándose un café, al parecer todavía recordaba el lugar de todas las cosas en su cocina.

"Esa taza no…", advirtió cuando la vio agarrar de uno de los estantes un tazón que tenía pequeños leoncitos despeinados, "… es de Quinn…", la mujer abrió sus ojos entre sorprendida y en pregunta, "…puedes ocupar cualquier otra excepto esa"

No había querido sonar tan amenazante pero no había podido evitarlo tampoco, ese tazón se lo había comprado a la rubia como una broma cuando Quinn había empezado a quedarse los fines de semana, si bien la muchacha actuaba como si le molestara que bromeara con su cabello, ella sabía que a su rubia le encantaba, los besos que recibía en forma de regaño eran una pista más que suficiente.

"Lo siento", murmuró Katherine dejando con cuidado el tazón en su lugar para luego servirse rápidamente un café en otro tazón azul y volver a sentarse frente a ella.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aunque realmente las cosas de Quinn eran un asunto grande, pero Katherine no tenía ningún derecho a saber lo maravilloso que era todo lo que envolvía a su rubia por lo que prefirió no mencionar nada.

"No… en serio lo siento…", repitió la mujer poniéndose seria y dándole a entender que se trataba de una disculpa universal, "… lo siento por aparecer de la nada misma en tu departamento, debería haber pensado que podrías haber estado con alguien…"

"Presentarte como mi novia fue estúpido…", la regañó viéndola hacer una mueca.

"No estaba pensando en ese momento"

"Novedad…"

Estaba tan enojada por ese particular episodio.

Quería tratarla de estúpida e insultarla hasta cansarse pero ella no era de ese tipo de gente por lo que tomó un trago grande de té para mantener su boca ocupada y evitar quebrar su determinación.

"Oye no es mi culpa que no le hayas contado a tu púber que tenías novia, ya que según mi parecer nosotras nunca hemos terminado", se disculpó petulante Katherine rápidamente.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tirarle el té que le quedaba en el rostro, en cambio le envió una mirada de muerte que la hizo retorcerse en su asiento.

"Quinn no es ninguna púber, es toda una mujer y nosotras terminamos hace meses, meses. Yo mandándote al diablo debería haber sido una pista suficiente", gruñó levantándose de su asiento.

Si seguía teniéndola tan cerca lo más probable era que le soltara un golpe.

No sabía quién diablos se creía para tratar a Quinn de púber, su rubia era toda una mujer, joder, Quinn tenía la madurez y responsabilidad que Katherine nunca tendría.

Quinn era perfecta.

Era perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra _perfecta_, y ella sí que sabía de palabras.

Su rubia era el ser humano perfecto, atenta, educada con todos, dulce, responsable, tierna, inteligente como nadie más que ella conozca, joder, su chica estudiaba medicina y era una de las mejores de la clase, tenía una inteligencia que la hacía extremadamente atractiva, sabía cómo utilizar las palabras y comportarse en todo momento, con Quinn podía hablar de todo y nunca aburrirse.

Y era hermosa, una jodida diosa, tenía una belleza única, ni siquiera podía explicar lo que le provocaba mirar a esos ojos avellana que cambiaban hasta de color; a veces como remolinos de oro y a veces como la miel, después estaban sus labios perfectos y su mandíbula que era jodidamente esculpida y, ni siquiera podía pensar en el cabello de oro suave y perfectamente despeinado que le provocaban unas ganas inmensas de dejar a Katherine botada en su departamento y salir corriendo a donde fuera que estuviera Quinn a rogarle que le dejara explicarse aunque sea por un par de segundos.

"Discúlpame, no quise ofender a tu… lo que sea _Quinn_ contigo", se excusó Katherine sentándose en la mesita de centro frente a ella.

"No digas su nombre de _esa_ manera"

"No lo dije de ninguna manera"

"Sí, lo hiciste, ocupaste esa voz molestosa que siempre ocupas cuando te estás burlando de algo"

"Eso es estúpido Rachel… yo no me estoy burlando de nada… ahora que tú lo pienses es distinto, quizás tu cerebro está tratando de decirte algo", explicó Katherine con esa sonrisita petulante.

Y ahí estaba la listilla arrogante que tan bien conocía.

"Katherine…", advirtió seriamente, "… deja de hacerte la linda y empieza con lo que sea que te haya traído hoy hasta aquí… mi paciencia se está acabando y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aguantando tus bromas estúpidas y arrogantes…"

La sonrisa de la otra mujer se evaporó en cosa de segundos.

Observó cómo tomaba una bocanada de aire grande y centraba sus bonitos ojos azules en los marrones de ella a la vez que se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba a hablar.

Katherine le explicó como su familia la había presionado a moverse al otro lado del jodido mundo a trabajar en los negocios de sus padres, cosa que ella creía posible dado que conocía a su familia tan bien como la suya misma, también le explicó cómo se sintió teniéndola tan lejos y dudando reiteradamente de su relación, trató de explicarle que se acercó quizás demasiado a una tal Caroline nada más que por la soledad del momento y el plus que fue en ese entonces su promoción con el actor Noah Puckerman, lo cual no hubo caso que entendiera ya que ella nunca había sido una tramposa, no había razón para desconfiar de ella.

"Entiendo todas esas cosas, Katherine… pero eso no quita el hecho de que comenzaste a sentir cosas por alguien más", habló luego de haberla escuchado atentamente.

"Rach… jamás fue algo físico, te lo prometo", imploró la otra mujer mirándola fijamente.

La miró por un buen par de minutos recordando lo importante que solía ser Katherine en su vida, lo importante que era su opinión y su presencia antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

"Te creo…", se encontró diciendo luego de unos instantes.

Katherine sonrió brillantemente alcanzando una de sus manos con las suyas.

Y por más que trató de sentirse aunque sea algo feliz por al fin estar arreglando el lio tremendo que era Katherine Ronan en su vida, no pudo, no hubo ningún cambio, era como si la mujer adelante suyo ya no provocara ningún efecto sobre ella, se sentía bien aclarar todas esas dudas que a veces rondaban su mente en cuanto a por qué su relación no había funcionado, pero aparte de eso, no había nada nuevo.

Katherine podría no haber vuelto nunca a explicarle las cosas y ella hubiese seguido igual con su vida.

Incluso mejor, considerando que su Quinn ahora había dejado de hablarle.

"Aunque hay algo que no entiendo…", murmuró confundida mirando a los ojos azules frente a ella, "… no entiendo por qué ahora… no entiendo por qué te diste el trabajo de volar desde Londres sólo para explicarme algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo… yo… yo simplemente no lo entiendo"

Katherine le dio una sonrisa pequeña mordiéndose los labios con timidez y apretando su mano que sostenía con fuerza.

"Te estoy explicando todo esto porque volví definitivamente, Rachel, estoy desde hace tres semanas aquí y quiero arreglar las cosas contigo porque… porque…", sintió su pecho apretarse en la espera mientras veía a la mujer tomar una gran bocanada de aire, "… porque te quiero de vuelta en mi vida…"

"Katherine yo…"

"…te quiero de vuelta en la forma que sea, Rach… no me importa. Te extraño… te he extrañado tanto que no me importa la manera en que me aceptes, de cualquier forma voy a estar feliz… quiero a mi amiga de vuelta… eso es lo único que deseo…"

La observó durante un buen rato atentamente, parecía sincera, parecía estar viendo a su amiga en vez de a su ex, sus ojos brillaban esperanzados como si realmente estuviera dispuesta a aceptar cualquiera su decisión fuera.

Ellas habían sido más amigas que amantes, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero entre ellas había daño hecho, de ese daño que no se olvidaba fácilmente y que costaba bastante tiempo superar.

Pero como fuera se encontró dándole una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que le regalaba después de mucho tiempo y que Katherine le respondió con entusiasmo.

"Va a tomar tiempo…"

"Tiempo me sobra…"

"Quizás te grite sin ninguna razón de vez en cuando…"

"Tu voz es linda incluso cuando gritas…"

"Va a ser difícil al principio…"

"Soy perseverante…", le aseguró Katherine apretando nuevamente su mano en la suya con una sonrisita entusiasmada en su rostro.

Ella le dio un apretón de vuelta mirando fijamente a los ojos azules iluminarse ante el simple gesto.

No sabía si estaba tomando la _decisión_ correcta, pero por el momento se sentía bien y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

><p>Tomó una respiración profunda antes de entrar a la habitación de su mejor amiga y sentarse a los pies de la cama observando como dicha rubia escribía aún en un montón de hojas, había tomado el consejo de Sam y nada más irse el chico se había preparado psicológicamente por un par de minutos antes de decidirse a hablarle a Quinn y ofrecerle ayuda o un oído.<p>

O lo que fuera, ella realmente no estaba dentro de toda esa mierda sentimental.

Se aclaró la garganta exageradamente para advertirle a su amiga que hablaría, ella sabía que un momento así le gustaría por lo menos un aviso antes de que se inmiscuyeran en su vida.

"Quinn…", empezó calmadamente, a lo que la rubia le respondió con un _mhm _sin apartar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse la vuelta, lo cual ella encontró perfecto, era más fácil si los ojos avellana no la estaban juzgando mientras hablaba, "… te he notado extraña estos últimos días y quiero que sepas que sé por lo que estás pasando… entrar en una relación asusta, joder, el sólo hecho de que te guste alguien en serio asusta", murmuró recordando los días en que no era capaz de soltar una palabra frente a una Brittany S. Pierce, "… pero una vez que el miedo termina es jodidamente impresionante, te encuentras haciendo planes para citas, esperando _esa_ llamada…"

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?", preguntó inesperadamente Quinn dándose la vuelta en su silla y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le frunció el ceño de vuelta, nadie la interrumpía cuando estaba inspirada.

Joder, Quinn no tenía idea cuanto le había costado inspirarse para decir las palabras correctas.

"Estoy hablando de ti, idiota", soltó empezando a cabrearse.

Quinn levanto las cejas confundida en respuesta, sus ojos avellana más perdidos no podían verse.

Ella suspiró, la rubia iba a hacerla hablar, realmente hablar.

"Estoy hablando de ti evitando a la pobre de Rachel durante toda esta semana…"

La mandíbula de su amiga se apretó en respuesta, pero viendo que no obtendría palabras de la muchacha decidió seguir hablando para hacer su punto.

"Entiendo que estés asustada Quinn… que una mujer te persiga para que le des una respuesta debe asustar, más si se trata de una respuesta para una relación…"

Observó como la chica se levantaba con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro y empezaba a pasearse nerviosamente por su cuarto.

"Santana, es mejor que no hablemos de esto… no quiero, ¿vale?"

Ella suspiró.

"Rachel es una buena opción para empezar algo serio, además ustedes ya actúan como una pareja, déjate de perder el tiempo y habla con ella…"

Quinn le envió una mirada de advertencia, la cual ignoró.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, San. Así que para con esto y déjame seguir estudiando ¿sí?", pidió la muchacha cada vez más nerviosa.

"No, alguien debe decirte que estás actuando mal… Rachel ha estado viniendo toda la puta semana Quinn… habla con ella antes de que se aburra de esperarte y te deje por alguien que sí quiera tener algo serio con ella, tú sabes que pretendientes a alguien como ella no le van a faltar…"

"Santana", la voz suplicante de Quinn la hizo callar sus palabras y mirar a la muchacha que la miraba disgustada.

Como si estuviera a punto de romper su escritorio, mandarle un golpe en el rostro o simplemente ponerse a llorar.

Quinn no hizo nada de eso y en cambio se sentó junto a ella a lo pies de su cama con los hombros hundidos suspirando profundamente, sus ojos avellana revoloteaban como si estuviera buscando una salida o simplemente tratando de borrarse una imagen muy fea.

La muchacha suspiró con cansancio dejando ver en su rostro esa expresión triste que había estado viendo repetidas veces durante la semana.

"San… Rachel no está tratando de entrar en ninguna relación conmigo…", explicó la chica respirando como si le costara trabajo.

"Pero…"

"No está tratando nada de eso… porque ella ya tiene una relación con otra persona…", susurró la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa triste, ese tipo de sonrisa que odiaba ver en su mejor amiga.

Quedó en silencio tratando de procesar la información que simplemente no le entraba por la cabeza, no tenía sentido, ¿De dónde había salido esta persona?, ¿Quién era la desgraciada?, ¿Por qué Rachel no había dicho nada?, sintió unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo al departamento de Rachel Berry a defender el honor de su mejor amiga.

Aunque se quedó inmóvil luego de darse cuenta de que no había ningún honor que defender, Quinn y Rachel no eran una pareja.

Rachel no había mentido.

Rachel no había hecho trampa.

Rachel sí había omitido información importante que no tenía por qué compartir si no quería.

Viendo la manera en que Quinn se pasaba una frustrada mano por su cabello sabía que la rubia probablemente había llegado a las mismas conclusiones y era por eso que estaba teniendo un momento de mierda en averiguar cómo proceder.

"Mierda…"

"Sí"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Quinn suspiró poniéndose de pie restregando su frente con cansancio.

"No sé… me siento como… como… no sé, San… lo único que sí sé es que por el momento no quiero verla… le diría cosas no muy lindas de las cuales probablemente me arrepienta después…", explicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros con la mirada perdida.

Se veía tan jodidamente sola y perdida que le provocaba abrazarla.

Cosa que hizo y lo cual supo que hizo bien cuando Quinn la abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cabeza despeinada en su cuello soltando una y que otra lagrimita silenciosa.

"Siento que estas mierdas te pasen a ti Quinnie… no te las mereces", la reconfortó pasando sus dedos con cariño por el lio de cabello rubio.

La muchacha suspiró más tranquila, ella sonrió con cariño al no sentir más lágrimas en contra de su cuello.

"Gracias…", murmuró la chica separándose de su abrazo con una sonrisa avergonzada pasándose sus manos por su rostro como para evitar seguir mostrando cuan afectada estaba por todo.

Ella la abrazó rápidamente por última vez dándole un pequeño besito en la frente antes de soltarla, sonriéndole con cariño antes de salir de la habitación.

Se veía que la rubia se estaba poniendo incomoda por lo que prefirió darle su espacio.

Quinn la buscaría cuando quisiera hablar.

Dio las gracias a Dios cuando la alarma de su teléfono empezó a alertar con un mensaje entrante, su mente se ocuparía con Brittany en vez de todos los pensamientos feos, muy feos que se le estaban ocurriendo en contra de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Su pecho se sentía apretado y tenía unas ganas inmensas de largarse un grito para liberar los nervios que tenían todo su cuerpo tenso, aunque sabía que de todas formas la voz no le saldría, estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez que había actuado en una obra de teatro, lo cual no era una sensación bonita ya que toda esa tención había desembocado en una crisis de pánico y ella no podía tener una crisis de pánico afuera del departamento de Quinn Fabray.<p>

Por lo que junto su mierda y dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso tocó el timbre dos veces.

No se escuchó nada por un buen par de segundos hasta que las maldiciones en la voz de una latina se empezaron a acercar a la puerta.

Santana estaba a medias de ponerse una chaqueta cuando abrió la puerta mirándola con saltones ojos oscuros y con una mueca molesta.

"Rachel…", saludó la muchacha terminando de ponerse su chaqueta y cruzándose de brazos con seriedad.

No parecía querer moverse de donde estaba ni invitarla a entrar.

"Hola San…yo… ¿está Quinn?", preguntó yendo directo al punto.

La latina levantó una de sus cejas mirándola fijamente, parecía querer asustarla o mostrarle que no era bienvenida, lo cual ya había captado al momento de llegar, supuso que quizás la chica se había enterado de todo lo sucedido.

"No…", reveló la muchacha después de un rato, "…no está y yo voy saliendo así que…", se excusó la morena encogiéndose de hombros sin terminar la frase pero dando a entender lo obvio.

Se sintió herida, pero sabía que se lo merecía, además la chica no estaba haciendo mas que proteger a su amiga.

"Oh, bien…mira… ¿le puedes decir que vine y que su teléfono está fuera de servicio?... por favor", los ojos oscuros de Santana la estudiaron por un buen rato antes de que la muchacha asintiera en acuerdo de malas ganas.

"Bueno… aunque no prometo nada, si Quinn quiere llamarte te va a llamar, si quiere verte va a…"

"¿San?"

Y el efecto fue instantáneo.

Su estómago se apretó con todas esas emociones que le provocaban la voz de Quinn y una sonrisa de alegría se le escapó incluso sabiendo que no tenía un motivo para sonreír, estuvo a punto de saltarle encima al verla aparecer con su cabello todo despeinado de esa manera que amaba pero se contuvo cuando los ojos avellana que ese día estaban un poco más claros se la quedaron mirando atentamente sorprendidos.

Quinn no le sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa reservada para ella.

Quinn no le abrió sus brazos esperando a que ella se acomodara en ellos como siempre lo hacía.

La rubia en cambio la miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su hermoso rostro y con sus brazos fuertemente a sus costados.

Se sintió como estallar en lágrimas.

Su rubia le estaba dando la misma mirada que le había dado cuando Katherine se había mostrado de la nada misma, la estaba haciendo sentir como una jodida extraña.

"Rachel…", habló la rubia lentamente dándole una mirada a Santana para que la latina se moviera de la puerta y ella pudiera entrar.

Hubo un silencio tenso, Quinn se veía perdida mirando a cualquier lugar excepto ella mientras Santana seguía cruzada de brazos sin dejar de mandarle dagas con la mirada, la latina no desistió incluso cuando la rubia se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

"¿Podemos hablar Quinn?", pidió ya lo suficientemente incomoda.

La muchacha asintió rápidamente enviándole una mirada significativa a Santana a lo cual la otra chica no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, parecían estar teniendo una discusión con los ojos y la cual pareció ganar Quinn cuando Santana suspiró resignada.

"Me tengo que ir… pero voy a estar de vuelta pronto", advirtió la latina enviándole una última de sus miradas antes de salir por la puerta.

La advertencia le había quedado clara.

Observó a Quinn pasarse una mano por el lio que era su cabello y despejarse la garganta una vez que Santana se marchara, la rubia no hacía contacto con sus ojos, parecía súper incomoda removiéndose por todo el departamento distraída, se veía cansadísima.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla.

"Has estado estudiando harto parece", comentó tratando de despejar algo la tensión.

Quinn la miró fijamente por un momento antes de asentir.

Sus ojos se veían tan lindos ese día.

"Sí, he estado ocupada"

Ocupada ignorándola.

"Me imagino…", murmuró no sabiendo que más decir.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente con sus labios fuertemente juntos, nunca antes habían tenido una discusión pero algo le decía que la muchacha se había cansado de las evasivas y estaba esperando que de una vez por todas hablara.

Tomó una bocanada de aire grande tragándose la culpa que sentía, sabía que no había hecho nada malo pero se sentía miserable como, como si hubiera traicionado la confianza de Quinn, lo cual no había sido así porque desde su punto de vista no hubo nunca nada que hubiera estado ocultando.

El pasado era el pasado.

Aunque claro, las cosas cambiaban cuando dicho pasado aparecía de la nada.

"Quinn… vine a explicarte lo que pasó en mi departamento la semana pasada", comenzó con cuidado, la muchacha asintió escuchándola, "… yo… mira, no sé como explicarlo… esto es todo tan raro que…"

"Está bien… en serio, nosotras no somos nada, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo… aunque hubiese apreciado que mencionaras que tenias una novia", la interrumpió la rubia rápidamente mirándola con aburridos ojos avellana.

Lo que la hizo sentir peor, hubiese sido mil veces mejor una Quinn gritándole que una Quinn actuando como si no le importara, como si todo le diera lo mismo.

Le recordó la semana anterior cuando habían llegado a su departamento y Katherine las estaba esperando, la muchacha no había hecho más que alejarse de ella, mirarla confundida, luego dolida y por un mínimo de tiempo observarla en silencio para después mencionar que era mejor irse yendo para que ella arreglara cualquier lio que fuera el tener ahí aparecida a Katherine.

No importó lo fuerte que la haya abrazado, Quinn se soltó de su agarre y se marchó por su cuenta.

"Katherine no es mi novia, Quinn… ella y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo…", la rubia asintió sin hacer ni decir nada, "…y por favor no digas que tú y yo no somos nada por que eso no es cierto…", aseguró tratando de buscar una reacción a la vez que trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento.

La rubia suspiró apartando su mirada de la de ella hacía el suelo, se le veía como si estuviera en un tremendo conflicto, como si no supiera qué hacer ni qué decir.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la muchacha volvió a mirarla dejando entre ver lo vulnerable que se sentía.

Su corazón se le apretó.

"Estoy… estoy tan… tan….", la chica suspiró pesadamente pasándose una mano por su frente, "… no tengo derecho a estar molesta, pero lo estoy, Rach… y creo que voy a seguir estándolo por un tiempo", explicó la rubia acercándose lentamente a ella, sus ojos miel mirándola abiertamente.

"Pero estamos bien, ¿verdad?... ¿no vamos a dejar de vernos, cierto?", inquirió sintiendo una ola de miedo recorrerla entera.

El mero pensamiento de no volver a verla, escucharla, tocarla, besarla, abrazarla y estar junto a ella la paralizaba.

Quinn debió de ver el horror que se estaba imaginando rodando por su rostro ya que le sonrió suavemente.

"Sí… yo creo que vamos a estar bien… pero necesito algo más de tiempo, ¿vale?", pidió la rubia soltando un suspiro grande y luego pasándose nuevamente una mano por el lio que era su cabello.

Ese día estaba particularmente hecho un lio rubio.

Lo que le provocó unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla porque ahí estaba su Quinn diciéndole que estarían bien y regalándole una sonrisa que inclusive no se merecía.

Sin advertirle se lanzó a abrazarla enterrando su rostro en su cuello aprovechando de oler su aroma único y de apretarla en sus brazos, había echado tanto de menos sentirla en contra de su cuerpo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su piel suave deslizándose junto a la suya propia.

No supo hasta ese momento cuanto la necesitaba.

Lo peor estaba en que no importaba cuanto Quinn le susurrara que todo estaría bien, la manera recitante en que la muchacha la sostenía en su contra no se sentía como si todo iba a estar bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Hola a todos :D estoy de vuelta, me demoré un poquito pero volví.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me desearon suerte para mis exámenes parece que su buena vibra sirvió :D pasé y me fue bien en todos los malditos mata neuronas! (Esta fue una de las razones por lo cual me costó escribir un poco este capítulo, mi cerebro estaba frito y me sentía demasiado contenta para escribir drama).

Espero que después de este capí aún sigan enviándome buenas vibras.

Traté de incluir Brittana pero simplemente no calzaba en este capí, así que me disculpo con aquellos que las estaban esperando este capítulo (estoy seriamente pensando escribir unos cuantos one-shots sobre ellas dentro de este mundo si el interés es alto).

¿Alguno de ustedes presiente cuando voy a actualizar? Porque yo seriamente sentía algo así como _actualiza, actualiza, actualiza!_ en el fondo de mi mente (pero puede ser el cansancio o el cargo de conciencia por demorarme tanto en volver).

Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews me alegran y entretienen de sobre manera! :D Algunos ya tienes una idea del papel que jugara Katherine, otros parecen entender a la perfección a Quinn, lo cual es genial.

...

**Entre los días 131 y 136: "... porque a veces nos sentimos demasiado solos y perdidos..."**

Dejó su teléfono sobre su escritorio entrecerrándole los ojos con fuerza como si de traspasarle su energía nerviosa se tratara, sabía que no funcionaría el implorarle en su mente el constante; _suena, suena, suena_, que llevaba repitiendo hace más de ocho minutos para sí. Su teléfono era un aparato sin vida y por lo tanto sin sentimientos, menos piedad.

Pero una persona podía soñar.

Y ella era la mejor soñando despierta.

Por lo que seguiría tratando de hacer que su teléfono funcione con su mente.

Su concentración se perdió minutos más tarde cuando una mujer cerca de sus cuarenta años con una amable sonrisa y un vaso de plástico entró en su oficina dejándole dicho vaso en su escritorio para después sentarse en uno de los asientos que casi siempre eran ocupados por colegas y la mayoría de veces por alumnos dramáticos en busca de una _charla de orientación_, la cual ella no tenía ni remota idea del por qué iban a buscar a su oficina ya que Rachel Berry no era ninguna maldita psicóloga.

Ella era una actriz y una de las buenas, ganadora de premios incluso.

"Un té verde traído directamente de Starbucks", ofreció la otra mujer de cabellos negros y brillante sonrisa haciendo un gesto al vaso.

"Gracias Mary", le agradeció con una sonrisa a su secretaria alcanzando el vaso y tomando un sorbo.

Mary le hacía la vida mucho más fácil.

"¿Todavía estás mirando a tu teléfono?", preguntó la mujer haciendo un gesto confundido a dicho aparato.

"Sí… pero esto es por otra cosa… una cosa diferente a la de ayer", explicó rápidamente suspirando decepcionada al recordar que su teléfono aún no sonaba.

Mary la miró con simpatía brillando en sus ojos verdes, ojos que le recordaban un poco a Quinn y que por supuesto la hacían sentirse miserable ya que extrañaba a Quinn de sobre manera, pero evitar mirar a Mary a los ojos simplemente porque le recordaban a su rubia sería de mala educación por lo que prefirió distraerse con el sabor de su té.

Su secretaria suspiró enviándole una mirada de muerte a su teléfono.

"Sabes cariño… quienquiera que sea la tonta que te tiene rogándole toda esta semana por un poco de atención no vale la pena. Eres una mujer impresionante Rachel, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos de lo increíble que eres", animó Mary con esa sonrisa maternal de la que tanto disfrutaba.

Sólo que en ese momento no tanto, no le gustaba que nadie llamara a Quinn tonta, incluso si fuera en su propio favor, además ella se sentía como que tenía que hacer que la muchacha la escuchara.

Sentía que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, era algo inexplicable pero lo sentía.

Pero Mary era un amor de mujer que la trataba con un cariño inmenso por lo que no hizo más que sonreírle tímidamente por sus palabras de apoyo y guardarse la defensa en el nombre de Quinn para sí misma.

"Gracias Mary…"

"De nada linda, ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver con el papeleo inmenso que después tú vas a tener que revisar y firmar", se despidió la mujer antes de levantarse y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Ella suspiró nuevamente olvidando su teléfono y concentrándose en cambio en preparar su próxima clase, después de todo era una perfeccionista que tenía que tener hasta lo más mínimo preparado.

Clase la cual para su sorpresa la distrajo en el buen sentido de la palabra, los talleres de interpretación eran sus favoritos, le daba a sus alumnos los papeles más extraños y excéntricos para interpretar, en donde o bien se llevaba una buena risa, un buen llanto o simplemente se espantaba con la falta de sentimiento y dedicación que algunos jóvenes le ponían a lo que supuestamente era su pasión.

Pero como fuera su clase había estado buena y productiva dejándola agotada y con ganas de un café para recuperar energías y seguir con el día.

Estaba en la caja de la cafetería sacando los billetes para pagar por su café cuando una mano mucho más grande que la suya se atravesó pasándole un par de dólares al muchacho de la caja.

"Yo invito", se hizo escuchar una linda pero molesta voz haciéndola sonreír con cansancio.

"No es necesario, Jesse", murmuró mirando como el insistente chico hacía un gesto condescendiente y le ofrecía su vaso de café con una sonrisa de espectáculo.

"Es sólo un café, Rachel", restó importancia el chico con ojos saltones.

Ella le sonrió algo entretenida, el muchacho era lo más insistente que había conocido en su vida, no se cansaba con perseguirla y mirarla con ojos saltones cada vez que lo tenía cerca, ahora estaba tratando de cortejarla al tratar de pagarle cualquier cosa que comprara en la cafetería, Jesse era o bien una parte chistosa de su día o un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando quería que se le despegara.

"Bien, entonces gracias, Jesse. Nos vemos", agradeció con su sonrisa usual para todos sus alumnos antes de girar en sus talones y empezar a alejarse hacía su oficina.

"De nada, Rachel. Hoy te ves estupenda por cierto", medio gritó el chico volviéndose de un color rojo brillante cuando ella se dio la vuelta para sonreírle en agradecimiento.

Al parecer ese día el muchacho había escogido alegrarle el día y lo cual agradecía.

No importaba de quien vinieran los halagos, siempre se sentían bien.

Llegó a su oficina ignorando todo el papeleo que le quedaba y en cambio se fue directo a mirar su teléfono el cual no tenía llamadas perdidas pero sí un mensaje que hizo que su estómago se apretara de los nervios y su pecho se sintiera extraño haciéndola sonreír.

Era de parte de Quinn.

Lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que había terminado de leerlo de haberlo abierto.

Se sentía tan lejano y frio, como todo lo que había estado recibiendo de Quinn últimamente.

Lo tuvo que releer.

'_**Estoy en clase, luego te llamo'**_

Ni más, ni menos.

Antes no importaba que la rubia estuviera en clases, la chica siempre se daba un tiempo para mandarle textos, mensajes elaborados con personalidad que le alegraban el día.

Y no era que estaba reaccionando de manera exagerada y dramática, había algo que se sentía mal y que parecía estar escapándosele de las manos, Quinn le había dicho hacía una semana que las cosas volverían a estar bien, pero no había cambio positivo alguno, todo lo contrario, apenas se veían y la rubia no le devolvía casi nunca las llamadas, enviándole en cambio mensajes de texto poco elaborados que la hacían sentirse miserable.

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de seguir sintiéndose mal por sí misma cuando su teléfono sonó alertando una llamada entrante que la hizo sentirse ilusionada sólo por el par de segundos que le duró el ver la pantalla viendo que se trataba de Katherine y no de Quinn.

"Hola…", contestó tratando de no sonar tan mal como se sentía.

"_Hola Rach, ¿Cómo estás?"_, inquirió la otra mujer sonando alegre.

Como siempre se escuchaba las pocas veces que habían hablado por teléfono.

Aún era demasiado pronto para juntarse y hablar personalmente como viejas amigas, así que el teléfono era una buena opción.

"Bien… bien, un poco ocupada con papeleo eso sí", mintió para hacer la llamada rápida.

"_¿En serio?... yo estoy cabreadísima con unos contratos que estos pelotudos de acá me perdieron y que nadie en esta jodida empresa encuentra…_", contó la mujer enojadamente soltando un suspiro que la hizo sonreír imaginándose a Katherine histéricamente gritándole a todo el mundo, lo cual era todo un espectáculo, "_…te digo, no sé qué mierda tienen en la cabeza estos tipos por acá, es como si los muy ineptos no pensaran o estuvieran jodiendome a propósito…_"

"Katherine…"

"_Sí… sí, lo siento… es que me cabrean, Rache_", suspiró Katherine dejando escapar el apodo por el cual la llamaba cuando estaban juntas.

Se quedaron en silencio, la abogada seguramente esperando que le regañara por usar el nombre personal amoroso.

Lo cual no hizo.

"Deberías salir de ahí a tomar un poco de aire o a almorzar lejos, te escuchas estresada y eso no es bueno, esa pobre gente no tiene por qué lidiar con tu genio", sugirió con cuidado.

Escuchó a la otra mujer tomar una bocanada de aire.

"_De hecho por eso te llamaba….quería invitarte a almorzar… nada lujoso o intimo…podemos ir incluso a ese carrito callejero que prepara esas cosas veganas que a ti te gustan tanto_", explicó rápidamente Katherine.

Sonrió en contra de su voluntad recordando todas las veces cuando sus bolsillos de estudiante en tiempos pasados no les permitían más que almorzar del carrito callejero.

Pero por más tentador que todo se escuchara no tenía el ánimo para juntarse con su ex para un almuerzo que probablemente duraría horas.

"Me encantaría Kat… pero no puedo tengo un montón de papeleo y clases que dar, quizás mañana ¿vale?"

"_Oh bueno… pero te voy a cobrar la palabra, Rach. Mañana yo invito, de hecho te voy a pasar a buscar para asegurarme de que no me canceles_"

Se escuchaba realmente entusiasmada.

La hizo sonreír algo más animada.

"Vale… ahora me tengo que ir eso sí, te..."

"_No, no puedes colgarme luego de haberme rechazado un almuerzo, mínimo una conversación decente por teléfono, Berry_", la interrumpió Katherine rápidamente.

Podía jurar que estaba sonriendo si las octavas más agudas de su voz eran una indicación.

"Bueno, bueno… habla entonces, pero que sea algo interesante"

"_Oh te vas a morir cuando te cuente que la tonta de Erika Miller se casó con el pelotudo de Jeremy O'malley, ¿te lo crees?... porque yo no, de hecho casi me caigo de culo cuando me los encontré en…_"

No se dio ni cuenta que estaba riendo cuando Katherine terminó de contarle la historia de una de sus antiguas compañeras de universidad y después empezaba a contarle otra, aunque claro, el pensamiento de Quinn ignorándola nunca abandonó su mente.

Ni si quiera todas las historias de Katherine podían en contra de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Su mañana pasó con rapidez entre sus clases y la llamada de Katherine, más todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer, por lo que fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando Mary se presentó con una bolsa de papel en su oficina cerca de las 1:30 p.m. recordándole que era la hora del almuerzo, la mujer la dejó rápidamente después de excusarse diciéndole que su marido la estaba esperando para el almuerzo.<p>

Ella suspiró mirando alrededor de su oficina que nunca se le había hecho más grande y silenciosa a la vez que empezaba a sacar su almuerzo de la bolsa, sólo para ser interrumpida por un par de golpecitos en su puerta.

Envió una oración al cielo pidiendo que no se tratara de otro de sus alumnos dramáticos.

"Pase", gritó escondiendo la bolsa de su almuerzo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, no iba a compartir su comida con nadie, tenía hambre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a una muchacha rubia despeinada con una sonrisa tímida en su hermoso rostro, sus grandes ojos avellana revoloteando nerviosamente por toda su oficina a la vez que se adentraba cerrando la puerta detrás de ella agarrando nerviosamente con una de sus manos la correa de su bolso que se notaba estaba pesadamente llena de libros.

No supo que podía ser tan rápida pero en menos de dos segundos estuvo colgada de su cuello atrayéndola por un beso que hizo durar por un buen par de minutos en donde aprovechó de saborear sus labios y de sentir su suavidad suspirando feliz cuando los brazos familiares se apretaron alrededor de su cuerpo juntándolas más de lo que estaban.

"Te echado tanto de menos", suspiró separándose de sus labios y enterrando su rostro en su cuello para oler su aroma y estar lo más cerca posible de la chica.

"Yo también", le aseguró Quinn dándole un breve besito en la frente y enterrar su nariz en su cabello suspirando conforme.

Sonrió aguantándose las ganas de llorar de la emoción que sentía de tenerla en su oficina en la cual Quinn no había estado más que dos veces anteriormente ya que le quedaba demasiado lejos de su departamento y de la facultad de medicina en donde la muchacha estudiaba.

"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido", reveló con una sonrisa brillante separándose un poco sin soltarla del todo para admirar su rostro, sus labios, sus pestañas bonitas, su nariz perfecta y su sonrisa traviesa que hacía que su estómago se sintiera raro, "Pensé que estabas ocupada con tus exámenes…"

"Lo estoy, pero tengo algo de tiempo para invitarte a almorzar", le aseguró la rubia regalándole su sonrisa favorita.

Que le provocó llenarla de besos y que no dudó en hacer ignorando las risitas nerviosas de la chica.

Ordenó sus cosas en tiempo record, alcanzando a agarrar su cartera, las llaves de su auto y su abrigo el cual Quinn le ayudo a ponerse ya que estaban algo cortas de tiempo.

Quinn estaba más callada que de costumbre durante el pequeño trayecto caminado al estacionamiento pero después de lo raro que las cosas estaban entre ellas se conformó con tenerla a su lado, su rubia se había dado el trabajo de ir a verla e invitarla a almorzar, todas sus preguntas podían esperar para después del almuerzo.

Terminaron comprando algo para llevar y yendo a su departamento en donde nada más bajarse del auto en el estacionamiento se apresuró en acercarse lo más que pudo a la rubia yendo tan lejos como para envolver sus dedos con los de la chica, a lo cual Quinn no hizo más que sonreírle cálidamente, apretar sus dedos afectuosamente en los suyos antes de soltarla de manera lenta provocando que una sensación herida se instalara en su pecho y la cual al parecer se notaba en su rostro ya que la muchacha suspiró dándole una mirada culpable antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y atraerla a su cuerpo dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla antes de allegar sus labios a su oído en donde habló despacio y suavemente.

"Pasos de bebe, Rach", fue todo lo que dijo la chica.

Ella suspiró tristemente pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura no dispuesta a despegársele hasta que estuvieran en su departamento.

Lo cual pasó demasiado rápido para su opinión, el ascensor maldito debería de haberse demorado un poco más.

Comieron en la barra de la cocina en donde en vez de sentarse frente a la muchacha se sentó a su lado necesitando su contacto, era como si no podía evitarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían estado juntas que no quería separarse demasiado de la rubia ni siquiera en broma.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo te ha ido?", inquirió curiosamente acariciando uno de los muslos de la chica a la ves que la veía saborear su Chop Suey.

Ojos avellana se centraron en sus marrones propios mientras una lenta sonrisa se iba formando en los labios de Quinn.

"Bien… eso sí los ramos se están poniendo cada vez más pesados, aunque supongo que es porque mis horas de clínica se están acercando", explicó la muchacha emocionadamente.

Ella sonrió feliz.

"¿Vas a empezar a usar tu delantal blanco y tu estetoscopio?", pidió imaginándose a su chica vestida de doctora.

La rubia asintió con un sonrojo delicioso en sus mejillas que le provocó que le robara unos cuantos besos.

"¿Qué hay de ti?", preguntó Quinn terminando su plato y mirándola expectante.

Pensó brevemente en decirle lo deprimida que había estado debido a todos los días que le había ignorado, también lo mucho que la extrañaba junto con todos los momentos que pasaban juntas, pero prefirió guardárselo todo no queriendo arriesgar el que Quinn se cerrara más en sí misma y saliera corriendo a ignorarla por una semana más.

"He tenido harto trabajo, pero Kurt todavía no regresa a Los Angeles así que cuando me desocupo gasto mi tiempo con él…también te he echado de menos, Quinn", confesó mirándola tímidamente. "Nunca habíamos dejado de vernos por tanto tiempo", susurró no pudiendo guardárselo más.

La muchacha suspiró pasándose una mano descuidadamente por su cabello que ese día estaba despeinado pero no tan rebelde.

"Nos vimos hace como tr…"

"Cinco días, Quinn, y fue para tomar desayuno", la corrigió de inmediato.

La rubia la miró durante un largo momento, parecía indecisa y confundida como si quisiera decirle algo de lo cual no estaba segura.

"Lo siento, yo… te dije antes, Rach. Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo", soltó la muchacha levantándose de su asiento suspirando frustrada.

Y justo ahí en ese instante estaba pasando lo que más había temido al empezar la conversación, Quinn alejándose nuevamente.

"Mira, está bien ¿sí?, no debería de haber traído el tema, olvídalo. Te echo de menos, eso es todo… no quería hacerte sentir incomoda ni nada… lo único que quiero es que disfrutemos este rato hasta que tú tengas que volver a clases y yo al trabajo, ¿vale?", imploró mirándola fijamente.

"Vale…", concordó la rubia dándole una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

Se tendieron acurrucadas en su sofá hablando de lo emocionada que estaba Quinn de empezar sus horas de clínica y al fin aplicar todo lo que había aprendido durante tantos años, la rubia le contó lo difícil que iban a ser sus turnos pero que aun así se haría unas horas para pasarlas con ella, a lo cual no pudo sino sonreír con ternura porque la muchacha no tenía problema alguno imaginando que en un futuro no muy lejano las cosas estarían lo suficientemente bien entre ellas como para que Quinn se preocupara de guardarle unas horas de su tiempo como interna ocupadísima que estaría cuando las horas de clínica llegaran.

Por lo considerada la premió con un beso.

Un beso pequeño que de a poco se fue volviendo más y más grande que no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Quinn masajeando la suya y las manos de la rubia apretando su culo mientras ella estaba sentada a ahorcajadas en el regazo de la muchacha aprovechando de pasar su manos por sus hombros, su cuello su cabello y después de bajar hasta apretar sus pechos sobre el sujetador moviéndose en todo momento sobre la rubia al sentir la costura del pantalón de la chica golpear deliciosamente en su centro.

Joder, como le gustaba estar en la cima.

Las manos de Quinn estaban subiendo por sus muslos pasando por debajo de su vestido hasta alcanzar sus bragas y pasar sus dedos burlonamente por encima de su humedad cuando el teléfono sonó haciendo que la muchacha parara todos sus movimientos, separara sus labios de los de ella y la mirara interrogante.

"Ignóralo", susurró rápidamente antes de estrellar sus labios juntos.

Quinn gimió en acuerdo volteándolas en el sofá e hincándose rápidamente en sus rodillas para sacarse su suéter y subirle su vestido hasta su cintura sonriéndole arrogantemente cuando soltó un gemido increíblemente alto al sentir sus dedos volver hacer contacto con su clítoris por sobre la ropa.

"Estás empapada", murmuró la chica con esa voz ronca que ponía cada vez que estaba excitada de sobre manera inclinándose para besarle los labios.

Y luego seguir besando su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello en donde mordió fuerte, más fuerte que de costumbre seguramente dejando una marca, la sintió apretar sus pechos fuertemente sobre su vestido cuando sus labios se posaron torpemente sobre su garganta, no quedando contenta con la ropa cubriendo sus pechos la muchacha hizo rodar las tiras de su vestido hacia abajo con una habilidad que no le conocía en donde dejo sus pechos al descubierto.

Fue en ese momento que sintió las cosas diferentes, todo era tan descuidado, no de una mala manera claro, pero se sentía diferente a como lo hacían antes.

Había más pasión entre medio pero le estaba costando de sobre manera buscar esa conexión que sentía cada vez que se entregaba a la rubia.

Era como, como si estuvieran follando por urgencia.

Ella no quería follar con urgencia luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sin estar con la muchacha, pero la manera en que Quinn la estaba haciendo sentir, como si la rubia quisiera dejarle claro quien era ella realmente y de lo que estaba hecha, la tenían encendida a más no poder.

Quería sentir los dedos de Quinn en su interior con tantas ganas o su lengua sobre su clítoris con sus dientes mordiéndola de esa manera que le hacía ver estrellas y venirse con tanta fuerza que quedaba hecha un lio húmedo.

"Quinn…", gimió su nombre cuando la muchacha posó sus labios sobre sus pezones redondeándolos con su lengua luego de morderlos suavemente y sentir los dedos agiles de la rubia quitar sus bragas y juntar sus jugos sobre su clítoris haciéndola cerrar sus ojos de lo bueno que todo se sentía, "Quinn…", volvió a pedir con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

La muchacha se alzó hasta quedar sobre su rostro mirándola con ojos amplios, se observaron por un tiempo largo en donde el fuego que había en los ojos avellana de Quinn se fue apagando de a poco hasta que la muchacha suspirara alejándose de ella y se sentara en el otro lado del sofá para recuperar su suéter y luego alcanzarle sus bragas para que ambas estuvieran presentables.

"Eso no debería haber ocurrido…", habló la muchacha sin mirarla.

Su corazón se apretó.

"Quinn…", quería decirle todo lo que sentía, como todo le estaba afectando también.

"En serio, Rachel… te pido disculpas, no sé en qué estaba pensando… creo que es mejor que me vaya… las cosas todavía se sienten raras y no tengo idea por qué…", confesó la rubia levantándose rápidamente agarrando su abrigo y su bolso para ir partiendo, "…yo… yo te voy a llamar cuando, cuando me sienta más como yo misma ¿vale?", imploró la chica mirándola con tristes ojos avellana.

Se sintió como largarse a llorar, no sabía por qué su voz no salía para confesar todos sus miedos y lo difícil que era tenerla lejos, ella tampoco sabía por qué todo les estaba afectando tanto, pero suponía que si lo descubrían juntas sería más fácil que estando alejadas la una de la otra y mucho menos aterrador.

Estaba viendo como Quinn se alejaba cada vez más de ella y no podía hacer nada, nada más que sentir estúpidas lágrimas llenando sus ojos y una sensación horrible en el pecho.

Por lo que hizo lo único que podía.

Asintió respetando la decisión de la muchacha aprovechando el último abrazo que Quinn se acercó a darle en despedida con un suave _cuídate_ susurrado en su oído antes de que la chica desapareciera sin siquiera voltearse para darle una de sus sonrisas.

No entendía por qué todo estaba tan mal y mucho menos el por qué les estaba costando tanto trabajo arreglar las cosas.

Se dejó llorar hasta quedarse dormida, por el momento llorar era lo único que se sentía correcto.

Por más ridículo que eso sonara.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día jueves pasó lentísima y por más atenciones que recibiera de Mary y palabras alentadoras su día no parecía brillar, ni siquiera Jesse St. James con todos sus halagos pudieron hacerla sentir mejor y sacarla de la nube gris en la que se encontraba, sus clases fueron aburridas y todo le molestaba, lo único que quería era regresar a su departamento directo a su cuarto a dejarse morir en su cómoda cama.<p>

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó y Katherine por consiguiente se presentó a buscarla tal como había prometido.

Llevaba uno de sus típicos trajes de negocio con un abrigo negro y un pañuelo azul atado al cuello que resaltaba sus ojos que ese día brillaban alegremente, se veía feliz y poderosa, como si no tuviera problema alguno en el mundo.

"Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje y hubiese bajado al estacionamiento", soltó al verla inmóvil en su puerta.

Katherine sonrió traviesamente echándole una mirada a toda su oficina mientras se adentraba de a poco.

"Quería ver tu lugar de trabajo… es bien diferente a un escenario… si me preguntas", habló la mujer hasta pararse junto a su ventanal que daba al campus, "Es lindo… pero raro, jamás pensé que te vería fuera de Broadway", terminó la mujer mirándola en pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

"Tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo", se explicó levantándose para recuperar su abrigo.

Había cosas que se hacían por las simples ganas que se tenían de hacerlas, no todo tenía un trasfondo.

Al menos no sus ganas de enseñar y retirarse de los escenarios por un tiempo.

"Ya… pero tú adorabas Broadway antes de que yo me vaya", le recordó Katherine acercándose a ella para ayudarle a ponerse su abrigo.

"Empecé a actuar demasiado joven, es normal que quiera probar cosas nuevas", expresó dándose la vuelta para verla de cerca. Katherine la miraba ceñuda y ella se imaginó en cosa de segundos lo que probablemente su ex estaba pensando, "Oh dios…", susurró riendo al ver los ojos azules de Katherine brillar de una manera que conocía más que bien, "… tú no has cambiado nada, ¿verdad?...mi cambio de oficio no tuvo nada que ver contigo Kat… está al cien por cien relacionado conmigo", confesó con una sonrisa burlona viendo con atención como la otra mujer se sonrojaba.

"Vale… pensé que había sido algo negativo y culpa mía y…"

"Y deja de hablar por favor", pidió sonriendo incómodamente.

Katherine suspiró asintiendo con una sonrisa de alivio.

"Sí, mejor vamos partiendo que estoy muriendo del hambre", concordó su ex liderando el camino de salida.

Hicieron una charla relacionada al clima camino al estacionamiento, Katherine le contó que estaba cansada de tanta lluvia, ella le dijo que se lo había buscado gracias a su propia estupidez ya que nadie la había obligado a volver a New York en pleno invierno, la otra mujer no hizo más que sonreírle con un pequeño mohín ofendido en respuesta.

"¿A dónde dejaste tu auto?", preguntó cuando habían llegado al estacionamiento del campus y la lluvia azotaba de todos lados.

Katherine la miró con una expresión culpable.

"Al otro lado del estacionamiento, pero fue porque era la única parte desocupada", se defendió la mujer cuando le dio una mirada de regaño.

"No hay manera de que moje mi cabello, se va a esponjar y quedar de proporciones inmensas, tú sabes como queda cuando…"

"Sí, sí lo sé… por eso voy a ir a buscarlo, tú espérame acá", respondió con rapidez Katherine desapareciendo con rapidez en la lluvia.

Ella sonrió esperando pacientemente los dos minutos que se demoró la abogada en llegar justo donde estaba ella, pequeños gestos como esos le recordaban que no todo había sido malo entre ellas, al contrario, Katherine tenía una parte dulce, la cual ese día en particular estaba en su punto máximo, si el restaurante al que la mujer las había llevado era una indicación, era uno de sus restaurantes veganos favoritos en el cual encontrar una mesa desocupada a la hora del almuerzo era más que difícil.

Pero prefirió no hacer comentarios y seguir a Katherine a una mesa que ya estaba reservada junto a las ventanas que daban vista a un lluvioso New York.

Ordenaron rápidamente mientras la abogada le hablaba que la comida en Londres era mucho mejor que en New York, lo cual ella rebatió hasta que sus pedidos llegaran.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Quinn?", preguntó Katherine de repente luego de llevarse un bocado a la boca, sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad genuina.

Ella sonrió pese a lo mal que estaban las cosas con la rubia recordando _aquel _día.

"Fue por casualidad… se metió en una de mis clases, me llamó la atención a primera vista porque su cabello estaba todo desordenado y parecía como si recién hubiera salido de una ola de viento, aunque aun así parecía una modelo, además de que no tenía idea de nada… así que luego de comprobar que no era mi alumna hice un movimiento", contó con una sonrisa recordando a la nerviosa y distraída muchacha en ese entonces.

Recordaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de su primer encuentro con Quinn, el sonrojo de sus mejillas la primera vez que se habían mirado a los ojos, en especial recordaba sus ojos que ese día eran remolinos de oro que captaron su atención desde el instante en que se posaron en sus orbes marrones propios, recordaba la agilidad con la que se movía su cuerpo, exudando esa sensualidad única de su rubia, recordaba la forma en que sus labios se habían torcido hermosamente dándole esa sonrisa entre traviesa y coqueta por vez primera luego de invitarle discretamente a Somewhere.

"Así que todo empezó por un buen polvo… no sabía que lo tenías en ti, Rachel", habló burlonamente Katherine sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No, no había sido _sólo_ un polvo, desde el primer momento en que Quinn había puesto una mano sobre su piel se había dado cuenta que no era sólo un polvo, la electricidad y la forma en que Quinn había hecho que todo lo demás se desvaneciera o la sensación que el solo hecho de tocar su piel le habían hecho sentir fueron más que una indicación para darse cuenta de que no se trataría sólo de una sola noche.

Pero Katherine nunca podría comprender la belleza de su comienzo con la rubia por lo que no hizo más que enviarle una mirada vacía.

"Es mi amiga"

"Sí, una amiga con beneficios, todos hemos tenido una de esas… se sale de las manos eso sí, así que ten cuidado porque todo se va a la misma mierda cuando no sabes manejarlo", murmuró Katherine distraídamente mientras continuaba comiendo su almuerzo.

Sonrió ante la realización de que Katherine decía las cosas más ciertas y bien pensadas cuando no se daba cuenta que las estaba diciendo.

"Oh Katherine Ronan ilumíname con tu experiencia y madurez por favor", le molestó prefiriendo cambiar el tema.

No quería discutir sobre Quinn con Katherine, no se sentía correcto.

La abogada levantó una de sus cejas oscuras ofendidamente.

"Tengo mi parte justa de experiencia y tú lo sabes, Rach"

"Claro, si tú lo dices…"

Y así de fácil cambiaron de tema.

Katherine era liviana y divertida, era fácil distraerse de las preocupaciones en su presencia, además tenían tantas cosas de que hablar, sin contar todas las estupideces distractoras que salían de la boca de su ex que no se dio ni cuenta cuando su almuerzo había terminado y se estaban dirigiendo de vuelta camino al trabajo.

Katherine detuvo su auto justo en las puertas de entrada para que la lluvia no mojara su cabello.

"Gracias", susurró la otra mujer captando su atención cuando había terminado de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no cancelarme y aceptar mi invitación a almorzar, lo pase genial… echaba de menos compartir contigo de esa manera", explicó la abogada con una tímida sonrisa.

El tipo de sonrisa que le recordaba tiempos mejores.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta acercándose tentativamente hasta darle un pequeño abrazo, Katherine la rodeo con sus brazos amigablemente por un largo momento en donde ambas se separaron con un suspiro, los ojos azules de la abogada la miraban atentamente con agradecimiento.

"Yo también la pase bien, Kat. Gracias por la invitación", confesó abriendo la puerta.

"¿Eso quiere decir que puedo invitarte de nuevo?", soltó Katherine con rapidez antes de que se bajara del auto.

Se dio la vuelta viendo su sonrisa esperanzada mezclada con esa mueca engreída que le provocaba jugar con su psiquis.

"Quizás", le molestó con una sonrisita alejándose del todo, arrancando de lo que seguramente serían un montón de preguntas inseguras.

Ya en el silencio de su oficina dejó que sus problemas volvieran a ella y la alegría que había sentido en su hora del almuerzo la dejara dando pasos a todos sus pensamientos y a Quinn.

Quien no parecía querer salir de su mente.

* * *

><p>"En serio… necesitas salir de aquí y ver la luz del día o… tomar una ducha", pidió Kurt a su lado en el sofá de su departamento<p>

Era un día sábado por la tarde perfecto para ver películas y sentirse mal por sí misma y comer helado hasta que no pudiera sentir su lengua en la compañía de su mejor amigo.

"Viniste de apoyo moral, Kurt", le recordó metiéndose una cucharada de helado gigante en la boca a la vez que volvía a revisar su teléfono.

El aparato maldito no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo.

"Por eso mismo te estoy dando ánimos para que salgamos y aprovechemos que no está lloviendo"

Suspiró echando una mirada a su ventanal en donde el sol invernal brillaba hermosamente.

"Ese sol resfría"

"No si te abrigas adecuadamente"

"No quiero salir, puede llamarme al teléfono del depa y yo…"

"Han pasado recién cuatro días, Rachel. Dale más tiempo, ¿sí?", pidió Kurt con un suspiró frustrado.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Le he dado un montón de tiempo, es más, si no me llama hoy mañana voy a su departamento para que hablemos de una vez por todas"

"Esa no es una buena idea", le advirtió su amigo con una mueca incomoda en sus labios.

"Es que tú no lo entiendes, han sido semanas de estar así, la echo de menos, quiero que las cosas se arreglen…"

"Bueno… la pobre chica tiene todo el derecho de tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera, después de todo le escondiste algo importante…"

"¡No se lo escondí!... no lo mencione porque no tenía importancia…"

"Vale, así que si ella hubiese tenido una ex que apareciera de la nada misma a ti no te importaría tampoco, ¿verdad?"

Su estómago se le apretó en disgusto imaginándose a una desgraciada sin rostro aparecer de la nada presentándose como la novia de Quinn.

"¿Ves?", puntualizó su punto Kurt con una mirada a sabiendas de lo que estaba probablemente imaginando.

En vez de responderle no hizo más que abalanzarse sobre él estallando en lágrimas, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer últimamente, llorar y llorar. De todas maneras Kurt la abrazó con fuerza hablándole despacio para tratar de calmarla, cosa que costó pero logró.

"Vamos Rach, podemos ir a ver una obra a Broadway y después pasar a tomarnos un café y luego ir a darnos una vuelta por el Central Park a la pista de hielo a ver como se caen lo estúpidos, te va a hacer sentir mejor lo prometo", susurró Kurt en su oído.

Estuvo de acuerdo a medias al darse cuenta que después de todo Kurt tenía razón y debía darle a Quinn el tiempo que le había pedido, por más que le doliera.

Kurt se encargó de vestirla hasta dejarla viéndose hermosa ya que según él sentirse regia subía el ánimo de toda mujer.

Terminaron viendo una obra independiente y fuera de Broadway, ambos tenían ganas de algo fresco, además Kurt había terminado coqueteando un poco con el protagonista, un muchacho trigueño con una gran voz y cejas con mucha personalidad, lo cual por supuesto prefirió guardarse para ella y no mencionárselo a Kurt, su mejor amigo era un poco quisquilloso a la hora de las criticas.

Cenaron en un local chino al cual Kurt tenía ganas de ir desde que había puesto un pie en New York debido solamente a que era un lugar de _ambiente_, ella prefirió volver a guardarse sus pensamientos para sí y sonreír aceptando ir a un restaurante que se preocupaba más por las apariencias que por el sabor.

El paseo por el Central Park hasta llegar a la pista de hielo no había estado tan mal, lo único malo era que le recordaba al que había hecho con Quinn semanas antes lo cual le producía unas enormes ganas de estallar en lágrimas y salir corriendo a su departamento a esconderse del mundo hasta que Quinn volviera a hablarle y fueran felices como lo estaban antes.

Kurt se percató de su humor por lo que se apresuró en llevarlos a la pista de hielo conversándole durante todo el camino cosas distractoras.

Se sentaron a ver caer a la gente sobre sus traseros por casi cuarenta minutos, los cuales los pasó riendo y olvidándose de sus preocupaciones por completo, había algo con ver a la gente estúpida cayéndose que era realmente distractor, todo fue divertido hasta que Kurt sugirió que deberían intentar empezar a patinar a lo cual le respondió con una carcajada levantándose rápidamente de su asiento alegando que se sentía mejor y era hora de volver a su departamento, además de que estaba empezando a hacer frio.

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo de malas ganas.

"Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?", pidió Kurt dándole un abrazo de despida una vez estando de vuelta en la puerta de su departamento.

"Vale… aunque yo creo que voy a estar bien, además mañana tengo hartos informes que revisar y cosas en que ocupar mi mente…", le tranquilizó dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla al separarse de su abrazo.

Kurt se fue conforme con eso dándole una última sonrisa.

Su departamento se sentía frio y solo, se notaba la ausencia de Quinn, los días de semana estaba en el trabajo por lo cual no le afectaba tanto, pero los fines de semana eran una historia totalmente diferente.

Se había acostumbrado a ver a su rubia despeinada con la nariz enterrada en un libro sentada en el sofá.

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia calmante rondando por el departamento.

Se había acostumbrado a estar con alguien acurrucada en el sofá, a tener sus brazos rodeándola durante el tiempo que ella quisiera, se había acostumbrado a sus besos y sus tardes apasionadas o sus mañanas cariñosas en donde se repartían montones y montones de besos.

Pero más que todo se había acostumbrado a tenerla, no importaba en qué manera, Quinn siempre estaba ahí para ella, cosa que ya no se sentía así y, lo cual no hacía más que darle ganas de estallar en lágrimas.

Prefirió dormirse temprano en vez de seguir esperando por una llamada que al parecer ese día no llegaría.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había predicho su día domingo había pasado en un borrón con todo el papeleo que tenía para la semana, eso, más las interminables llamadas que había compartido con Kurt a lo largo de todo el día ya que su mejor amigo insistía en comprobar como se encontraba su animo cada dos horas.<p>

Tendría que hacerle un regalo a Kurt por lo considerado.

Él era el mejor amigo del mundo.

Pero aún con todo su papeleo y las llamadas de Kurt no pudo dejar de estar pendiente de todos los teléfonos de su departamento esperando a que alguno sonara.

Lo cual no ocurrió.

A las siete de la tarde tuvo más de lo que podía aguantar y mandando la precaución al demonio marcó el número fijo al departamento de Quinn esperando que la rubia contestara al no poder saber que se trataba de ella, en caso de que estuviera evitándola. Algo le decía que tenía que hacer notar su presencia, hacerle sentir a Quinn que ella también estaba afectada con todo y pensando en ella.

Su corazón le latía con fuerza esperando a que le contestaran.

Lo cual pasó luego del tercer intento.

"_Qué…_", gruñó la voz de Santana.

Sonrió ante la familiaridad de todo, la latina siempre contestaba de esa manera el teléfono.

"Hola Santana…", saludó usando su nombre completo considerando que la muchacha aún estuviera molesta con ella.

"_Rach…_", habló la chica con suavidad.

Se escuchaba casi normal, por lo cual daba las gracias, le había tomado un cariño especial a la mejor amiga peculiar de Quinn.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"_Bien… gracias…_"

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Podía imaginarse los ojos oscuros de Santana mirando hacía la nada misma mientras se las ingeniaba para decir algo ingenioso.

"Llamaba para hablar con Quinn…"

"_Oh…_"

"¿Oh?"

La latina se despejó la garganta.

"_Salió, acaba de salir…_"

"Salió…", repitió confundida.

"_Sí, salió... ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje o algo?_"

No, no quería dejarle ningún mensaje o algo, quería hablarle lo cual no iba ser posible porque Quinn había decidido _salir_ un día domingo en la tarde.

Salir con alguien que no era ella.

No había manera de que Quinn saliera a estudiar un día domingo.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por segundo.

"No, yo la vuelvo a llamar después. Que estés bien, Santana"

Quería terminar la llamada rápido.

Su pecho se sentía súper apretado y su cerebro no dejaba de llevarla a lugares no muy lindos.

"Bien… bueno. Que estés bien también, Rach. Chau", se despidió Santana colgando el teléfono.

Tomó una respiración profunda para despejarse la cabeza de todos los pensamientos ridículos que se acoplaban segundos por segundos haciéndola imaginarse un montón de situaciones diferentes.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, además tenía una sensación molesta en el pecho que le provocaba agarrar una flor o un cubito de azúcar y romperlo en sus manos hasta que quedaran en un montón de pedacitos inservibles. No entendía porque Santana había dicho ese '_salió'_ de esa manera tan rara, como si estuviera muriéndose de las ganas de soltarle que la rubia había salido con alguien que no era ella.

Con todo lo raro que estaban las cosas entre ellas se sentía insegura, quizás eso era todo, su inseguridad le estaba haciendo pensar estupideces y sentirse como una adolescente obsesiva.

Quizás Quinn había salido a comprar al supermercado, Santana era perezosa como nadie más que ella conozca, así que la rubia tenía que encargarse de hacer las compras los fines de semana.

Quizás había salido con ese apuesto muchacho rubio al cual no le recordaba el nombre pero sabía que era muy amigo de Quinn.

Quizás estaba sobre pensando todo.

Se obligó a centrarse en sus papeles hasta terminar con su trabajo, terminándolo demasiado pronto para su gusto después de media hora, por lo que ocupó su mente y tiempo en la cena aprovechando de hacerse unos deliciosos panqueques veganos para acompañarlos con mermelada mientras miraba las noticias en la tele, en lo cual se entretuvo hasta sentir que su teléfono celular estaba sonando en su habitación.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido para responder un teléfono en su vida.

Se trataba de sus padres, quienes llamaban para saber cómo estaba y cuándo se dignaría a ir a verlos, ella les dijo que más pronto que tarde estaría en casa por lo que no hacía falta rencor alguno y así después siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, su padre Hiram amaba hablar de farándula por lo cual se entretuvo hasta que su Papá LeRoy interviniera ya cansado de escucharles hablar de gente a la que nunca en su vida había visto les obligó a cambiar de tema.

"Te queremos, amor, cuídate y ven a visitarnos pronto", dijeron los hombre al unísono luego de treinta minutos de conversación.

Sonrió, sabía que habían ensayado esa línea para que les saliera tan armonizado.

"Yo también los quiero, estamos hablando…", se despidió riendo de sus travesuras.

Y así de rápido se encontró con la mente libre para volver a pensar en cosas no agradables.

Se decidió a ver un reality show para no pensar en nada hasta que el sueño llegara enviándole miradas rápidas a su teléfono sobre la mesita de centro de vez en cuando esperando a que sonara con buenas nuevas, lo cual no ocurrió, por lo que se encontró cayendo dormida de a poco.

Estaba a punto, ya casi quedándose dormida cuando al maldito teléfono le dio por sonar.

Se sentó de golpe en el sofá contestando sin mirar aún un poco aturdida.

"_¡Hola Rach!_", saludó una voz demasiado contenta.

Suspiró decepcionada, debería haberlo sabido.

"Hola Katherine…"

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás ocupada?"_

Miró patéticamente alrededor de su departamento y luego a su cuerpo cubierto por sus pijamas, estaba cualquier cosa menos ocupada.

Estaba deprimida, se sentía miserable y llevaba sus pijamas.

"No, no realmente"

"_¡Me alegro! Eso quiere decir que podemos salir de copas ¿no?"_, soltó Katherine emocionada.

"Es domingo", le recordó con un suspiro.

"_¿Y?...vives en New York, no creo que sea difícil encontrar un bar abierto"_, respondió su ex sarcásticamente.

"Mañana es lunes, Kat"

"_Entras a las nueve de la mañana… además, prometo pagar el taxi y los tragos"_

Suspiró sonriendo un poco ante lo emocionada que se escuchaba Katherine, una parte de ella quería ir, la parte que se sentía miserable y deprimida, pero su parte responsable y racional se lo impedía.

"No sé…"

"_Vamos, Rach… hace milenios que no salgo de copas, prácticamente me olvidé de los lugares buenos y…"_

"Está bien…", se encontró diciendo.

"_¿Qué?"_

Se sentía tan sorprendida con su decisión como Katherine se escuchaba.

"Dije que está bien, voy a salir de copas contigo, pero sólo hasta las 2 de la mañana"

"_Paso a buscarte en media hora, ¿vale?"_

"Vale"

Se arregló rápidamente, tomándose su tiempo eso sí para escoger un vestido y aplicarse el maquillaje correctamente, parecía como si no hubiera salido en siglos, lo cual no era cierto ya que la última vez que se había arreglado tanto había sido para Quinn.

Aunque esa noche se arreglaría para sí misma.

Necesitaba un momento para relajarse y reírse por nada, necesitaba aunque fuera un par de horas lejos de su departamento asfixiante lleno de todas las ideas ridículas que se le estaban ocurriendo luego de la llamada con Santana.

No obstante por más que necesitara un momento libre no pudo evitar encontrarse dudando de salir con Katherine y dejar su departamento al estar lista en su sala y al mirar a su teléfono ubicado en una de las esquinas justo al lado del ventanal.

Había una pequeña, muy pequeña vocecita en su cabeza recordándole que quizás Quinn llamara esa noche.

Vocecita que se calló del todo cuando el timbre de la puerta advirtió la llegada de Katherine.

"¿Lista?", inquirió una sonriente Katherine nada más abrirle la puerta.

Era como si su alegría irradiara de su cuerpo, además de que se veía hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca.

Echándole una última mirada a su teléfono para asegurarse de que todo seguía igual que antes asintió hacía la abogada.

Estaba lista, por esa noche trataría de olvidarse de Quinn y todo el dolor que le provocaba su situación actual.

Además el brazo de Katherine sobre sus hombros guiándolas hacía una noche helada y su voz cargada de entusiasmo no se sentían tan mal.

No se sentían para nada mal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

Sí, estoy al fin de vuelta y pidiendoles disculpas por la inmensa demora. Lo siento, siento en serio haberme demorado tanto pero la universidad me absorvio la vida.

Espero que todos estén súper :D

Este capítulo es súper hiper extraño, al menos así lo sentí cuando lo estaba editando, tengo miedo de que sea mi estilo el que esté comprometido más que otra cosa, pero puede ser que sea que me siento así porque llevo harto tiempo sin poder escribir. También puede ser el hecho de que lidie con los sentimientos de un personaje que se siente medio cabreada.

Recuerden que al comienzo explique que este era un fic que avanzaba rápido y que aparecerían sólo los días significativos de la relación Faberry. (Con esto me refiero a que no serán más de 15 capítulos en total)

También recordarles de que Quinn es más joven que Rachel y jamás a tenido una relación seria a eso se debe la inmadurez con la que esta respondiendo ante todo.

Por último este cap es como lo ve el personaje y uno a veces es subjetivo para ver las cosas, así que no se alarmen.

Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews :)

...

**Entre los días 143 y 150: "...porque a veces guardarse las cosas sí es la mejor decisión..."**

"¿Por Favor?"

"No, te lo he dicho un montón de veces… no estoy muy cómoda haciendo esas cosas… no es mi estilo…"

"Es solo un par de horas… te prometo que lo vas a pasar estupendo"

"No lo creo"

"¿Y si sólo utilizo tu torso y tu guapo rostro… dirías que sí?"

"No…"

"Es que tú no lo entiendes… las cosas que podría hacer con tus labios y tu…"

"Me estás haciendo sentir incomoda…"

"Estoy tratando de hacerte ver lo buena que serías para este tipo de actividades… créeme serías la mejor que he tenido en mucho, muuuucho tiempo…"

"No"

"Te voy a pagar"

"Ahora lo haces sonar como si fuera alguna clase de pros…"

"¡No!, Noooo, nada que ver, para nada…"

"Escucha, no es que esté haciéndome la difícil ni nada, pero la verdad es que no importa cuantas veces me preguntes te voy a seguir dando la misma respuesta, no estoy interesada en lo que me estás ofreciendo… así que gracias… pero no"

"Pero… si sólo le dieras una oportunidad"

"Yo creo que es mejor que busques a otra persona interesada en este tipo de cosas, hay chicas que lo harían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…"

"Yo quiero que tú lo hagas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…"

"Ni siquiera tengo el tiempo…"

"No va a tomar más que un par de horas… lo vamos a hacer rápido… soy súper eficiente, ¿vale?", vino la replica algo ofendida con un volumen de voz elevado haciendo que las cabezas en la biblioteca se dieran vuelta hasta donde se encontraban mirándoles en reproche.

La bibliotecaria les envió una mirada de advertencia antes de volver a su trabajo dejándoles claro que ese día no aguantaría otra de sus diatribas bulliciosas que ya se estaban haciendo regulares esa semana.

"Vas a hacer que de nuevo me corran de la biblioteca y yo tengo que estudiar… leer libros y cosas como esas…", regañó a su acompañante empezando a sentirse cabreada.

La muchacha sentada frente a sus ojos no hizo más que sonreír burlonamente provocando que los lindos hoyuelos de sus mejillas se rebelaran y sus ojos grises brillaran con diversión.

Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo lindo que eran sus ojos.

"Bueno… entonces acepta mi propuesta y le alegramos la vida al mundo…", susurró la joven enroscando sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa.

No fue la primera vez que se encontraba preguntándose el por qué había aceptado la propuesta de Sam para ir a ver una película con sus amigos nerd's el fin de semana pasado, sabía que el chico tenía juntas raras, pero la muchacha insistente junto a ella estaba en un nivel totalmente nuevo.

Referirse a la otra chica de pelo castaño rojizo como rara era quedarse muy corta.

"Michelle deja de insistir, por favor, estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo"

La muchacha suspiró descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras la miraba decepcionada.

"Es para mi modelo de catalogo online… no vas a salir en una revista ni nada, tu cara va a ser visible para mi profesor de diseño grafico y mis compañeros… me ayudarías mucho si dijeras que sí… además mi grupo de trabajo se enamoró de tu rostro, tenemos todo listo, lo único que falta es que tú aceptes…."

"¿Cómo que se enamoraron de mi rostro?", inquirió asustada temiendo por su privacidad.

"Facebook, después que aceptaste mi solicitud de amistad vimos tus fotos y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tienes una cara muy fotogénica… eres como súper atractiva… si no te has dado cuenta", explicó la muchacha cerrando un ojo y gesticulando con sus manos como si estuviera simulando sacarle fotos.

Michelle Flouret era un personita extraña.

Pese a todo se encontró sonrojándose.

"Hay chicas súper atractivas por aquí…trata con una de ellas, de seguro más de alguna va a estar interesada"

"A mi me gusta tu cara…"

Tragó con dificultad no sabiendo qué decir al ver a los intensos ojos grises mirarla fijamente.

"Por qué no te pones tú en tu catalogo, es tuyo después de todo…", soltó cabreada después del atrevimiento de la muchacha.

Michelle sonrió, su hermoso rostro acercándose más al de ella.

"¿Me encuentras atractiva, Quinn?", preguntó la muchacha sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

Sonrió nerviosa mirando el rostro redondo de la chica cincelado con rasgos delicados, unos pómulos perfectos, una nariz recta y mediana, su mandíbula y mentón delicados, sus labios generosamente carnosos de un bonito color rosa pálido y sus ojos verde grises rodeados por pestañas infinitas mirándola con diversión.

Sí, era atractiva.

"Supongo… sí te gustan las hipster con un sentido extraño por la moda…", concluyó sonriéndole burlona.

Michelle rió silenciosamente volviendo a enderezarse en su asiento centrando su atención en sus uñas de colores con diferentes diseños.

Ella le miró por largo rato admirando la insistencia de la chica, la había estado siguiendo por una semana tratando de convencerla para que fuera la modelo de su catalogo online de quién sabía qué.

Había siempre dejado de escucharle después de la petición de modelar para algo.

Ella no era una modelo.

"¿Si te consigo a alguien súper atractiva quien no es para nada pudorosa, me dejarías tranquila?", pidió luego de un momento de silencio mientras ella no había hecho otra cosa que avanzar en un par de materias mientras Michelle la miraba atentamente.

La chica la observó entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

"Tendría que ver a este personaje súper atractivo que tienes en mente", respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Y justo en el momento preciso dicho personaje atractivo hizo acto de presencia.

Sonrió al ver a una conocida latina entrando distraídamente en la biblioteca buscándola a ella.

Sabía que sería una buena idea el pedirle a su mejor amiga estudiar justo a la hora en que Michelle siempre aparecía a molestarla.

Santana sonrió feliz al verla sentada junto a una de las ventanas, y se acercó a paso apresurado sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Michelle junto a ella.

"Te encontré, rubia… necesito que me pagues el almuerzo hoy… se me olvidó mi billetera en el depa y ando con un hambre que no te imaginas…", saludó la latina nada más llegar mientras se sentaba y la miraba atentamente esperando que la invitase a comer en ese instante.

Ella sonrió al ver la mirada evaluadora en el rostro de Michelle ignorando las demandas de su mejor amiga por un instante.

Si Dios era grande ese día se libraba de las demandas de la hipster exigente.

"Santana, esta es Michelle… una amiga de Sam y mía…", introdujo a ambas muchachas con una sonrisa al ver que las presentaciones fueron bien.

Santana se comportó educadamente al menos.

"¿Estás en enfermería también?", preguntó curiosamente la latina.

"No, yo estudio diseño, Sam y yo nos conocemos porque estamos los dos juntos en clases de Ukelele"

"¿Sammy toca el Ukelele?", inquirió Santana confusa.

Ella se encogió de hombros, Sam era un hombrecito extraño que tenía miles de pasatiempos.

"Parece"

"No tenía ni idea"

Michelle sonrió lindamente mirándolas a ambas aunque luego de un momento su atención se centró en Santana con una mirada que ella estaba conociendo últimamente.

Era la misma mirada que le había dado la chica cuando le había pedido por vez primera ser la modelo de su catalogo online.

Suspiró en alivio, la atención de Michelle estaba finalmente en alguien más.

"Eres súper atractiva, Santana", escuchó hablar a la muchacha con una voz que trataba de ser profesional.

Su mejor amiga pareció sorprendida antes de sonreír arrogantemente enviándole una mirada de eficiencia.

"Gracias, lo sé"

"¿Te interesaría ser la modelo de un catalogo online por casualidad?, te pagaríamos y todo… además no llevaría más que un día"

Michelle parecía realmente ansiosa mientras los ojos de Santana no se podían hacer más grandes.

La latina le envió una mirada para asegurarse que no le estuvieran haciendo una broma o ligando de una manera muy coja y luego de que ella asintiera asegurándole que Michelle iba en serio notó como la sonrisa juguetona de Santana se hacía presente.

"¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?", interrogó la latina dándole toda su atención a la otra muchacha.

Observó como Michelle sonreía enviándole una mirada agradecida antes de que la atención de la muchacha volviera a su mejor amiga explicándole todos los detalles.

Diez minutos luego de una intensa y cómica conversación Santana López era la nueva modelo del catalogo online de Michelle Flouret, hecho que no hizo más que hacerla sonreír, era más que obvio que su mejor amiga aceptaría ser el rostro de cualquier cosa en donde fuera el centro de atención.

"Nos vemos este sábado entonces", concluyó Michelle sonrientemente anotando el número de Santana en su Iphone antes de levantarse de su asiento para irse marchando, la latina no hizo más que asentir con una sonrisa abierta, "… espero verte ahí también, Quinn… te podría mostrar esas fotografías panorámicas de las que te hablé la semana pasada, además que en el estudio siempre se pasa bien", invitó la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable.

Ella no hizo más que sonreír amablemente ante la simpatía mostrada por la muchacha, sorprendida por lo agradable que era su voz cuando no la estaba hostigando con el maldito catalogo online.

"Quizás si no tengo nada que estudiar me pase por ahí"

Michelle entrecerró sus ojos juguetonamente ante su respuesta.

"¿Sabes?...", murmuró la chica empezando a alejarse de a poco con una sonrisita en sus labios presente en todo momento, "… te conviene ir… te conviene realmente…"

Y con una última sonrisa Michelle se marchó rápidamente dejándola confusa pensando a qué demonios se refería con todo el misterio.

La risita molesta de su mejor amiga la sacó de su estupor, la latina tenía esa mirada en su rostro que cada vez cuando le iba a molestar ponía.

"¿Qué?", pidió cabreada de la mirada que Santana le estaba dando.

"Esa hipster quiere contigo totalmente"

"No, nada que ver"

"Y al parecer a ti también te gusta un poquito"

"No… eso es ridículo. No es para nada mi tipo"

"Tú no tienes tipo, Quinn"

"Como sea, estás hablando estupideces"

"Bien", susurró Santana con una sonrisa molesta dando por terminada la conversación.

"Sí, bien", le aseguró apresurándose en guardar sus cosas para salir a almorzar.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar hacía donde irían antes de empezar a caminar en rumbo a la cafetería en donde la misteriosa rubia de Santana atendía, su mejor amiga seguía firme con ir a la maldita cafetería a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y hasta la maldita cena, hechos que sabía luego de prestarle la debida atención a su amiga.

Aunque el tema de la otra rubia aún no salía a flote sabía cual sería la situación.

A Santana le gustaba la chica.

Se sentaron a comer ensaladas justo en una mesa al lado de la ventana y que también daba directamente a la caja para felicidad de Santana, quién no paraba de sonreír como idiota en dirección a la caja en donde la otra rubia familiar le sonreía brillantemente de vuelta.

Carraspeó sonoramente para atraer la atención de su mejor amiga.

Santana la miró un poco molesta al tener que desviar su atención de la rubia de la caja.

"¿Quién es ella?", preguntó haciendo un gesto distraído a la caja.

La latina se mordió el labio inferior tratando de frenar seguramente lo que era una sonrisa.

"Una amiga", respondió la muchacha después de varios segundos.

Era tan evidente lo incomoda que se había puesto su mejor amiga que tuvo que frenar con todas sus fuerzas la ganas de comportarse como una niña inmadura y empezar a molestarle cobrándose todas las veces que Santana había hecho burla de ella desde que Rachel Berry había llegado a su vida.

Optó por ser la mejor persona.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí… se me está permitido tener amigas, ¿no?", soltó Santana defensivamente.

A lo cual no hizo más que sonreír, era tan propio de Santana ponerse toda defensiva cuando se sentía incomoda o cohibida.

"Es linda…"

"Lo sé"

"Realmente linda…"

"Tengo ojos me doy cuenta, Quinnie"

"Cualquiera pensaría que ya…"

"No…", la detuvo Santana mirando incomoda hacia cualquier lado excepto a ella, "Ella es diferente, es dulce… y está siempre súper ocupada y centrada en sus asuntos… es una bailarina y estudia en Juilliard, pero aun así con lo pesado que es su horario tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo o tomarnos un café los fines de semana… somos amigas", explicó la chica para después centrar su atención en su almuerzo dando por terminado el cuestionario.

Todavía quería seguir preguntando sabiendo lo nuevo que parecía todo y lo diferente que era la situación a todas las veces anteriores cuando Santana se hacía una nueva _'amiga'. _Pero lo dejó estar recordando un poco agridulcemente las palabras que Rachel semanas antes le había dicho.

…_Los amigos no se cuentan todo, Quinn…_

Dejaría que Santana le contara todo a su tiempo, de seguro había una razón detrás del silencio de su amiga.

Santana cambió el tema de la conversación contándole alegremente cómo un vagabundo esa mañana había intentado convencerla de que la venida de los extraterrestres a destruir la tierra cada día estaba más cerca.

Ella la escuchó riendo de las estupideces sin sentido y dejándose llevar por la conversación tonta que no le recordaba para nada en lo más mínimo a algo que haya dicho Rachel Berry semanas antes.

Terminado su almuerzo se dirigieron ambas de vuelta a su departamento, cosa que no hacían en tanto tiempo que se sentía como algo inusualmente nuevo. Extrañaba salir disparada después de una hora libre directo a encontrar a Rachel, pero estar en la compañía de Santana no era malo.

Su mejor amiga tenía un talento único para distraerla.

Se enfocaron en limpiar todo lo que no limpiaban en semanas, Santana a cargo de todo lo que fuera loza y ella a cargo de todo lo que fuera maderas y alfombras, cada una trabajaba bien en lo suyo mientras no molestaran a la otra.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?", preguntó Santana luego de tragar un sorbo gigante de su cerveza una vez que estuvieran sentadas en el sofá luego de terminar con la ardua limpieza del departamento.

Respondió suspirando repasando en su mente todas las cosas que ese día tenía por hacer, la siguiente cosa en su lista era estudiar para su próximo examen que caía en la semana entrante.

"Tengo que estudiar"

Santana hizo un sonido disconforme.

"Vale, estudiemos juntas", sugirió la chica con un mohín a la vez que se levantaba a buscar sus libros.

Ella hizo lo mismo demorándose un poco, no se sentía para nada con ánimos de estudiar.

Se pusieron a trabajar en la pequeña mesita de centro, Santana como nunca sin hacer comentarios distractores mientras batallaban en hacer un resumen simple pero que incluyera todo lo que tenían que estudiar, tarea que requería de harta concentración.

"Quinn", gritó Santana haciéndola despegar su atención de sus libros.

"¿Qué?"

"Es la tercera vez que te pregunto dónde está tu libro de anatomía patológica", pidió la latina un poco cabreada.

"No sé, yo creo que en mi escritorio", respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No está ahí, el lunes lo necesitaba y lo busqué por toda tu habitación pero no lo encontré"

Prefirió ignorar el hecho de su mejor amiga revisando toda su habitación y se centró en el problema real que era el haber perdido uno de sus mejores libros y con el cual no podía seguir haciendo ningún maldito resumen.

"Mierda", soltó levantándose en un instante a hacer una búsqueda del jodido libro.

Después de quince minutos malditos y una búsqueda súper intensa el libro no estaba en ninguna parte a ser encontrado.

"No sé dónde lo dejé"

"Pero piensa cuando fue la última vez que lo usaste", sugirió Santana aburridamente con un suspiro cansado.

Y empezó a hacer memoria, recordó su última semana de exámenes anteriores y llegó a la realización de que la última vez que lo había utilizado había sido hace semanas, específicamente un fin de semana que había pasado en el departamento de Rachel Berry, el último fin de semana que había pasado en el departamento de la actriz.

"¿Qué?", preguntó la otra muchacha seguramente al ver su rostro disconforme.

"Lo dejé donde Rachel", admitió sintiéndose extraña.

Santana suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior para frenar lo que estaba segura era una sonrisita molesta.

"Quizás este es un mensaje divino", le molestó la latina con una risa burlista.

Ella le envió una mirada molesta.

"Oye, en serio… quizás es el karma haciéndote pagar el estar ignorándola continuamente"

"Santana…"

"Sí, sí, sí… necesitas tiempo y toda esa mierda…", empezó la muchacha lo que estaba segura sería la continua discusión que tenían últimamente.

Aunque ese día no estaba de ánimos para escucharle por lo que prefirió ignorarle centrándose en sus libros mientras pensaba en cómo rescatar su libro sin toparse con Rachel.

"… tú no eres de ignorar a la gente, Quinn… y francamente no sé por qué lo haces, ósea ella ya te explicó que la tipa estúpida esa no era su novia, ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?"

Suspiró cansada dándose cuenta que tendrían la maldita conversación quisiera tenerla o no, cosa que ya la estaba hartando, desde que Santana se había enterado que todo había sido un mal entendido y que Rachel estaba tan soltera como siempre le insistía todos los días con el tema.

"Tú no lo entiendes", murmuró entre dientes haciendo notar su molestia.

Santana la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entonces hazme entender, genia"

"No tengo porque explicarte nada"

"Es que no tienes nada que explicar, estás siendo una idiota orgullosa… ese es tu problema, así que antes de que lo preguntes; No, no voy a ir a buscar tu libro. Anda tú y anda rápido porque tenemos que terminar esto hoy", enfatizó la chica haciendo un gesto a los papeles entre ellas.

Le dieron ganas de tirarle el lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos directo en el rostro.

No obstante se levantó obstinadamente a su habitación en busca de un abrigo y sus zapatos para salir en busca de su libro, ya casi saliendo Santana le sonrió cálidamente para transmitirle ánimos.

"Eres tan perra cuando quieres serlo", le soltó antes de salir con una mirada molesta.

"Tú sabes que es lo mejor", fue lo único que dijo la otra muchacha antes de que se marchara con una caminada rápida.

El trayecto al departamento de Rachel nunca había durado tan poco, era como si el autobús hubiera recorrido un par de cuadras antes de entrar en el metro en donde el tren maldito pareciese haber volado porque como nunca hubo súper pocas paradas y para colmo la lluvia se hizo presente a una cuadra del departamento de la actriz dejándola con el pelo empapado ya que justo había sacado su abrigo sin gorro.

Retrasando lo inevitable prefirió usar las escaleras en vez del ascensor, con su suerte el maldito ascensor se quedaba atascado dejándola en una situación en donde se vería mucho más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía.

Podía imaginarse atrapada en un ascensor con el pelo empapado por la lluvia temblando del frio y a Rachel y su ex idiota viniendo en su rescate.

Se rio de la ridiculez de su mente.

Tomó una bocanada de aire inmensa cuando llegó a la puerta de Rachel, hacía días que no visitaba ni hablaba con la actriz, todo se sentía tan extraño que le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de reírse de los nervios no obstante se calmó planeando en hacer todo lo más impersonal posible sin lastimar los sentimientos de Rachel en el intento.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido un desastre que no quería volver a repetir.

La saludaría, le preguntaría como iba su vida, le pediría su libro, le daría las gracias y se marcharía dándole las gracias por segunda vez profundamente por haber mantenido su libro a salvo.

Ese era el plan.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente con el estómago apretado de los nervios.

Rachel se demoró medio minuto en abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa hermosa que le hizo sonreír instantáneamente y que provocó que la actriz la mirara de pies a cabeza por un momento y le sonriera un poco más confusamente produciendo que los nervios que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo aumentaran.

Debería haberla llamado antes de aparecer en su puerta.

"Hola", saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Oh dios estás estilando", fue lo primero que dijo Rachel con preocupación tocando suavemente su cabello.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando la mujer la tomó de una de sus manos y la metió al departamento sacándole su abrigo y le pasaba una toalla para que se secase el cabello.

Todo fue tan confuso y rápido.

"Ven, te voy a preparar un té", murmuró Rachel tomando su mano para llevarla a la cocina.

Aunque justo cuando estaban por doblar para la mencionada cocina la morena se detuvo tensamente mirándola con preocupados ojos marrones.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confusa.

Rachel la abrazó de forma inesperada dándole un casto beso en la mejilla cuando se descolgó de su cuello.

"No sabía que ibas a venir y… estoy con una amiga", explicó la morena rápidamente enviándole la mirada que la hacía ceder a cualquier cosa que Rachel quisiera.

Su estómago se tensó y su pecho se empezó a sentir angosto.

"Está bien, yo no te llamé y además mi visita es súper corta..."

Rachel detuvo sus palabras apretando sus dedos que aún estaban entrelazados.

"No te estoy echando, tonta. Te estoy avisando que estoy con una _amiga_, nada más ¿vale?"

La seriedad en los ojos de la actriz le hizo asentir automáticamente pese a que todo su cuerpo le pedía salir corriendo, no obstante, dejó que Rachel las guiara a la cocina en donde una mujer estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Era Katherine o cómo se llamara.

La estudió realmente por primera vez, se notaba que tenía probablemente la misma edad de Rachel pero el traje de negocios que llevaba encima la hacia lucir unos dos o tres años mayor, era una tipa alta quizás con unos tres centímetros más que ella misma, era delgada pero se notaba que trabajaba su cuerpo y lo peor de todo estaba en que era una mujer atractiva e interesante.

Sus ojos revelaban dicho atractivo interesante ya que tenían ese mismo brillo que poseían los ojos de Santana.

Brillo que estaba bien sólo en su mejor amiga.

"Hola", le saludó la tipa mirándola fijamente.

Y ahí mismo quiso golpear una pared.

Aparte de lucir como una modelo tenía acento inglés.

Algo con lo que ella _nunca_ podría competir.

"Katherine, ésta es Quinn", la presentó Rachel con una sonrisa brillante.

Ella asintió en reconocimiento tomando el taburete más alejado de la otra mujer cuando la actriz dejó ir su mano para hacerle el té infame.

"Ya veo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Quinn?"´, inquirió la otra mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no devolvió ni siquiera por si acaso.

Y estuvo a punto, a punto de no responder ninguna pregunta pero al notar a Rachel tomar especial atención esperando oír su respuesta suspiró resignada.

"Vine a buscar mi libro de anatomía patológica, lo dejé aquí hace semanas… creo", respondió mirando a la morena quien sonrió un poco más forzadamente.

"Sí, está en el estante de libros del living", afirmó Rachel mirándola prolongadamente antes de cambiar su atención a algo cociéndose en la estufa.

"Y yo que pensaba que te nos unirías para la cena, Rachel hizo de esa pasta integral con verduras salteadas en aceite de oliva con un toque de ajo que le queda espectacular, ¿la haz probado?"

"Sí, varías veces", respondió soló un poco a la defensiva al notar la forma en que Katherine estaba sonriendo.

No le gustaba la tipa ni un poco.

"Por supuesto que se nos va a unir", interfirió Rachel dejando una tasa de té delante de sus manos, la morena le sonrió dulcemente.

Ella no le sonrió de vuelta.

No tenía ni la más mínima de las ganas de compartir una cena con Rachel y su estúpida ex.

"La verdad es que no tengo tiempo, tengo que preparar mi examen de la próxima semana"

El brillo de dolor que pasó por los ojos de la actriz la hizo sentir como la idiota más grande, lo cual ya sabía, sabía que estaba actuando como una idiota inmadura pero no podía evitarlo.

El sólo ver a Katherine le hacía querer golpear una pared.

No podía creer su maldita suerte, justo el día en que al fin se decidía aparecer por el departamento de Rachel su ex estúpida tenía que estar presente, lo cual no ayudaba en nada hacerla sentir más confiada.

Algo le decía que mientras ella se estaba tomando su tiempo para averiguar qué demonios le pasaba Katherine había estado expandiéndose por todo lo que consideraba su _lugar_.

Sólo amigas su culo.

Era tan evidente que la mujer aún estaba colgada de Rachel que no podría ser más evidente aunque se colgara un puto cartel en la frente.

La forma en que los ojos azules de la tipa seguían a la morena cuando ésta no estaba prestando atención no era obra de su imaginación, demonios no.

Ella miraba a Rachel de la misma forma.

"Que mal…", se lamentó Katherine después de escucharla.

"Pero me puedo hacer un par de minutos…", soltó sin pensar.

Los celos eran una mierda maldita.

Aunque el beso que Rachel dejó caer en la comisura de sus labios en recompensa sin pensarlo lo hizo todo mejor.

Eso fue hasta que a Katherine le dio por ayudar a preparar la mesa, comprobándole lo que se venía temiendo desde que la tipa se había aparecido. La forma en que se movía por el departamento de Rachel buscando cosas sin preguntar ya sabiendo el lugar de todo comprobaba su hipótesis de que Katherine había sido una de esas _novias_, de esas sumamente estables con las que probablemente se hacían un montón de planes, de esas con las que era difícil cortar algo, de esas con las que siempre quedaba alguna unión sentimental inquebrantable.

Ella no tenía ninguna unión así con nadie, así que no lo entendía.

No entendía por qué Rachel dejaba entrar a alguien de vuelta en su vida tan fácilmente, tampoco entendía lo cómoda que estaba Rachel dejando que Katherine posara una de sus manos en su baja espalda preguntándole si podía _ayudarle_ con algo más, no entendía las sonrisas que Rachel le enviaba a la otra mujer y mucho menos entendía la manera en que funcionaban juntas.

La hacía sentir celosa, insegura, dolida y con una sensación de estar perdiendo el control.

Hacia que todo lo que creyó especial una vez, ya no lo fuera.

La hacía querer correr lejos.

"Así que estudias medicina", entabló conversación Katherine una vez estuvieran sentadas en la mesa.

"Sí, estoy terminando mi cuarto año"

"Y está por empezar sus horas de clínica", rellenó Rachel con una sonrisita de orgullo, sonrisa que esa vez sí devolvió.

"¿A qué te dedicas tú?", preguntó mirando con atención la forma en que Katherine le sonreía educadamente.

"Soy una abogada corporativa"

Y más encima era inteligente.

"¿En serio? Mi hermana y mi papá también"

"¿Cómo te libraste de la escuela de leyes entonces?", inquirió Katherine con sorpresa.

"No es lo mío", contó con una pequeña mueca.

Rachel pareció captar su disconformidad ya que cambió el tema radicalmente al referirse a un nuevo bar de ambiente que había abierto hacía una semana y que estaba espectacular y al cual no esperaba poder arrastrarla a bailar.

La emoción en sus ojos marrones la encantaba.

"Quizás la otra semana después de mi examen podemos ir", murmuró no queriendo comprometerse demasiado.

De todas maneras la actriz pareció encantada con la idea.

"Definitivamente debes ir, con Rachel lo pasamos estupendo la semana pasada, además tienen una sangría que te mueres", intervino Katherine con una sonrisa cómplice enviada a Rachel.

Sonrisa que hizo que Rachel se sonrojara y riera nerviosamente.

La desagradable sensación que se posó en su pecho no la abandonó por todo lo que duró la cena.

Se sentía traicionada, tan malditamente traicionada y celosa sabiendo cómo Rachel estaba pasando su tiempo libre de ella.

Decidió marcharse antes de decir alguna pesadez o hacer sentir mal a la morena.

"No tienes que irte tan rápido, podríamos…"

"¿Qué?", calló a Rachel con una mirada dura a la vez que guardaba su libro en una bolsa de plástico para protegerlo de la lluvia.

No había querido aceptar el bolso ofrecido por la actriz, quería abandonar el departamento lo más rápido posible y no tener una razón para volver, pero Rachel se lo estaba haciendo tan difícil enviándole miradas dolidas a cada momento.

"Podríamos pasar el rato"

Le dieron ganas de reírse ante lo ridículo que sonaba la petición y como nunca antes sintió una extraña sensación de demostrar su molestia.

"¿Tú, yo y tu ex? Excelente panorama, Rachel.", se burló con una mueca.

La morena frunció su entrecejo al escucharla desviando su atención a la cocina que era en donde Katherine había desaparecido para darles algo de privacidad cuando había anunciando después de la cena que se estaba yendo a casa.

"¿Me podrías decir que es lo que te tiene tan…?"

"¿Tan qué?", la interrumpió rápidamente.

Los ojos de Rachel la miraron duramente antes de que la morena le indicara con un gesto que la siguiera a la puerta.

Ella suspiró, tenía una sensación de que las cosas no terminarían bien.

"Adiós Katherine, que estés bien", se despidió levantando la voz haciendo que la abogada le enviara una sonrisa desde la cocina y asintiera en reconocimiento.

"Chau Quinn, fue un gusto conocerte"

Asintió en reconocimiento prefiriendo no decir nada a cambio ya que sería una mentira y prefirió seguir a Rachel hacía la puerta en donde la morena le alcanzó su abrigo y después se cruzó de brazos posicionándose en el marcó de la puerta dándole una mirada que se notaba era de molestia pura, lo sabía ya que sus ojos marrones se habían tornado oscuros.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesta, conmigo?", preguntó Rachel.

Apretó su mandíbula tratando de calmarse.

"No estoy molesta contigo", respondió mirándola por largo rato como si un desafió se tratase.

Rachel no apartó la mirada.

"Sí, lo estás… mira, si es por lo de Katherine… ya te lo dije somos amigas y…"

"Rachel, para con eso ¿vale?", se encontró diciendo cabreadamente para su sorpresa. La actriz pareció sorprenderse también, al mirarla con los labios entreabiertos y con las cejas levantadas, "… estoy tratando, ¿vale?... pero tú también deberías hacerlo"

"Te he dado todo el tiempo que necesitas", la interrumpió la morena con una mueca molesta.

"No me refiero a eso, tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando", aseguró con una valentía que no sabía de donde provenía al ver la mirada a sabiendas que la actriz le estaba enviando.

"Katherine y yo somos amigas", repitió Rachel obstinadamente haciéndole sonreír incrédula.

"Bueno, yo no lo creo", admitió de tantas.

Se sentía tan liberador admitirlo de una vez por todas incluso a pesar del miedo de que Rachel le diera la razón.

La manera en que la actriz abría y cerraba los labios tratando de encontrar una respuesta le dolían y le respondían mejor que cualquier palabra.

"Quinn…", trató Rachel tan suavemente mirándola con grandes y dolidos ojos marrones.

"Quizás no soy yo la que necesita tiempo después de todo, Rach", reveló con el pecho apretado al ver a la morena pestañear rápidamente para refrenar lo que seguramente eran lagrimas.

Se encontró odiándose por hacerla llorar pero más que todo odiándose por no ser capaz de ganarle a sus celos e inseguridades y guardarse sus sospechas para sí misma.

Ahora todo pasaba a ser tan malditamente real.

Decidió no refrenar sus ganas de huir y despidiéndose con un beso que sabía a lágrimas y tristeza se apresuró en abandonar el departamento de Rachel.

Huir no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero ayudaba a alivianar un poco el miedo.

* * *

><p>"Dale acompáñame, lo vamos a pasar bien, además yo no conozco a nadie por ahí", le rogó Santana por tercera vez el sábado por la mañana.<p>

Ella gruñó disconforme enterrándose con mayor fuerza en su cabecera, no tenía ánimos para nada y necesitaba un tiempo para sí misma.

Se sentía como la mierda y no podía recordar un momento en el que se haya podido sentir de otra manera.

"Quinn, por favor"

Suspiró entreabriendo un ojo al ver a Santana acostada en el otro lado de su cama mirándola con su mejor imitación del gato con botas.

"Son las diez de la mañana, Santana"

"Por favor"

"Yo tampoco conozco a nadie por ahí, anda con Sam"

"Eres amiga de Michelle"

"Difícilmente, llama a Sam"

"Por favor, Quinnie"

"No insistas no voy a ir, llama a Sam", gruñó antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Escuchó levemente como Santana mencionaba algo parecido a venganza antes de salir de su habitación advirtiéndole que por su bien le convenía aparecerse por el estudio esa tarde.

Ella no le respondió necesitaba estar sola y dejarse pensar en cómo había jodido todo con Rachel, lo cual iba a tener que esperar hasta que el sueño se fuera definitivamente.

Se despertó cuatro horas más tarde pensando en Rachel Berry.

Siguió pensando en Rachel durante el almuerzo y antes y después de eso también, su cerebro seguía repitiendo su última conversación con la actriz continuamente desde hacía ya cinco días tratando de encontrar cual había sido su error.

Rachel no había vuelto a llamarla.

Lo cual la hacía sentir miserable y le quitaba las ganas de estar despierta sintiendo todas esas sensaciones que se le atoraban en la garganta y que le provocaban ganas de a veces estallar en lágrimas.

Cosa que no se permitía porque tenía la sospecha de que si se lo permitía probablemente no podría parar.

Le daban ganas de ir a ver a Rachel y pedirle que le explicara las cosas pero sabía que debía dejar que la morena la buscase. Lo cual la aterraba porque no estaba segura de que eso ocurriera en ningún momento pronto.

Ante eso no sabía si sentirse dolida o cabreada.

Ganó la parte cabreada que sabía que Rachel probablemente no estaba _sola_ como ella lo estaba.

Decidió distraerse con la invitación de Santana y aparecerse por el estudio en la tarde, en donde Santana la recibió con una sonrisa cálida mientras un montón de jóvenes hipster la maquillaban y le decían la forma en que debía mirar a la cámara.

Su mejor amiga se veía hermosa, incluso con todas las ropas raras que llevaba encima.

"Viniste", saludó una voz alegre a su espalda haciéndola voltearse para encontrar a Michelle sonriéndole en bienvenida.

La muchacha llevaba una cámara en sus manos, sus uñas ese día pintadas con un amarillo intenso que le hizo sonreír.

"Sí, Santana no me perdonaba de no haber sido de otra manera"

"Me alegro porque después que terminemos tenemos una fiesta con montones de vino y cerveza"

"Suena bien", aceptó con una sonrisa.

Quizás una fiesta era lo que necesitaba para eliminar toda la energía mala que sentía la estaba carcomiendo.

Michelle le sonrió alegremente y cualquier cosa que le iba a decir murió en su garganta eclipsado por el grito de Santana llamándola.

Soltó una disculpa rápida antes de ir en busca de su mejor amiga, quien no quería más que tener compañía para poder quejarse de lo locos que estaban los hipster hoy en día y que nunca más en su jodida vida aceptaría un maldito trabajo para modelar en ninguna otra cosa, ella la escuchó con atención prometiéndole que nunca más la dejaría aceptar ningún trabajo parecido cuando Santana le obligó a hacerlo. Michelle las miró con una sonrisa en su rostro escondida detrás de su cámara.

Santana no mencionó a Rachel, ella no lo hizo tampoco.

Por lo cual no pudo estar más agradecida.

"Al fin terminé con esta mierda", se quejó Santana al terminar de ponerse sus zapatos con la sesión de fotos ya terminada, horas más tarde.

Ella sonrió burlonamente mirando alrededor del estudio críticamente, no era muy grande, pero tenía lo que suponía era todo lo necesario, además de que todos parecían estar teniendo un buen rato.

Con la sesión terminada todos estaban aprovechando el vino y las cervezas.

O eso parecía después de su cuarta Heineken.

"Parece que alguien está abusando de las cervezas", le molestó Santana al notar su sonrisita perdida.

Odiaba que se le notara el alcohol en su cuerpo, pero su rostro era sumamente predecible, sus pómulos se ponían rojos y sus ojos brillantes.

"Cállate"

"No te pongas perra, Quinnie. Lo digo porque me estás haciendo difícil alcanzarte", murmuró Santana alzándose una botellita de Heineken que estaba perdida en un mesón por largo rato para después reventar en carcajadas.

Bailaron juntas al ritmo de Passion Pit y tomaron toda la cerveza que podían meterse sin hacer mucho abuso por lo que parecieron horas.

Estaban haciendo el paso del robot cuando Michelle se les unió con una risa histérica acompañada de Tom un gay con mucho estilo que horas antes se había introducido como el chico de la luz.

Se encontró riendo perdida cuando Michelle tomó una de sus manos haciéndolas girar y chocar en contra de Santana quien era una ebria feliz y no hizo más que una mueca más preocupada de seguir bailando, aunque Tom un poco cabreado empujó a Michelle fuertemente dejándola enterrada en su contra.

Se rieron histéricamente.

Se rieron hasta que Michelle se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa serena y ojos verde grises soñadores.

"¿Qué?", gritó por sobre la música haciéndose escuchar sin dejar de sonreír al ver a Santana moverse descontroladamente no muchos metros muy lejos.

La respuesta llegó en la forma de unos labios capturando los suyos.

Cerró sus ojos recordando orbes de color verde gris dejándose sentir a la vez el beso que sabía a timidez y alegría.


End file.
